Have I Ever Told You
by Khiyo Gizele
Summary: <html><head></head>When they were children, Christian and Anastasia were separated from St Gabriel's Home. Ironically years later, they rekindle their friendship at the same place. With fear of the unknown at first, Anastasia is reluctant and apprehensive about her childhood friend. Christian on the other hand, is solidifying what he's already known for the last seventeen years. AU/HEA/NO CHEATING</html>
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**  
><em>

_I'm crouched against the cold banister of the staircase with my face placed between the iron railings. My gloomy eyes are cast downstairs to the front door. She's leaving today. I watch her walking hand in hand between her new foster parents. They're about to exit the Home. I wish I was going with her, I wish all of us were going. . . . . together. But this is not the time to cry, I have to be happy for her. _

_Then for a brief moment she hesitates, she's looking for me, I can tell. Instinctively she looks up to where I'm stooped. _

"_Christian. . . . .Christian. Why are you over there?" she asks disappointed with a frown on her lips. I leap to my feet quickly and hurry down the staircase. This should be a joyous occasion, why must I distress her because she's leaving, leaving this place is good, right? _

"_Can I go say goodbye to him?" she murmurs to the adults, trying to contain her excitement._

"_Of course" they reply fondly._

_Before I reach the bottom of the steps she's already waiting for me, with a huge smile on her face and bouncing on her toes. _

"_I'm leaving" she booms anxiously._

"_I know"_

"_Are you not going to say goodbye"_

"_I don't want to" I answer honestly and saddened. Her blue eyes dipped momentarily as she curls her fingers around her wrist on the other hand._

"_I have something for you" a book is gripped in her little hand, she shoves it towards me making me take a step back. "You didn't get to read it, so I'm giving it to you. . . .please take it"_

"_Okay" reluctantly I receive it with a half-smile. For the last two years she's been trying to get me to read The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. _

"_Promise you'll read it"_

"_I promise"_

"_Good. I want one more thing, can I. . . can I have a hug?"_

_My body visibly recoils by her request. Hugging for me is forbidden, but this case was exceptional. I would let her hug me a hundred times. She jumps on me when a broad smile stretches across my face, I cringe holding back the tears and fighting back the pain seeping through the welts on my back. It burns, but not fulfilling her last request would hurt even more. My teeth clench and my eyes tighten as she squeezes my body in a vice-like grip. Even though my skin is on fire, in my mind her hold is comforting against the pain._

_The warmth is gone, it's cold again. _

_When I open my eyes she's effervescent and bright. Obviously she's content with this moment. She takes a second to glimpse over a shoulder at her foster parents, time is running out. We find ourselves gaping at the wooden floor searching for something to say, nevertheless this was it._

"_I have to go but take care of yourself, bye" her voiced dips._

"_Wait" I stop her, "when I'm eighteen I'll come find you. Deal"_

"_Deal" she raises her pinkie finger to me, I seal our pledge by taking her finger in mine. With that she ran towards doorway where her parents are waiting with their hands extended to her. Before she reaches the door she turns again. _

"_Bye Christian"_

"_Bye Anastasia"_


	2. Where Are You?

**Chapter 1 **

**Where Are You?**

* * *

><p>My heart is pounding out of my chest, the walls are closing in around me. As soon as the elevator doors opened to the floor I struggle to get out, almost losing my footing. Looking across to my office, it seems like it's too far away. More than anything, I deeply desire to get into my twelve by ten space and scream to the top of my lungs.<p>

Beyond a shadow of a doubt, today has been the worst day in all my twenty-six years. Sometimes I wonder if I'm really making a difference here. I can feel the multitude of eyes viewing each step I take to my intended destination. Everyone is seated or standing by their cubicles motionless, they must have known what had happened by now. Furiously, I toss my purse at the desk when I enter my office, it crashes into a pile of paper and manila folders sending the heap careening to the floor. Without looking behind me I slam the door and scream, wringing the fabric of my skirt between my fingers. My fit of rage and cries are cause for concern for my work colleagues.

Cocooned in the sanctuary of my closed office, I'm finally able to release all the sorrow and hurt that I've had locked away for the last seven years. Fifteen minutes was all it took to let the mock of despair slid off my body and disappear into the floor.

That was exhausting, I'm a bit weak but somehow I feel invigorated. Through my sniffling I heard a low knock on the other side of the door. That could only be one person.

"Come in" I say in a levelled tone.

It's my supervisor Jack Hyde, he pops his head into room viewing the destruction and upheaval I left from my tantrum. Slowly he walks over to me with his arms crossed. Frankly, I don't give a fuck about anything he's going to tell me. Today didn't have to end the way it did, and most of all I accept total responsibility. My body is slightly cold as I sat in my chair frozen, my elbows propped on the desk, my hands covering the surface of my face and my cheeks wet and hot with tears, his discerning eyes are fixed on me. Eventually I look up and he's leaning frontal against the side and his hands are gripping the edge of my desk.

"This wasn't your fault Ana" he reassures raising his right hand, "there wasn't anything you could have done without breaking the law"

"Well maybe I should have. Jack that little girl was only five, five years old. She begged me to help her and I couldn't. . . ."

"Ana there's only so much this office can do"

"That's not good enough, I can't accept that anymore"

His demeanour suddenly deflates, knowing this man as I have for the last two years he's about to change the subject.

"From tomorrow I'm sending you to the St Gabriel's Children's Home in Seattle. There's an ongoing mentorship programme, I think it would do you some good"

_See, what did I say. . . . . .what, St Gabriel's. . . .in Seattle._

My face does a complete 180 from terrified sorrow to animated mistrust.

"Is there a particular reason why you're sending me there?"

"No, should there be?"

My defences are on high as I search his face. By some means his answer seemed genuine, perhaps he doesn't know that that was my former home.

"You tell me" I enquire flared with annoyance, "who's going to see about my cases"

"You don't worry about that, it's being handled"

_This is bullshit. _"Being handled? What the hell does that mean? I've spent months on these cases and you want me to just disappear"

"You're being unreasonable Anastasia Steele. You know you're one of my best senior social officers, I selected you for this programme two months ago and you're going tomorrow", okay now he's pointing, so I know he means business.

It was difficult not to hide the scowl on my face. It was just a matter of time that my teeth would crack from the pressure I was applying to my tightly clench jaw.

"Your ticket is somewhere between this. . . . .mess. Don't come back here tomorrow, it's not a request Ana. I'm sorry young Fiona was killed today but there are a lot of kids out there that are at risk. We can't save them all Ana, we can't"

* * *

><p>Thank god my time is almost up. Today's session is etching away at my nerves, the man is relentless but I guess that's what I'm paying him for. My next appointment should have been in two days but I can't wait that long. Something is coming over me, I can feel myself becoming more animalistic. This weekend's playtime was should I say, unique. Tina says she enjoyed it, <em>liar<em>.

_What the hell Christian Grey, what do you expect a submissive __**to**__ say._

I know **I** enjoyed it, apart from fucking her brains out to my leisure I almost tore her to pieces.

"Christian. . . . .Mr Grey"

Unconsciously, I'm grinning at my inner monologue when I hear the doctor's voice become a little more prominent wiping the erotic thoughts flowing through my mind.

"Hmm. . ." my eyes are trained to him, "I'm sorry Dr Flynn. There's been a lot on my mind recently" I smirk.

"I was asking earlier, did you ever find her?"

"Find who?"

"Your childhood friend, Anastasia Coles"

"No" I answer flat.

"Why haven't you? Didn't you promise her?" it sounded more like accusation than a question.

My demeanour shifts instantly from his verbal slap, Dr Flynn's words tear at my flesh. Yes I did promise, but that was a promise of an eleven year boy to a nine year old girl and so much has happened since I last saw her.

Frustrated by this moment I run both hands through my hair. It was here that the good doctor realized that he's touched a grim nerve and it would be best if we resume the session a week from today.

_Didn't you promise her?_

It echoes repeatedly in my mind. Taylor keeps glancing at me in the rear-view mirror, I'm about to scold him for doing that when my cell phone vibrates in my pocket. My lips curves slightly at the number on the screen.

"Good morning Mother"

"**Morning? It's after lunch Christian" **

"I've lost track of time"

"**How are you today?"**

"I'm good Mother. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"**I'm calling to remind you about the Speaker's Day at St Gabriel's next week"**

I roll my eyes and huff mildly irritated, my temples are beginning to throb. Mother is asking me for the umpteenth time to step foot into a place that I don't want to. Unfortunately she doesn't know this, I'm not ready to unravel the details of the mental scars left on me by that place. Not to her or not to my overcharging psychiatrist Dr Flynn. In hindsight I'm so grateful that my parents found me in time, if not I would have been completely undone.

"Email the details to me Mother" I continued in a mundane, calm tone.

"**Christian, I did last month"**

"I probably overlooked it, please send it to me again"

"**Okay I will. Can you come by the house for dinner tonight, Mia is asking for you"**

"I'm not sure Mother, I'm on my way to Grey Holdings and I'm off to a late start, my day is compact with meetings. I don't see myself leaving the office until tonight. Late, very late" I added to reinforce my point.

"**Well, will you do your best to come by sometime this week?"**

"Yes Ma'am, I promise" the instant the words escape my lips I feel dirty, like I've just used some kind of obscene language to my Mother.

"**That's good enough, goodbye son"**

"Goodbye Mother"

Promise. . . .the word suddenly has me despondent.

My eyes are staring upwards towards the city's skyscrapers, but in my mind I'm remembering my angel in the form of a little girl walking away from me seventeen years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to say thank you, thank you, thank you to all the people who favorited, followed and reviewed.<strong>

**I am so grateful to you for supporting my idea. Yes this chapter is short but from here on I'm going to do longer chapters. So in actuality I will update probably once or twice a week.**

**Thanks again to all of you *hug* **


	3. A Glimpse

**Chapter 2**

**A Glimpse**

* * *

><p><em>Why isn't he here? It's Saturday, and everyone is having breakfast in the hall, everyone except for him. My eyes are fixed on the entrance of the eating area expecting him to shuffle in with his head down and his hands snugged in his pockets. . He wasn't himself yesterday but then again Christian Kaylah is a strange boy.<em>

_I figure today is something special. There are blueberry muffins on everyone's plate. It's such an alien object to me that I scrunch my face unsure if I even want to touch it._

_Perhaps he's unwell. . . .I know what I'll do._

_Looking over my shoulder I can see Gerard throwing food again, so I take the chance. Two adults to supervise a hundred and three children, yes it would be easy for a seven year old to get away. Hurriedly I scoop up the ginormous muffin and scuttle through the swinging doors. My feet ran quickly as I was constantly gaping behind me. In a flash I was able to make it upstairs to the empty boys' quarters unnoticed. _

_No one should be back for an hour or so. The room was a bit chilly, usually I can see outside clearly from where I'm standing. It is so cold the windows are frosty white today. On the far end of the room I can see him rolled and bundled between his tattered colourless quilt, I'm not sure why he's so close to that thing. Slowly I pull back the cover from his face to make sure it's him. Yes it's his bed but I didn't want any surprises. I undo my shoes and slip under the covers with him. Through the dim light under the coverlet I can see his nose beginning to twitch as the scent of the muffin overwhelm our enclosed space. I am tempted to giggle but I wait, any moment he'll open his eyes. I bite my lower lip in mischievous anticipation. _

_Right on cue, a low groan comes from his throat. His lazy, sleepy eyes peep open below the messy bangs of his hair. _

"_What are you doing here Anastasia?" he mumbles incoherently._

"_I brought you this" I boasts, feeling mighty proud of myself, "you didn't talk much yesterday. Are you sick?"_

"_No. . . .yes, I'm not well" he grumbles.  
><em>

"_Well here. You can eat this, you'll feel better"_

"_I'm not allowed to go for breakfast today"_

"_Why not?" I demand in a whisper, he looks at me half lid and glossy eyed. I want him to tell me. Why won't he. I know he won't answer so I move on. "anyway, technically you're not going for breakfast. Breakfast is coming to you, so eat. . . .go ahead"_

_Silently agreeing with my theory, he takes the muffin from my hand. Together we lay on our sides face to face under the covers as he slowly nibble the pastry. _

"_Christian" I say softly. _

_He looks away at the half eaten muffin a bit annoyed. A couple of minutes ago I offered him something to eat and now I'm interrupting him._

"_You're. . . .you're my best friend" I confess._

_His eyes are fully open now, my body pulls back slightly from his reaction. He thinks I can't see, but his smile reaches his eyes and his lips are hidden behind the rest of the muffin._

Rustling crunchy dry leaves disturbs my reminiscent moment. I hadn't realized that I've been standing outside St. Gabriel's for almost six minutes gazing at **that** window on the second floor. I won't dispute, this place has given me a lot of great memories and it's made me what I am today.

My only regret is not knowing what happened to Christian. Trust me I've used my position to do my inquiries, but searching for him turned up a barrage of red tape and obstacles. Not to mention the fire ten years ago that destroyed part of the Home including all of the records that were gathered for over a thirty year period. Finally, I get to the top the steps and touch the intercom to announce myself.

"Good morning I'm Anastasia Steele, I'm here to. . . ."

"Of course, come in come in", wow the voice on the other side sounds more excited than I am. I grab the door handle as soon as it buzz open.

Taking a deep breath I move the door forward. What an unexpected surprise, the foyer has changed immensely. No more wooden floors or dull surroundings, everything is so colourful and bright. Child-like drawings and posters are suspended along the corridors, even the fragrance in the air is innocent, the only constant is that place at the base of the stairs where I last spoke to him. I don't linger but my eyes glimpse at the spot as I walk by.

Seconds later I stop in my tracks when I heard quickening steps approaching me. An unblemished young woman is barrelling down the corridor with her hand already stretched towards me. Her eyes are stunning, a brilliant shade of green, and it complements her long blonde hair. She's dressed simple but I guess with her elegant features she could turn a garbage bag into fashionable couture.

"Dr Steele, Katherine Kavanagh. I'm the Operations Director here at St Gabriel's" she tugs my hand zealous in a firm crushing handshake.

"Anastasia Steele" I replied trying to match her tone.

"You can call me Kate. Please let me show you to your office"

When we approach the door the first thing I notice is the name plate. In bold letters it reads, **DR ANASTASIA STEELE**, I roll my eyes inwardly at what I'm seeing. I guess I'll have to take that down when she leaves. We walk into the modest space already prepared for me. There are packed folders positioned to one side of the desk, great I can start from today. Not being a fussy person I'm content with this, the only difference from my other office is that I have a window which showers a generous amount of sunlight into the room.

"Is this good?" she asks examining my reaction to the surroundings.

"Yes, this is perfect, thank you"

"Good, well most of our staff members are presently doing classes so we can do an introduction later. Let me take you to the administrative offices"

"Okay" I reply, struggling out of my jacket. Before I leave the room I toss it on the desk.

Once we get there she introduces me to four of her clerical assistants, two men and two women. All of them seemingly young. The building is very quiet at this time, I couldn't believe that this is an orphanage.

"How many children are housed here presently" I ask genuinely curious.

"Umm, we have seventy six children"

Honestly I am pleased with the figure. Less children means more focus and attention can be given to each individual. I'm about to ask her another question when I hear someone clearing their throat behind us.

"Hello" she declared almost straight-faced but polite.

"Oh Dr Grey, this is Dr Anastasia Steele, one our new counsellors. Dr Grey is the Home's benefactor" she almost fumbled. Surely she wasn't expecting the woman to be standing behind us. She extends her hand to me gracefully.

"Dr Grace Trevelyan-Grey, I've been hearing a lot of great things about you Dr Steele. Mr Hyde speaks of you very highly, he says you've made quite an impact in Portland"

"He exaggerating" I grin feeling a tinge of embarrassment creeping in, "and please you can call me Miss Steele or Anastasia. I prefer to keep the title 'doctor' locked away" for some reason I feel self-conscious for making that statement. I've said it on numerous occasions before but for some odd reason when I said it to her it sounded bizarre. She narrows her eyes perplexed. I felt like was being scolded by my own mother. Inadvertently I bit my lower lip and knotted my fingers keeping my eyes her demeanour. She had a firm authoritative presence about her, yet she had a gentle, welcoming maternal essence.

"How did you receive the title?"

"I have a doctorate in Child Psychology and in Applied Developmental Psychology" now that seals it. She cocks her eyebrows, silently reprimanding me for being absurd.

"Well, I hope all his admirations of you are true. I believe you'll make an excellent fit here, Dr Steele" purposefully she strongly emphasize her words.

_Defeated_. I acknowledge her with a broad smile. Clearly she's not going submit to my request.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

Six days ago Mother emailed some information related to the Speaker's Day event they're having St. Gabriel's. Today I'm here to dive into this very minor situation head on.

_Losing control isn't something I'm good at._

Presently I'm seated in my car gripping the steering wheel, turning my knuckles white. Like a coward I'm on the verge of hyper-ventilating, staring at the front of the building. I opted to drive myself down here because I didn't want Taylor to recognize that I was in a hot steaming mess. In the absence of Dr Flynn's counsel I thought it would be a good exercise to come down here on my own. Hypothetically I reserve the right to exercise some rational common sense on a few occasions. How on earth am I going to explain a slight nervous breakdown before a juvenile audience at the event? I'm here to acclimatise myself, nothing more and absolutely nothing less. Unfortunately Mother isn't here to mentally hold my hand, nonetheless there's always my brother's girlfriend, Kate. Her cynical attitude will definitely dampened my mood.

Eventually I park the car and walk up the stairs to the intercom. When I buzzed I heard the spritely voice of Miss Katherine Kavanagh.

"It's me, Christian" I announced monotonous. I smirked mentally as I heard a long pregnant pause accompanied by her coldness oozing through the small white speaker box.

"Oh it's you" she drawled, right after the door clicks open.

As I step inside my eyes scan the refurbished surroundings. Repainted walls, new floors, colourful frames on the walls. It's like putting a plaster on an open scab, this is all a disguise. Nothing was allegedly fresh about this place. Whilst strolling towards the corridor, I couldn't help taking a second to glimpse the base of the staircase where I made my unfulfilled promise. I scoff at the thought.

Miss Kavanagh appears stoic at the end of the hallway, half lid and embittered.

"What are you doing here?" she's poised with her arms folded and glaring at me.

"Nice to see to you too Miss Kavanagh" my mocking temperament infuriates her further, much to my delight, "I'm here to get some inspiration for my speech tomorrow. I was wondering if I could take a look around, watch some of your people in action"

"The kids and the councillors are doing classes right now. If you want you can go check them out on the first floor, the dormitories and the craft rooms are on the second floor. Don't touch anything, and if you get lost please don't call me"

She arches her eyebrow with a stern look, turn on her heels and walk away.

**APOV**

Adjusting my reading glasses by the frame with one hand I look around the room and observe that I've been able to eliminate half of the evaluations on my desk in six days. _Yay me_. Glancing at the clock on the wall I noticed that it's almost eleven. My disloyal brain communicates the time of day to my stomach. I scowl exasperated at my rumbling tummy, damn it. Serves me right for skipping breakfast again. I'm supposed to take these completed folders to José, perhaps I can do lunch after I drop these off.

José Rodriguez is the home's visual arts tutor. He's very admirable and passionate in his work. Not to mention he's hot, very hot. It's a good thing I have a rule about dating people I work with. A couple years ago Jack pulled that shit on me, since then he's been hovering over me like a creepy big brother.

As I climb the stairs to the first floor my stomach churns and grumble for the second time, I look down slightly embarrassed. It's a good thing no one is with me. I decide to quicken my pace towards José's classroom when I see a man leaning against the wall peering through the glass window in the door.

There's a serene disposition about him however he shouldn't be there.

"Excuse me Sir" when I catch his attention it's like he's looking right through me.

His grey eyes seemed inviting and predatory at the same time. Instantly my professional mode shines through.

"Are you looking for someone" I maintain.

"No actually I'm doing some recon for my speech. . . . . Grey, Christian Grey" he stops holding up the wall and presents his right hand to me. Now his gaze becomes a little softer and tantalizing.

_My God he's gorgeous._ Even though the man before me is the epitome of masculinity, I calmly suppress my fleeting emotions. _C'mon Anastasia you're acting like you're sixteen, hmm like you've never seen a good looking man before._

Courteous and pokerfaced I return the gesture, "Oh Mr Grey, you're our featured speaker tomorrow" goddamn it, my face is turning pink.

"Yes" his smile broadens.

"DR STEELE", before I could introduce myself to the man I witness Kate running up to me breathless like her ass is on fire.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

_In this moment I am at peace_

However it was short lived.

"Excuse me Sir"

My eyes flickers dangerously to a commanding, powerful feminine voice mere feet away from me. I understand her curiosity and she may not be aware of who I am, but to interrupt someone in such an aggressive manner is improper. At first I gaze at her like she's not even there, then those features caught my attention. Petite, brunette, blue eyes. The frames of her reading glasses are red, it actually complemented her face and the way that shirt caresses her breast is tempting. Tempting me to touch her. She looks like a librarian, a very sexy librarian. _My god._

She's addressing me so I should at least acknowledge her but before I could, she speaks.

"Are you looking for someone", I think she's trying to challenge me.

"No actually I'm doing some recon for my speech. . . . . Grey, Christian Grey" she's unfazed by my movements towards her and maintain a concrete stance. I offer my hand to her, awestruck by her stable reaction. She smiles for a brief moment. Unconsciously my eyes trail to her mouth, just in time to see her casually licking her lips. . . .not on purpose, although I felt I light trigger in my pants. Eventually she shakes my hand with a firm, authoritative grip.

"Oh Mr Grey, you're our featured speaker tomorrow". Wait, she's blushing.

"Yes" I agree. _Goddamn what a beautiful creature._

"DR STEELE" Miss Kavanagh's voice booms, _annoyance rears its ugly head_, _nice timing Katherine_.

Like a speed demon her eyes are fixed my new found beauty. Of course she's here to snatch her from me. Just then I realized that she called her 'Doctor', ugh not another one.

Here I take the opportunity to scan her features as she turns her attention to Kate. Slowly I'm torturing myself, my fingers desperately wanted to undress her right there in the hallway. Unknowing to her she teases me. But what I admire the most is her skin, it's flawless. I envision myself planting butterfly kisses on the curve of her neck, down her back. . . . . .

"Where have you been? I need you" Miss Kavanagh declared. Without another word she literally drags the woman away from me like I was infected with the plague. I cannot believe my brother's girlfriend is so immature. Instantly her head slings to side when she is jolted by my stinging glare grazing her back before she turns the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

I know it's ridiculous.

For the entire function I stood to the back of the hall. Just in case I needed to flee for my life. Every time I got the urge to look up, there he is. Christian Grey is constantly staring at me. Something about his eyes is making my body heat up below my waist. It's curio, there's a fire in those grey eyes and it's drawing me in slowly. Our eyes are mesh together now, involuntarily bite my lip and my fingers are suggestively fiddling with the heart pendant on my gold chain, not to mention my chest is heaving heavily.

"Dr Steele" the sound jerks me out of his spell. Kate is pulling what I guess is her boyfriend behind her. She sure gets a kick out of dragging people away.

"Would you stop calling me that? We've know each other a week now, you can call me Anastasia" hopefully she gets the message, there's no way I can be more clearer than that.

"Okay Anastasia, this is my boyfriend Elliot Grey. Elliot this is Dr Anastasia Steele but she prefers to be call Anastasia or Ms Steele" she giggled.

"Pleased to meet you Elliot" I extend my hand to him, that's when I notice the man is frightfully pale. _What did I do?_ My eyes switch back and forth between him and Kate. As the seconds tick by he appears more and more petrified.

"Annie" he breaths, I become pale myself.

There's only one person in my life that calls me by that name. And if this is little Elliot from my past, then that means. . . .

"Christian" I whisper, daring not to look across the room.

Moments later, Kate, Elliot and I are sitting huddled in the corner of the room. I have my hand clasped against my mouth in shock. Now and then I would steal a glance at Christian on the other side of the room with his mother and sister. I have to admit, I can't believe how different he appears, he's changed, no he's gone. This man Christian Grey is so unfamiliar.

"When you left, Christian isolated himself, no one could touch him. Slowly he began to wither, he wouldn't eat. There were times he'd say that he wanted to die in his sleep, so that's what he spent most of his days doing. Sleeping. Two years later the Greys adopted us. . . . .me, Christian and Mia. You had already left when Mia came to the Home. He's gone through a lot Annie. But there's a part of him no one can reach. Not even my Mother. When he was seventeen he gave up on everything, that's when he decided on becoming a different person. In order to flush out his demons he had to re-invent himself. But I don't understand, why didn't he recognise you? You're the same old Annie" he giggles almost on the verge of tears.

When I glance around the room the last of the guests are trickling out of the venue. It's just the three of us grouped together, and it appears that Christian Grey is gone too. I feel a little disappointed. Before we separate Elliot gives me a whole-hearted warm bear hug.

Soon afterwards I'm alone walking back to my office to gather my jacket and my purse. When I enter the room I notice that there's a book laying on the only vacant space in the table top, inching closer I realized what it is.

_The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, the book that I gave him. . . . .he brought it back. . . . .why? That means he knows, he knows who I am. Then why do I want to cry?  
><em>

My emotions avalanche into sheer panic, he was here in my office. Uncontrollably I begin to tremble. Without thinking I turned around swiftly to dash out the room, my primary mission was to find him. Instead he found me, to my surprise I crash into him violently, he captures me protectively and possessively by my waist. I'm staring at him wide-eyed and vulnerable. My mouth becomes slack and dry, he's so close I can feel our breaths mix. Our heated bodies are pressing together and my hands are crumpling his shirt. I can feel his heart rate accelerate under my touch.

"Hello Anastasia" he whispered as his warm breath tickles my lips. His eyes are seductively boring mine, I feel hypnotized, I'm spellbound.

_Oh God, please kiss me for Christ sake_


	4. Let's Be Cordial

**Chapter 3**

**Let's be cordial**

* * *

><p><strong>APOV <strong>

If it wasn't for the rhythmic sound of the second hand ticking from the clock on the wall, the room would have been dead quiet. Here I remained frozen in his arms. This moment is such a corny cliché. Bit by bit my body becomes flaccid. My only support is his arms fastened securely around my waist. As the seconds tick by I'm being sucked in by his bodily gravitational pull.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to kiss me Anastasia" he mutters, gazing into my eyes with a wicked smirk. His conceited annotations hit me like a brick in the face, suddenly all my mental strength and will-power returned in a flash, I'm in the clutches of a smug, arrogant jackass.

My eyes remained fixed on his, however physically I don't adjust myself. _Are you sure you want to play this game Christian Grey?_ Slowly, my hands let go and proceeded to travel upwards, our eyes are laced with seductive eagerness. The tip of my fingers reaches his shirt collar and gave him a slight tug. Mechanically, he leans in closer, almost sealing the four inch gap between us. He's close enough that our lips mildly brush against each other, I can taste a wisp of his warm breath. For a brief moment his eyes are celebrating, he thinks has me now. Staring straight in his eyes I present a one sided sneer that matches his own.

"No Christian. . . .I'm not" I whisper matching his tenor, swiftly I spread my hands flat against his broad shoulders and push him away from me as hard as I can. He stumbles back almost losing his balance. Totally composed, I level myself and retrieve my purse. Keeping my eyes on him, I reach for my jacket which is hanging next to him by the doorway. The expression on his face is priceless, it's a mixture of bewilderment, dissatisfaction and anger. As I pull on my coat, I moved past him and enter the corridor like nothing ever happened. Leaving the door to my office wide open.

Obviously he's in shock, I don't hear him trotting after me. When my hand reaches for the exit he shouts my name from the other end of the corridor, it comes out like a plea. Indifferently, I flick my eyes over my shoulder. At this point I'm hardly interested in what he has to say. But he seems lost, like my actions didn't make sense to him.

"Goodbye Christian, it was really good catching up with you", I snicker with a glare. And I ended it on that note buzzing myself out the door, sure enough I didn't turn around.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV <strong>

On this very perfect Monday morning I arrived to Grey Enterprise Holdings at 6:45 am. Enthused and reinvigorated I was able to rattle a few cages with some very early morning phone conversations without Andrea or Olivia. And I completed a handful of menial tasks that were adjourned due to my absence last Friday.

Now, after two energetic meetings and a conference call I'm positioned at the ceiling to floor windows of my office gazing at the distant horizon.

If anything had arisen over this weekend it was a total blur. It was one of those instances where I had no desire to be with anyone. The only thing I recalled over the last two days was either the incident that occurred with Anastasia or reading the thick dossier on her life Taylor brought for me on Thursday night. The episode that transpired last Friday night has been a repetitive curse in my mind. Yet I applaud her boldness, the woman is bewitching and she simply defies logic. . . .my logic. On any other day, another woman would have thrown down everything at my feet, maybe even suck me off or let me bend her over and fuck her right there in that office, but Anastasia Steele refused my advances. Strange enough, the mental mind fuck she performed the other night made me yearn for her.

After touring St Gabriel's last Thursday afternoon, I discovered that the epicenter of my nightmares is virtually non-existent. Hence, I can return there freely, to visit my Mother, or. . . . . .to visit her.

Bringing my wrist to my face the time is 11:15am, I walk over to my desk and press the intercom on the phone to alert my Executive Assistant.

"Andrea"

"Yes Mr. Grey"

"I have two appointments, one at one o'clock and the other at three o'clock. Yes?"

"Yes Mr. Grey"

"Please reschedule them for two and four o'clock respectively, thank you"

"Of course Mr. Grey"

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

_I'm sitting against the trunk of a tree when suddenly there's a dark figure overshadowing me, obscuring the words in my book. When I look up the individual and the sun are directly in my peripheral view, I raise my arm against my face shielding my eyes to get a better view of this person hovering over me._

"_What are you doing nerd?"_

_Standing in front of me is Elliot Vance, the resident bully. Instead of wasting my time I silently berate him then turn my attention back to the book. _

"_HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU" I continue to read on, ignoring him. Lightly wetting my index finger on my tongue I turn another page, disregarding the fact that this troll is blocking the light._

"_I SAID I'M TALKING TO YOU" he rips the book from my hands. Instantly I jump to my feet, but it's hopeless. The palm of his massive right hand completely envelopes my face leaving me immobile and powerless to do anything. _

_I can't reach my book. He's holding it in his left hand extended away from me. Becoming more irate I claw at him scratching his arm. As the scrapes burn his skin he shoves me cruelly crashing my back into the tree trunk. He's livid, angry, without mercy he rips a handful pages from my book. I watch on defenseless on all fours, grass between my fingers, pages raining to the ground. Between the anger and tears I wince slightly from the pain shooting through my back. He had a disgusting scowl on his face, it was the last thing I saw before he was toppled over by a blur. My savior had Elliot pinned to the ground, thrashing him relentlessly with both fists. His back was facing me but I recognize his clothes and his messy dark copper-colored hair covering his facial features._

_Oh no._

_The expression on my face is frightful. I can't allow him to do this, he'll only get into trouble._

"_Stop it Christian" I scream as I struggle to get up, "Christian, stop . . . . .STOP, STOP IT"_

". . . . . .I have no problem leaving that up to you Anastasia, you're the expert" he giggles, his voice sneaks into my consciousness. "Anastasia. . . . .oye Anastasia, oye"

I'm jolted out of another reminiscence. It seems I'm having a lot of these lately. I lift my distracted eyes from my disorganized desk to José who's sitting on the opposite side. His eyebrows furrows as he looks me up and down, he appears to be deeply concern about my latest periodic daydream. Straightening myself in the chair, I remove my glasses and place my palms against my face. _I need a moment. _Sighing heavily I take a deep breath and remove my hands. There's a kind worried expression on his face, I try not to notice but he's totally engrossed in my movements.

I'm not about to lie. Thinking about Christian Grey's conceitedness upset me on Friday night, by Saturday I tried not to concern myself with his behaviour. But I have to admit, I wondered what had happened to make sure an introvert boy turn into an arrogant jackass. For the last two hours José and I have been going over a few evaluations I've made.

"Are you okay?" he asks uncomfortably.

"Yes I'm fine José" I answer appreciatively.

The urge to divulge some of my personal problems is right there on the tip of my tongue. One in particular, my mother, but I know better. You know when people say that 'when you talk about it you'll feel better', that isn't always true. In some cases talking doesn't help at all. Sometimes that's the doorway to either being the subject of gossip or another relationship, whether it's platonic or intimate.

"Well, I have some good news", he announced unexpectedly.

"Yeah", I smiled attentively.

"I've decided to open a gallery and focus more on my work"

"That's great! Where will you be showcasing your work?"

"In New York" he replied a bit downcast pursing his lips.

"New York, and I was just getting to know you" I gesture to him.

"I know" he concurs

"Well, it's great working with you and you're wonderful with the kids. I'm sure they'll miss you too, as far as I can tell you're their favorite teacher", he gives me that oh please look.

"C'mon who doesn't love Art?"

"You've got a point" I grin shrugging my shoulders.

"Anyway, this Friday will be my last working day and I was. . . . ."

His sentence was abbreviated by a series of firm knocks on the door.

"Come in" I enunciate in a heighten pitch.

The door opened in a one smooth motion. . . ._you've got to be kidding me_. Standing in the doorway immaculate and impeccable like a D&G model is no other than Christian Grey, white shirt, grey suit, grey tie. Being ever so aware of my actions my face doesn't move a muscle. He takes a step into my office probably expecting me to be alone with his line of sight solely concentrated on my face. I shouldn't. ... but I do. It's like watching the sun set. From the time he realized I wasn't by myself his face changes. Here, I fixate on his verbal and non-verbal actions. I study him intently, his forehead scrunch a bit, his lips tighten, and his eyes are indifferent, very indifferent. He opens his mouth to address me but I cut him off instantly.

"You remember Mr Rodriguez" I wave diverting his view to my colleague opposite me.

"Yes of course. How do you do?" Vehemently raising his hand to acknowledge him.

"I'm doing well Mr. Grey. I enjoyed your speech last week, quiet inspirational" Jose commended heartily. Christian remained frosty and tolerant. _He's such a dick, the man can't even acknowledge a compliment._ Now that the pleasantries was out of the way I ask in a very professional tone.

"How can I help you. . . .Mr. Grey" His eyes constricts a fraction by the use of such a formality. Squaring his jaw, his smoky grey eyes penetrate my emotionless façade.

"Unfortunately, we got off on the wrong foot. I was on my way to lunch and I thought I could drop by and ask you to accompany me?", _**SAY NO SAY NO SAY NO**_, my face remains the same, no reaction.

I look to José tilting my head, "Are we done here?" I ask like the decision is totally up to him._ Here, I'm slowly twisting the knife. _

"Yes. . . .I believe we are?" it comes across like a question like he's not sure himself.

I shrug my shoulder nonchalantly and meet Christian's cutting gaze, "Okay Mr. Grey I'll join you for lunch"

Christian can't see but I notice from the corner of my eye that José is giving me a disapproving grimace. Uncertain of what is going on, he gets out of the chair at a loss and gather his documents reluctantly. "Well you two enjoy your lunch. See you when you get back Anastasia"

Christian follows him with his eyes until he's out the door. His attitude is laughable, he's stewing. . . . . _and trust me there's more to come_.

After putting on my blazer, I straightened my posture with my arms cross waiting for him to put all his mental faculties back in order. I can tell that this was unsettling for him, so many things went wrong in that one moment. Not long after, he raises his hand towards the door, giving me the ladies first gesture, I depart the office with a simple nod.

We say nothing as we walk side by side down the corridor. Before we reach the exit he takes one huge step in front of me grabs the doorknob, presses the exit switch and pulls the door back for me. Again, he signals me out the door.

So this is how it's going to be. . . . . .no talking just sign language.

I lace my fingers together as we're walking down the steps to the front the building. Parked alongside the sidewalk is an exquisite black Audi A8 sedan. There's a man dressed very sharp situated adjacent to the car, he's obviously waiting on us.

Christian slightly raises his hand to him, "It's alright Taylor, I'll take it from here"

"Certainly Sir", he replies giving him a slight nod before making his way to the driver's seat.

Realizing what was about to happen I pause to allow him, he reaches over and open the door to the backseat. Meeting his eyes I raised my eyebrows and bite my lower lip while getting into the car, I look away when he closes the door. Seconds later he walks around and get in from the other side. Without uttering a word, Taylor drives off into city.

Awkwardness stretches for approximately twenty minutes. I spent the time staring out the window or clearing my throat from the dryness from not exercising my vocal cords.

_Hallelujah_. Pulling up front of the restaurant my brain was merrily doing somersaults, I need to wet my pallet. My hand habitually reaches over to open the door, then, I remembered the protocol twenty minutes ago. I remained seated until the door opens again, this time he extends his hand. Doubtful, I accept it after a two second delay. Placing my hand in his sent an electric current through my body, when he let go I rub my fingers together as if to get rid of this pulsating feeling.

Outside the restaurant the delicious fragrances of food overwhelmed me, regretfully I skipped breakfast again. When we enter there is no need for him to announce himself. _Of course he's Christian Grey._ A tall, and very attractive red-head spotted him from a mile away.

"Good afternoon Mr. Grey. Please, this way" her voice is dripping with honey, leading calmly in her catwalk stride in front of us.

He signals again for me to go first but this time I'm to follow our gracious hostess. Well this exhibition is very distracting and obviously it was all for him, her hips were swaying too much for my attention. We don't enter the dining area, we're walking parallel to it. With a courteous smile she stops a few steps away and open the door to a private room. When I walked through the door I stub my foot on the carpeting almost catapulting to floor. This room was huge, empty and contained an average round table with place settings and seating for two. I lock my jaw slightly irate and balled my fist. Hell I shouldn't be surprised. It's payback for what happened on Friday. I have to endure Christian Grey's narcissistic tendencies isolated for an hour or so.

_Well another game's afoot, time to put my game face on._

Before I can lift my hand to the chair back, he's already there. Pulling it out and inviting me to sit. As soon as he takes his seat the red-head speaks.

"As requested Mr. Grey your server will be Ralph, he will arrive shortly. Do you require anything?"

"Anastasia?" he asks directing the woman's attention to me.

"Yes indeed" my voice croaks. I place my hand against my throat. "Can I have some water?"

"Of course" she replied with worry.

Turning on her heels hurriedly she darts to the corner of the room where there's a small trolley with large bottles of water and extra glasses. In a flash she comes back with my desired refreshment of choice. Daintily she turns the glass in front of me upright and pours the liquid, I am mentally smiling.

Not wanting to appear overly anxious I wait for her to replace the cap on the bottle before putting the glass to my lips. My eyes flutter as I quench my dying thirst.

With a mild smile she ask, "Do you require anything else?"

"No, thank you" I reply. With that I watch her make her exit out of the room.

I don't turn my head, only my eyes. Christian's face is unreadable, his eyes are boring straight threw me but even with that pensive stare he's gorgeous. _  
><em>

"Are you alright?" he finally ask.

"Yes. . .thank you" I say grudgingly. Then I turn my attention to the menus that were placed on the table. My finger gingerly trail along the words. I don't look up, I can feel him dissecting me, scrutinizing everything that I do. . . . .of course I'm right. When I lean back into the chair he enquires.

"Have you made your selection?"

"Yes" I respond curt, but then again "How is inviting me to lunch in a secluded, private room, where no one can hear me scream is going to make up for the 'wrong foot' we got off on"

"I apologize, I assumed that privacy would have been appropriate if we needed to have let's say, a heated discussion" then he leaned closer, "and if my intentions were to make you scream, we wouldn't be in this room"

Now my face reacts, I walked right into that one. Before I can detonate an applicable response, there's a mild knock on the door.

"Come" he announces victoriously, keeping his eyes on mine.

"Good afternoon Mr. Grey" a very gleeful young man strolls through the door with a cloth napkin draped over his levelled arm.

"Good afternoon Ralph" he stands and give him a broad grin and a firm handshake, "How are things?"

"Very good Mr. Grey" the young man eyes me with a hint of curiosity, from his reaction I can tell that either Christian routinely has lunch with someone else or he usually dines alone.

"Have you decided?" he asks looking between the both of us, "Miss. . . ." he's waiting for a reply.

"Steele. Miss Steele" I answer.

"Yes Miss Steele, what will you be having today?"

"Mash potatoes, broccoli florets and seared salmon" I nod.

"Mr. Grey?"

"I think I'll have the same" he grins, _god he's so handsome_.

"Very good" Ralph coincides, "please allow me to remove your menus". Reflexively, I pull my hands off the table like if it had just burned my skin. After collecting them he declares that he'll be back shortly shutting the door behind him. I am aching to resume where we left off, however I know he's expecting that, so I divert the conversation elsewhere.

"When did you did find out about me?" I probe in a tranquil tone.

"A few hours after I met you. I have to confess that I'm quite impressed by your achievements" swiftly I lower my eyes into my hands that's laying on my lap. I don't want to look at him or else my face is going to turn beet red.

"I met Elliot at the Speaker's Day Event" I gush brimming.

"Yes, I noticed"

"That's when I found out about you. Your successes aren't bad either Mr. Grey"

He leans forward resting his clasped fingers on the table with a dark penetrating stare. "Are you angry with me?"

I look at him perplex, "At the moment, no"

"Then why do you address me as Mr. Grey?" _I do it to antagonize you._

Assessing his demeanor, I rest my elbows on the table, fasten my hands together and rest my lips against them. Again he's discontented, he's not in control of this.

Once our meals arrive we eat in silence for half an hour. Whatever this is, a meeting, date, get-together, it's excruciating. But my uneasiness dissipates by the time my dessert arrives. I'm having a generous portion of New York cheesecake with strawberries and whipped cream. From the first bite the sweet caresses my tongue making the endorphins in my body snap to life and raising the pores on my skin. Unbeknownst to me I'm playfully cutting away the delicious triangle, sucking the spoon and scraping it along my tongue in my sealed mouth. I do this until my final piece.

When I complete the course my eyes trail over to Christian, he's watching me intently under an intense, piercing gaze while having a shot of expresso.

"You know he likes you" he utters.

"Who?" I query bewildered.

"Mr. Rodriguez" he retorts resolute and certain.

Maybe he's right but I'm not about to admit that. I simply shrug my shoulders dismissively and avert my eyes from his. Why do I feel like **this** is going to be the 'heated conversation' he'd describe earlier?

Relief comes in the form of a knock on the door. Thank the stars, it was our ever so diligent server Ralph. If I were paying for this meal I'd reward him with a huge tip. He enters with a perfect regal stance polite and humble.

"Will there be anything else Mr. Grey?"

"Anastasia?" Christian turns to me.

"No, I'm fine thank you" straightening my posture.

"That will be all for today Ralph" Christian conclude.

"Very good Mr. Grey. . .Miss Steele, please enjoy the balance of your day"

"Thank you" we replied in unison.

When Ralph exits the room, he authoritatively stands up from the table. Fastening the buttons on his jacket he looks majestic. Quickly I avoid his eyes as not appear as if I'm ogling. I remain seated not wanting upset the flow of events thus far. Keeping his eyes on me he pulls out his Samsung phone and proceeds to make a call.

"Taylor, please meet us out front", he doesn't wait for a reply, returning the device back to his pocket.

My eyes trace his movements as he walks around the table and stands behind me. Gently, I lift myself and he slowly draws the chair away. This close contact reminds me of the incident on Friday, he smells so good. I feel his eyes on the nape of my neck, my hair is on end. Again my body shivers, I scold myself for feeling this way, this is worrisome. _Stop this, he's just an old long lost friend, yes he's blindingly handsome but there's something I can't get past, something dark. Part of him is hidden. _We walk side by side retracing our steps back to the entrance of the restaurant. Once we're outside he repeats the same procedures with the car.

Somehow our journey back rushed by quickly, we say nothing but I feel his eyes digging into me. After ushering me out of the car, I walk in front of him to the door, dialing my five digit security code on the keypad. With his hand already on the door handle it clicks open. He pushes it back, stands aside and allows me to enter. This time I can't hide my emotions, I chuckle, shaking my head at his present and persistent chivalry.

My feet stop and I turn to face him when we arrive to the closed door of my office, this as far as I want him to go. He looks so yummy in his perfect debonair stance, hands in his pockets. Like a crash of lightening I broke the deafening silence between us.

"Thank you lunch was delicious", I say gratefully.

"My pleasure Anastasia, I'm looking forward to doing it again"

"Maybe, who knows", I reply relaxed heaving my shoulders

"We will", he guarantees, then his eyes darken, "I can tell. . . . you have a weakness for sweet desserts"

"Oh god", I sigh, "you know, you were doing so well until that last statement"

Raising his eyebrows, he gave a beautiful toothy laugh, my heart is doing back flips, and unconsciously. . . . I'm sucking on my lower lip. He takes a step forward which shakes me from my daze.

"Anastasia, I would like us to be friends", my mind does a double take. "Clearly a lot has happened since we both left this orphanage. I understand we're two different people in different places. But I want to get to know you again, not what I read on paper. The true Dr. Anastasia Rose Steele"

"It's okay, you don't have to call me doctor", I rudely interject, however it goes unnoticed.

"So can we?" he question with earnest compassion.

"Okay", I hesitate, "but I have one question for you", he narrows his eyes doubtfully but I continue anyway, "why didn't you come find me?"

With regret on his face his eyes flutters shut, "I can't answer that question Anastasia. ...at least not now" he opens them again, "One day I'll tell you, I promise"

"Okay. . . .I can accept that. Good bye Christian Grey", his lips curve slightly.

"Enjoy the rest of your day Anastasia Steele"

He remains standing in the corridor until I enter my office and close the door. As I lean against it for much needed support, I can hear him retreat down the hallway. Clutching my chest, I can feel the palpitations against my hand.

In that moment I become ever so optimistic. I hope he's true to his word, friends...that's a good start.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, have a great day everyone<strong>


	5. Removed

**Chapter 4**

**Removed**

* * *

><p><strong>APOV <strong>

He's gone, the room is silent. . . . . .why am I still leaning on the office door with my hand against my chest.

_Shit, I think I'm having a heart attack. . . .calm down Ana. You're behaving stupid._

Fluttering my eyelids closed I gave a lengthy exhale. Time to get back to work. Quickly I peel my jacket off my body and place it on the hook next to the door. All of a sudden I bulged with avid interest. I collapsed myself on my chair swivelling across to the desk extension where I give the PC my undivided attention.

Time to awake my friend Google. My fingers swiftly tap against the keyboard. Search: Christian Grey.

The results yield a mass of information. The foremost two sites are Wikipedia of course, the first Christian Grey and the second Grey Enterprise Holdings. Initially, I venture into his Wikipedia bio. The page presents the usual information.

Early life

Career

Business Ventures

Controversies and criticisms

Influences

Bibliography

References

External Links

**Christian Grey (born 18 June 1986) is an American business magnate and real estate investor. He is best known as the Chief Executive Officer of Grey Enterprise Holdings, which comprises more than 121 companies. **

**At the age of twenty-six he succeeded to the role of CEO after his father's untimely death in 2011. After 21 years of being the leading investment firm on the U.S west coast, in 2012, Christian Grey diversified the company into real estate investments. The expansion was deemed to be a precarious one according to shareholders back then, resulting in the resignation of three Board members and a number of high ranking officials. Mr. Grey was chastised for the move until the organisation struck a deal with Japanese investors which in turn strengthen relations between the two countries.**

**According to the Forbes 2013 list of billionaires, Grey is the fourth richest citizen of the United States, with an estimated net worth of US$23.8 billion. **

Talk about bluffing my way through a conversation, I knew jack shit about the man. My conscience was giving me a high pitched girlie scream. I just had lunch with billionaire, and I didn't even know it. . . . . how cool is that.

"Well there goes one thing off my bucket list" I mumble sarcastically.

On the right side of the page, my eyes hang on to a two inch picture of him. He's wearing his signature leering smile and seductive eyes. Seconds pass by as the image on the monitor is making my breath hitch, unconsciously my eyes are running along the curve his lips, my body feels light as I give the image a flickered blink. With my hand beneath my chin my thumb lightly plays with the side of my neck. I shake my head, scroll down quickly not wanting to be trapped by these feelings.

**. . . . . .Christian Grey was adopted at the age of twelve from St Gabriel's Children's' Home, Seattle. His adoptive father was Carrick Grey (10 March 1958 – 23 May 2011), and his adoptive mother is Dr Grace Trevelyan-Grey. Grey has mild dyslexia and had poor academic performance as a student in high school, but later his father discovered that he had strong entrepreneurial and leadership qualities, hence he succeeds in Business and Corporate academia.**

Dyslexia? I scrunch my face at the revelation. Nevertheless I hit the back button and select the 'IMAGES' tab. There must be more than a hundred mouth-watering pics of him. Nothing casual, always business like and mainly by himself, or if not by himself with members of his family. I find it odd though. He's handsome, drowning in money yet he can't manage to have a piece of arm candy when he goes out in public. I produce a questionable look on my face and my thoughts are going into overdrive.

Making me jump is a series of knocks on the door. Like a child who got caught stealing a cookie I hastily shut down the Firefox page I had open.

"Come in" I announce, putting my reading glasses on.

"Hey Ana"

"Hi Kate. What's up?"

"Heard you had lunch with Christian", I cock my right eyebrow with interest. I don't want to be openly rude but I'm waiting for the part where she tells me that any of _this_ is her business.

"José told you, huh?" I remark.

"Yeah, he seemed. . . .troubled."

I don't budge, the mere fact that José is 'troubled' solidifies my presumptions.

"Did I do something wrong?" I said only due to courtesy, because her answer really didn't matter anyway.

"No! It's just sometimes he can be a real asshole. Elliot told me you two were very close when you were kids. I know it's none of my business. ." _are you reading my mind Kate? _". . .I just want you to be careful. He's very aloof, secretive, I don't want you to get hurt, you seem like a good person"

Her words soften my passive features. Honestly I'm grateful for her concern. I give her curt smile and respond.

"Christian and I are just friends. Yes he's self-absorbed and introvert, but I can handle him" I heard my inner voice laugh at me disdainfully. _Are you trying to convince her or yourself?_

"Did José tell you about Friday?"

"Yeah he's leaving right?"

"Yeah, it's not that" she waved off, "he's invited us to his friend's art show Friday night"

"Is everyone going?" I ask for assurance.

"Well, most of us. C'mon it will be fun"

"Fun. . . . . .at an art show" I want to laugh, her statement sounds like an oxymoron.

"You know what I mean" she rolls her eyes.

"Okay I'll go" I answer to her satisfaction.

. . . . . . . .

It's almost six o'clock, I'm thirsty. The first thing I do before I take off my jacket is head to the kitchen. Grabbing the fridge door pulling it open to grace my eyes on a solitary item in this huge cold box, a five gallon bottle of water. Since I've moved to Seattle eleven days ago I haven't gone anywhere, not even to a supermarket. I'm even embarrassed to invite anyone to my well-furnished apartment, there isn't a crumb of food to offer. Hopefully I'll spend this weekend foraging for sustenance.

After quenching my thirst, I make my way to the bedroom and climb out of my clothes bit by bit. I have a personal love affair with this bed, this room. With my apartment on the tenth floor I have a reasonable view of city. Whatever mental depictions I have of heaven, matches this room. The walls are painted pearl white with matching flooring and furniture, there's an accent painting above the headboard of bed. Clad in a white tank top and underwear, I dive flat onto my stomach spread eagle on my queen size bed, descending and nuzzling myself into this utopia of comfort. In a matter of seconds I turn on my side and cuddle a pillow to my chest listening to the silence of my surroundings. Like a thief in the night, the image of his eyes, his smile, his fragrance intrude my subconscious.

"..._are you going__ to kiss me Anastasia?" _

"Yes" I murmur as my eyes commands me forcefully to go to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . .

_What is it? _

Half-awake in the darkness I'm muddled and tangled, grumbling and moaning to a hum echoing through the apartment. Damn, it's my cell phone, I left it on the kitchen counter. Clumsily rolling myself off the bed, my backside hits the floor before my feet does. I'm fully awake now, it takes me a few seconds to recover from the reeling pain, by the time I get to my feet it stops ringing. It doesn't matter I want to know who it is. Making my way through the darkness, the device illuminates that part of the room like a lighthouse in the darkness. As soon as I tap the display it reads '4 MISSED CALLS. . . DAD'.

Anxiety slow spikes within me, please god let this be one of his routine checks. When my finger taps the call option, I purse my lips bring the phone to my ear. After two rings he answers.

**"Anastasia"**

"Hey Dad. I was asleep when I missed your calls" my ear is searching for any clue of despair or alarm.

"**I haven't heard from you since you've moved"**

"I know Dad and I'm sorry. I've been absorbed in work" I walk over to the light switch in the living room and flick it on.

"**I thought so. Have you been eating properly?"**

"Yes Dad" _lies, lies, god forgive me._

"**You don't sound too convincing Ana. . . ."**

"How's Mom Dad?" changing the topic quickly. He pauses, I visualise him staring half-lid and blank at any given wall in the house, sudden interruptions usually don't sit too well with him. I flop down on the couch and elevate my feet.

"**She's doing well. Some days are better than most, you know"**

"I know Dad. Kiss her good night for me"

"**Sure will kiddo. Take care of yourself Ana and call me"**

"Yes Dad" I roll my eyes, "thanks for calling. I love you"

"**Love you too Ana, bye"**

"Bye"

. . . . . . .

Okay it ends today because this is getting ridiculous, yes my eating habits are bothersome and a bit unhealthy but it's nothing to be disturbed about. I'm convinced that everyone believes that I don't possess a stove or a microwave at home. I've been residing in Seattle for fifteen days and out of those fifteen days I've been working at St Gabriel's for ten. Whenever I felt a snack craving coming I'd go the kitchen and bother the attendants for whatever is lying around for lunch. Kate caught me having a banana, an apple and a pack of Skittles for lunch on Tuesday, Wednesday was a pack of Doritos, a granola bar and a cup of yogurt and Thursday she made me a delicious BLT sandwich, shamefully that came with a price. I had to endure a warning and lecture that I would normally receive from my father. And now on Friday José offered to buy me lunch. Normally I would refuse but simply because it was his last day, I caved. But this wrong anyway I should be buying him lunch, but he insisted. However I told him that _I_ had to pick the place, which ended up being Linda's Diner about a block away.

Exiting the building we trot down the steps onto the sidewalk. As I begin our trek I'm sought of regretting that I didn't change into a pair of flats. It's only two minutes away, or three minutes.

Listening to my pumps softly trotting against the concrete, I manage to think about **him**. During the last four days I haven't thought much about Christian, or tried not to. It's like when you date a guy once and he says he'll call and he doesn't_. No he didn't say he would call but it was implied, he said he wanted be friends. Friends do call each other right?_ . . . .Yeah, each. . .other, I didn't make the effort either.

Anyway I wasn't surprised or holding my breath, he's a very busy man. Building empires and shaping the world takes a lot of tenacity and strength. Besides, I have my own world to construct, it may not be as grand and spectacular like Christian Grey's.

What am I doing? I mentally slap my forehead, José invited me out for lunch and I am here thinking about Christian Grey, GAHHH. Anyway we're here, the restaurant is teeming with the lunchtime crowd. A bubbly waitress approached us just as we sit in the booth seats, promptly taking our orders. To make up for my silence during the brief walk I decided to strike up a conversation.

"So why did you decide on this move, if you don't mind me asking" I enquire with a little caution clasping my hands together in front of me on the table.

"No I don't mind. A friend of mine encouraged me to enter a few pieces to an NYC art festival earlier this year. Weeks later I was given a proposal to exhibit my work and be part of a respected art organization" he smiles, gesturing.

"That's great. At least you're following your ambitions. I'm happy for you and don't forget us little people here in Seattle, big shot New York artist"

"Big shot!" his eyes lit up, "Ana please. In a few months when I get settled I'd like all of you to come visit the gallery"

"Cool"

Distractingly, I spot the waitress heading our way fully loaded with the orders on two trays. In no time he was digging into a chicken burger and fries and a tall glass of soda and I was nibbling at a turkey club sandwich but my main focus was a strawberry milkshake, for every bite I matched it with two long gulps of the drink. I was filling up fast. His head pops up half-way through his meal.

"So how do like it here in Seattle?" his question comes while I'm sipping my drink.

"Um, I haven't gone anywhere since I've been here. Just home and work, everyday"

"Really?"

"Really!" I nod in agreement.

"It's a shame I'm leaving. I would have been happy to show you around"

Already knowing my position on that topic, I keep it to myself.

"Are you driving to the gallery tonight?" he ask.

"Yes. It begins at nine right?"

"Yeah nine. Kate wanted a lift tonight so I thought instead of driving I'd pick you girls up and take you back home"

"Sure, I don't mind" the assurance that Kate is going to be there made it easy not to refuse his suggestion.

"8:45"

"Okay"

. . . . . . . .

Dressed in a beige dovetail blouse, black jeans and flats I promptly exited my apartment building to be greeted by Kate's effervescent smile bouncing in the passenger side in José's green Toyota '07 Elentra. She's acting like we're going on a road trip or something. How can I ignore that face, I giggle at her enthusiasm.

Half an hour later, after José drop us outside the venue, we watch him drive away to go park his car.

"Have you ever been to one of these" she asks.

"No, first time"

"I thought so. There will be a lot of hors d'oeuvres, I suggest you eat something"

"For your information Kate, I do eat" I retort.

"Oh yeah, when I'm not around I suppose" she taunts me accusingly.

"I do eat, I do" I pout like infant.

When we sight José approaching, Kate snakes her arm around mine and pulls me into the building. I'm tripping over my own feet trying to keep up with her. Slowly but surely Kate is making her way into my heart, she's like the sister I've always wanted. I look back and there's José smiling at us walking coolly with his hands tucked in his pockets.

Eventually we stop at the entrance of the gallery, people were slowly shuffling around the room scrutinizing and discussing the pieces hung on the walls and mounted against easel stands.

A very petite, exotic Asian woman beamed at us at the door. . . .my mistake she wasn't looking at us. . . .it was José. Daintily she ran up to him and provided him with a kiss on each cheek.

"Nali, this is Ms Kavanagh and Ms Steele" he grins heartily then turns to me, "Anastasia, Nali prompted me to enter my art in the fair in New York"

"Oh" I say eyebrows raised, "it's good to finally meet you. José has said a lot of great things about you" _yeah, like what_? I lie.

"Thank you for coming" she begins, "I do appreciate this, please enjoy and help yourself to food and drink" right on cue I feel Kate tug my arm, leaving José with his friend.

We slowly blend into the crowd, almost mimicking the actions of everyone else. Here and there we would bump into some our work colleagues, it's refreshing that most of us gave our support to José. Most of the pieces were very interesting, honestly. Kate was very knowledgeable in this sort of stuff. When I wasn't sure of what I was looking at Kate would enlighten me, but of course she indicated that her explanation is from her point of view.

Interpretation of art depends on the individual, she even tried to get me to open my mind to draw some judgements of my own. I have to admit, after a while it was a little fun. Every waitron that waddled by wasn't left unscathed by Kate's well - manicured graspy fingers. We helped ourselves to an array of fruit, finger foods, desserts, wine and champagne, she insists that I try everything. It's a good thing either I or her isn't driving tonight, so far Kate has had two glasses of merlot and three glasses of Veuve Clicquot champagne. Her capacity to consume so much alcohol is remarkable. And the thing is she's not even close to being smashed, while on the other hand I've been sipping on my second glass of merlot for almost an hour and my eyes are becoming misty. Her cell phone rings while her glass is tipped to her lips, she finishes the drink before retrieving the phone.

"Hey" she answers steady, "we're in the back. . . . .okay" she concludes the call slipping it into her purse. "Elliot is looking for us"

I simply nod. Not long after Elliot made his way to us.

"Hi" he greets brimming until Kate speaks.

"Hey" she cooed giving him a hug and nuzzling his chest. He looks at me wide eyed and fan the air gesturing that she had a bit too much to drink.

"Is she drunk?" he mouthed.

"I don't know" I mime and shrug with raised eyebrows.

Not noticing the little exchange between Elliot and I she lets go of him and grabs his hand.

"There's nothing else to do here, what are we doing afterwards?" she grins mischievously.

Elliot hearing the underlying tone in her voice is quick to respond. Pulling her into a loving embrace, his lips touches the surface of her ear, "What do you want to do?"

She giggles in return. I'm tempted to tear my eyeballs out, how dare they put on this affectionate display in front of me. Me, who is without a boyfriend of my own, all this canoodling is nauseating. I scowl keeping my gaze on them and dump the rest of the wine down my throat.

Oh gosh, thank you god. José finally joins us, my role as the proverbial third wheel is over.

"Elliot," he extends his hand forward. Elliot peels himself away from Kate to give him a firm handshake. "Did you just arrive?"

"Yes. . ."

". .and it looks like we're leaving" Kate cut in.

Without another word Elliot clasp her around her waist, "Jose I'll take her home. Annie have a good night"

"Okay, bye" Jose and I wave them away.

Jose turns to me when they're out of range, "I'm sorry I wasn't good company Ana, but I'll make it up to you"

"It's okay, I had fun. Truly"

"Bueno. Do you want to go now?"

I do, but I want an excuse, my heads turns taking a mental note of the amount of people in the immediate area. "Well looks like things are wrapping up"

"Yeah" he drawls scanning the room himself. "I'll go get the car and meet you out front. Will you walk with me to go say goodbye to Nali?"

"Of course" I agreed.

. . . . .

On the way back home, I was beginning to feel sleepy, I leaned my head closer to the window so the night air can blanket my face. It seems that José noticed too, he turns the radio on, Animals by Maroon 5 is playing. Soon enough we're laughing and singing together, high notes and all. Three songs later we're pulling up front of my apartment building, he turns the radio off.

I speak first, "Thanks for inviting me to your friend's show, even though you invited all of us and I hope everything works for you in New York"

"Yeah me too. I wish I wasn't going away now" he mutters sombre.

"Why not José" I remarked dryly, "this is good opportunity"

"I know, it's just. . . .I wish I got to know you better. I like you Anastasia. You put so much dedication in your work and it's amazing the way you care about those kids back at the home"

"I love children José, just like you love art. You're getting a great opportunity, follow your dreams" I smile.

"Okay" he concurs, and leans over to hug me. It's bit uncomfortable but I embrace him back. Who knows when I'll see him again, and I just want to wish him luck.

I pull away but I realize I haven't moved much. José has his arms around my waist and staring deep into my eyes. My hands come down to his chest to push him away but he is unmoveable. I'm not strong enough to keep him off of me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I chide. Earlier I was complaining that I didn't have a boyfriend, but this isn't what I had in mind. I consider José a friend and work colleague nothing else.

"I want to kiss you before you go?"

"What", I shout in horror, "no" I yell, there's alcohol on his breath, I can smell it. With all my strength I begin to wiggle my way out of his grasp, he is very strong and I figure that I'm in serious trouble. This wasn't what I expected, I simply wanted to give him a pep-talk. Suddenly I feel exposed under his leering eyes.

"I promise I won't hurt you Ana, just one kiss" his voice was low and despite me fighting he's moving closer. Slowly I'm negotiating whether I should keep my hands to his chest or try to open the door. I'm looking out the windscreen, the streets are lonely there's no one walking on the sidewalks. Minutes to midnight on a Friday and there's no one around, just my fricking luck. My heart's racing and hopelessness is creeping through my body sending a sickening sensation to my mouth, I wanted to throw up. The more I struggled the tighter his hold on me becomes.

I don't like being cornered, I don't like being forced to do something I don't want to do. This moment wasn't just about an innocent kiss. He wasn't listening to me, bottom line all he knew was that he wanted a kiss. . . .but I don't and he doesn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

While I'm on my phone my phone with my CFO who's on vacation in France, I noticed Mr Rodriguez arrive with Ana.

For the last seven minutes they've been talking when I notice a struggle ensues within the vehicle. Without saying goodbye I hang up and slip my phone into my jacket. Keeping my eyes trained on the commotion on the other side of the street, I make beeline to the passenger side of the car. José has a hand cupped behind Ana's head and the other splayed across her back. I'm telling myself that I'm on the wrong side of car, I have a good mind to pull him out and beat him to a bloody pulp on the roadway. He's got his filthy hands on her and I could tell she doesn't want this.

My right palm slams on the top of the car once, startling the occupants in the vehicle. She's out of his clutches and breathing heavily, almost on the verge of tears. She's looking up at me with a grateful look in her eyes, I crouch over so José can see the no nonsense look on my face, I don't take my eyes off of him.

"Mr Rodriguez"

"Mr Grey" he replies curt squaring his jaw.

"Good night Ana, is everything alright"

"Yes" her voice is shaky, "I was just saying goodnight to Jose"

Without another word I open the door and she doesn't hesitate to get out. I slam the door hard making the car rock slightly to the left. Ana races into the lobby of the building, his gaze follows her in. I'm slowly walking backwards looking at his face. He's a bit apologetic but it's too late for that. When the engine turns over I come to a stop and watch the car make its way down the street disappearing into the night.

Her body is shaking mildly, relief is the emotion that surfaces when I approach her.

"Thank you" she mutters.

"You're welcome Ana"

"How did you know I wasn't home?"

"Elli. . ."

"Wait how do you know where I live?"

"I have a complete file on you Ana, I know everything about you down to your allergies. . ."

"Yes even my phone number" she bellows cutting me off, "so why haven't you called? You told me you wanted us to be friends"

"Touche. . . .I've been very busy. I came to see you today, I heard you went to lunch. On my way down the street that's when I realize you weren't alone" her eyes narrow.

"I haven't seen you all week, and then you show up like Batman to rescue me"

I grip my chin and ponder at the wall behind her head at her statement, "Batman?" I scrunch my face, "Michael Keaton Batman or Christian Bale Batman"

She tightens her jaw in an effort to prevent a smile from escaping her lips. Her actions are useless, she fails, a small giggle rise to the surface. Despite the unwelcoming experience she received a few minutes ago, I can tell she is feeling better now.

"What are you doing out alone Christian?"

"What are _you_ doing out alone?" I counter

"I'm not rich Mr Grey"

"Are you sure about that? Mr Rodriguez was about to show you otherwise. Wealth isn't only generated from dollars and cents Ana" her lips curve a bit, I can see that she comprehends my statement.

"Don't you billionaire types usually have a security detail?"

"Who says my detail isn't here?" her head and eyes dart around the room quickly, looking for any proof in my proclamation. When she's done she brings her bright blue eyes back to me.

"I'm grateful that you're here, thank you" she declares.

"You're welcome. I'd hate to think what could have happened if . ." I pause abruptly and my eyes close, my body shudders at the thought. I shake myself and my lids lift, "come I'll walk you to the elevator"

She accepts my offer and turn around.

"You want me to come up. Just to make sure he's not up there" I recommend straight-faced.

"No I think everything is cool from here" she blushes coy.

I shrug my shoulders, "Just making sure"

"Thanks again Christian" I raise my hand as she steps onto the lift. I take one last look at her face before the doors closes, oh how I've missed her. Being close to her again is filling an emotional void.

I walk over to the reception counter in the lobby and instruct Mr Andes the night guard to contact Taylor if anyone comes to Anastasia tonight. I feel compelled to protect her, it's the least I can do. . . . .for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I'm not living up to my end but I can't rush this story. Last week I contracted chikungunia it's similar to dengue. I'm recovering now. The previous chapter was rushed hence the grammatical errors. If you find any here feel free to PM me. I'll update next Friday or Saturday, thanks guys. Oh and Shubh Divali to the Hindu communities worldwide.<strong>


	6. 1st Saturday morning

**Chapter 5**

**1st Saturday morning**

* * *

><p><strong>Ana<strong>

Splayed before me are five saucers, a serving of eggs, four Polish sausages, two fluffy blueberry pancakes covered in maple syrup, two round hash browns and a small serving of butter. It's now 8:37am and this is official my quiet time. This is the time where I make up for not having a steady breakfast Monday to Friday. Taking a sip of my freshly squeezed orange, my mind becomes tranquil and liberated.

It's a bright Saturday morning and I have a jam-packed day ahead of me. House cleaning, the car needs to be washed, laundry, grocery shopping and later on I have to read a new case file. Periodically I would raise my eyes from my delicious breakfast to view the people walking by outside. Children playfully skipping in front of their parents, young couples holding hands with enamoured gazes, then I think about my own parents. I admire how much Dad loves Mom unconditionally. . . .I hope I'm fortunate one day to have a man love me like that. The way he looks at her is timeless. That's why it's probably so hard for him to see her this way. And he tells me not to worry, how can I not?

Between my thoughts and shovelling the last bit of the pancakes into my mouth, someone pulls out the chair on the other side of the table and casually sits down. Chewing very slowly and wide eyed I'm staring into the beautiful eyes of Christian Grey. He's so deliciously casual right now, wearing a white t-shirt, jeans and that gorgeous smile. There's a lump in my throat and for some reason I can't swallow, I'm tempted to blush. Placing my hand against my chest I clear my throat then gulp. Once my mouth is empty I purse my lips, then I surrender, I'm smiling back him.

"Hi" I manage to say.

"Good morning Ana" he replies gracious. _Shit his greeting makes me sound like an inbred jerk, why didn't I say good morning._

He's scanning the saucers on the table, three are almost empty only the hash browns and sausages remain. Suddenly I'm self-conscious of all the food I'm eating, the man must think I'm a glutton.

"Pancakes, eggs, sausages and hash browns. You're eating all of this by yourself?"

"I can share with you if you'd like" my pride is speaking on my behalf.

"No Ana," he remarks sarcastically "and deprive you of your very hearty breakfast" I roll my eyes from him and look through the glass onto the sidewalk. He's sassing me right now, all of a sudden I have no desire to continue my meal.

"How do you plan on. . . .burning all of this off"

"I have a very full day of chores and work to be done. Besides I'm not gonna eat anything until. . .probably four or five this afternoon. Wait, how did you find me?"

"You always tell the guards where you're going?"

"I do that just in case. . ." I pause, shake my head and grin at what I'm about to say, "just in case anyone is looking for me"

"And so I have found you. Today I was hoping that you'd come back to my place. I have something to show you?" the way he says that send shivers down my spine, I'm a bit intrigued by this 'something'.

"Why don't you show me here?"

"I didn't bring it with me" he answers with his face scrunched and bemused, then he leans a little closer, "what's the matter Ana, don't you trust me. We're supposed to be friends"

"No I trust you. After what happened last night, you moved up to level two"

He's amused by my choice of words, he snorts "I'm the least of your worries Ana, I don't have to corner a woman to get a kiss"

_Of course not I bet you get cornered all the time, _there he is immodest Christian.

"As soon as you're done here we'll go" he commands

"No I can't"

"Why not?"

"I just told you I have stuff to do?"

"Stuff? What stuff, tell me"

"I have to clean my apartment. . ."

"I can take care of that for you"

"NO" I bark, shit I'm raising my voice and people are watching, "thank you Christian. But I want to do it myself"

"Nooo" he drawls, "I will get it done for you. What else?" he eyes are digging into me, "what else Ana?"

"Laundry, and I have to get my car washed" I sigh, "but I have to go to the supermarket I have no food at my place and no one is doing that for me"

With his eyes fixed on me he pulls out his phone and dials, "Good day Andrea. . . . . .arrange for Ms Steele's apartment to be cleaned, her laundry done and her car detailed, thank you" with that he hangs up, "When you're done we'll go to the supermarket"

"I'm not hungry anymore" I whisper and my words reach his ears.

"Eat Ana" he scolds me with his eyes intently I don't budge, "you of all people should know better. We don't waste food. . . . .not where we came from"

Why did he have a to say that? I'm not sure if I'm ashamed or saddened, however his message is excessively clear, I'm sorry. It must have been hard for him to make that reference. I do what he says without another word. The last thing I want to do is to ruin this day with painful memories of Mrs. Lincoln.

My phone flashes, no ringing, no vibration. I look up at Christian and his lips presses into a thin line, very thin. It's Jose for the millionth time in seventy minutes. He's been trying to reach me but I refuse to answer. Let him take this time to reflect on his actions. I guess what had happened last night could be summed up to too much alcohol, or am I just making excuses for him. After I finish my breakfast, he says nothing to me about the phone call or why my phone is on silent, I believe my actions are apparent. When we go outside Taylor is diligently waiting for us. Reiterating the instructions he gave to Andrea earlier to him, Christian gently takes my keys from my fingers and hand them over to Taylor. I can't believe I'm handing over my car to someone else, I've never done that. My car is my baby.

. . . . . . .

_Talk about square pegs in round holes._ It's a good thing I've almost concluded this grocery shopping. Besides silently keeping my company and pushing the cart, I was unable to get any advice on where I can get anything. This place is huge and my feet are killing me from all this walking. I'd prefer if I had gotten what I needed and get out, but I don't know where anything is. I had to peruse this place by force. Coming to this place was Christian's recommendation and I could see why. It's very high end.

"I'm guessing you don't go grocery shopping" I point out.

"No. Gail knows what I like"

"Gail? Your. . .house attendant?"

"Yes" he answers stiffly.

"Taylor, Andrea, Gail. Do they work for you 24/7?"

"Taylor, yes. Andrea, yes. Gail, no"

"You sent Taylor with the car, who's protecting you now?" I ask with smug curiousness.

"_Us_"

"Excuse me?"

"You mean us. You think I'll permit anything to happen to you Ana" his words hit me. I, Anastasia Steele am now under the protection umbrella with Christian Grey. I smile inwardly at his declaration.

"I apologize. Who is protecting us?"

"Ryan"

"Is he here?"

"Yes" I'm tempted to look around but I don't want to appear like an overzealous creature. With curiosity nipping away at my back I keep my eyes forward as we make our way to the cashier.

Christian orders me to go to the front of cart while he offloads the contents onto the conveyor belt. Even as the young lady is scanning my goods she would occasionally flash Christian a timid smile. It wasn't her fault, I mean look at him. When she's done she turns to him and proclaims the total. It's then I become invisible. . . .wait a minute this is my transaction, my groceries. Christian lifts his eyes to me when he presents the young lady with his black credit card. I want to protest but his face doesn't allow me. I am nothing but a bystander looking on as the bagboy packages my goods and the cashier hands Christian his receipt.

I bite my lower lip irate as we exit the building. The bagboy follows us to Christian's shiny Audi Q9 in the parking lot. Quickly I reach into my purse and pull out a ten dollar bill and hand it to the boy before he's done packing the last bag into the car. _Ha take that Christian Grey_. Even though it's minuscule I smile as I made my point, _I can pay for my own damn bagboy_, I smile mischievously, and it hasn't gone unnoticed. Turning on my heels I head straight for the passenger side of the car. Waiting patiently with the seatbelt already buckled he's gets into the driver's seat and grips the steering wheel.

"Why do you feel the need to challenge me?"

"Why do you feel the need to take care of me?" I counter.

"Because I want to"

My breath hitches, first I'm under his protection and now he wants to take care of me, this was too much information in one day. After twenty gruelling minutes of the noiseless interior of the car, we pull up in front my apartment building. He gets out and makes a beeline towards the door. I get out and yell after him.

"Christian, where are you going? I have frozens"

Minutes later, Mr. Cumberbatch the building manager is accompanying two of his employees to the back of the car. One of them is carrying a baggage trolley. I am dumbfounded as I watch on as they begin to offload the bags.

"Ana" Christian snaps me out of my noticeable daze. He's holding the door open for me. I comply with his implied request and enter the lobby. He leads me to the elevators and I obediently follow. As we step on the lift I can see the men are pushing the trolley towards the freight elevator. I step onto the floor of my apartment silent, feeling his eyes berating me. While I'm opening the door I hear the freight elevator ping on my floor, I look down the hall and the men are dragging and pulling the trolley in our direction.

Forgetting that Christian requested my place to be cleaned four hours ago, the fragrance of clean wafted to my nostrils instantly. It would have taken three days max for me to have this place, **_this_** clean. I felt like I was in a new apartment, everything top to bottom was spotless, furniture, fabrics, walls, bathroom, even the rugs. I'm speechless and I bet he's enjoying this, nevertheless I can't thank him enough. Before I can wrap my arms around him and blurt out a whole hearted and warm thank you the men began filing into the room with my bags. I have them place the parcels on the counter in the kitchen. When the men are done Mr. Cumberbatch shuffles through the open door.

"Will there be anything else Mr. Grey"

"No, thank you" he answers.

"You have a great day Mr. Grey. Ms Steele" he acknowledges me.

"Mr. Cumberbatch" I nod as he exits the room closing the door behind him.

Although I'm grateful I turn to Christian to ask why.

"I don't think it was problem Ana, they were more than happy to help"

"It's just. . .what if Mr. Cumberbatch complains to his boss"

"I am his boss" my face goes porcelain white.

"You own this building" I breathe.

"Yes" he answers curt and steps closer to me, "c'mon I'll help you unpack. You have frozens" he mocks.

I bite down on my lip hard trying to force my smile from coming to surface.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes it's short and I'm sorry. I guess I wanted to give you guys something to read. Look out for another update this week.<strong>

**Next stop – Escala**


	7. Barely hanging out

**Chapter 6  
><strong>

**Barely hanging out  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

I'm peering out the window like a child on a Sunday afternoon drive. When the car stops at our intended destination I climb out slowly gawking upwards at the building. It's not the tallest structure in Seattle but I couldn't help marvel at the architectural colossal of glass and steel towering before me. As the seconds pass, my head feels light as vertigo begins to step in making me stumble a few steps back. I forgot that I've change my shoes from flats to pumps. I hadn't realized that Christian was already standing next to me when he grabs my elbow and touches the small of my back preventing me from falling back onto the street. When my equilibrium settles it is then I realize that he has his hands on me. I can't feel his warmth through the fabric of my clothes but that doesn't stop my senses from going into overdrive. The pores on my arms raise and all of a sudden the small tendrils of hair around my neck is tickling me. I close my eyes and tuck my head down to avoid him.

"Are you okay" he enquired despairingly.

"Yes, just a little light headed" I momentarily breathe.

"You could have injured yourself, let's go inside" he lets me go and I frown internally, when I glance over my shoulder there's no sign of the car.

"Where's the. . . ." before I can finish he replies.

"Taylor's gone to park it"

"Oh" was my weak response, a minute of my life is unaccounted for just because I was staring up at a building.

The interior was equally enchanting as the external, the designs, style. Everything appears to be shiny and new. Christian recognises that I'm stunned and in awe and is tolerant not to urge me through the lobby. My eyes are overwhelmed by the visions of architectural exquisiteness while my feet take me leisurely to the elevator. When the doors open I position myself to left corner of the lift while Christian punches in his code to access his floor. I guess where we're going is a very exclusive level as the digital letters **PH** appears on the screen. He's standing poised in front of the doors and I'm positioned about three feet away from him. This is experience is so immense, I feel like Alice in Wonderland, I'm way out of my element. At least I'm attired appropriately just in case he has guests. Mechanically I run my hands down the front of my dress trying to iron out the crumples.

The elevator comes to a stop and dings. I look up to Christian where he's gesturing me to step out. As I my feet take me past him I sense him watching me attentively. I take three footsteps out and I halt, my lips part as scrutinize the vast area, light is emanating from walls of glass. Beyond that is a picturesque view of Bainbridge Island. The shades are cast to the far side of the room, it's a sea of endless transparency. _So this is the life of a billionaire, where stilled images on your television and the internet are as real as the air you breathe._ I laugh at the truth to my inner monologue, however I appreciate the beauty I'm currently immersed in. Christian walks past me into the living room area, it's there I hear his phone ring.

"Grey" uh oh! I notice that his casual demeanour has dissipated, he answers straightforward and business-like. His eyes pierce the far corner of the room intensely. Even though the voice on the other end is making him rigid and intense, his profile looks so authoritative and passionate. He looks up to the ceiling and pinches the bridge of his nose. I can tell that my presence is dictating this phone call, if I weren't around the probability is that the caller would have received some sound expletives. It's so unnerving he doesn't speak he's just listening and then, he hangs up. . . .just like that. . . . end of conversation. He squares his jaw and walks away like I'm not even there. I'm uncomfortable and lost, my feet feel like jelly and I'm frozen, unsure of what I should do now.

Seconds later he comes back to where I'm standing. Prying my fingers away from my purse he takes my hand gently and takes me away.

"Why were you standing there?" he says leading me further into the room, "I don't bite"

My lips curve seductively, the thought of him biting me sounds sinfully alluring. I'm tempted to brush my thumb against his fingers, his touch is so electric. I wish he never lets go, unfortunately he does. When we enter the kitchen are there's beautiful prim woman preparing a plate. She appears to be in her early thirties.

"Ana, this is Mrs Gail Jones" he states then turns to her, "Mrs Jones, this is a very memorable childhood friend of mine" _Goodness,_ _he called me memorable_, "Anastasia Steele".

"How do you do Ms Steele?" she reaches out to me with her hand extended.

"Fine thank you, a pleasure to meet you" I reply with a sturdy grip.

"Would you like to have some lunch"

"Oh no I'm not hu. . ." my reply was interrupted by Christian clearing his throat, I got the jest of his action. "Can I have a salad?" I grumble, damnit Christian is making me eat.

"Yes Ms Steele" she smiles.

After she sets our plates on the kitchen island table, she informs us that she'll be leaving for the rest of the day. Christian pleasantly nod, I thank her for the salad and wave her off. Suddenly I'm mindful that he and I are now alone. I'm having a garden salad drizzled with French dressing and croutons with a glass of mineral water, thankfully the serving is small. I try not to stare at his plate but it looks good, so I ask.

"It's chicken breast with balsamic vinegar and mushrooms" he responded. It was nestled neatly atop a small portion of fettuccine and on the side four roasted asparagus and a glass of Sauvignon Blanc. He wants to ask me something, I can feel it. Instead of entertaining him I casually dig into the salad. He looks over to me, push the plate away from him and puts the glass of wine to his lips. I'm quizzical about his behaviour, after I swallow the first bite I turn to him.

"Why are you so uncomfortable eating Ana?" his acuity is on point.

"I don't know. Sometimes I want to eat, sometimes I don't. I don't do this on purpose and don't go thinking I have an eating disorder" he arches his eyebrow at me, "what is it you want to show me?"

"You're that impatient huh? Are you ready to leave?"

"I didn't say that, I'm just. . . .perplexed"

"When you're done eating, take off your shoes and relax"

After lunch, I offer to wash the dishes, he refuses. _Not surprised there._ He reiterates that I'm his guest and I should kick back. Making my way to the living room area images through the wall of glass captivates me, I stand mere feet away taking in the panorama for a brief moment. Remembering what he asked me to do before, I go to the couch remove my denim jacket and take off my shoes, when I look up he's gazing at me. I tilt my head slightly at his mannerisms.

"You have lovely ankles" he murmurs low, even so I hear him.

_Okay?_ I looked down at my purple painted toes and flexed my feet, I saw nothing special about them. No one has ever complimented me about my ankles.

"Thank you" I reply with a hint of bewilderment. Discarding his recent remark I stand up and clasps my hands, "Are you going to give me a tour?"

Expressionless he nods and motions me forward. Kitchen, living room area I've already seen, so he takes me through the rest of the massive penthouse. We don't enter any of the rooms, he simply indicates what is where. It's not exactly what I expected, probably he has his reasons. However we do go into one room, his office/study. I enter the space and stand close to the door while he moves behind his desk. My eyes scan the executive surroundings, everything is immaculate and in its place. Even his desk is neatly organised, it doesn't take long for him to acquire what he was looking for. He makes his way back to me with a brown envelope.

"Please sit down" he instructs gallant. With avid interest I sit slowly flattening the dress below my legs and sit. When he is content with my demeanour he hands over the package. I bite my lip and pull the documents half-way out of the envelope. He's expecting a reaction and I don't fail to deliver. My right eyebrow jumps then my eyes flick up to meet his when I read the cover.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Read it. . . .then sign it" he directs, "I'm a very private man Ana. This simply ensures that whatever we do, where ever we go, whatever we speak about is kept between us. When you intend to write your future memoirs you won't be allowed to mention me or go to TMZ" he jokes, "it's nothing personal Ana"

"Of course not, it's business" I blurt out. For some reason I wasn't disturbed or angry by this. Being who he is, it's understandable why this is necessary, "Tell me, do you have this agreement with everyone?"

"Yes, my staff and those close to me. You see Ana, as an adult I have the means to protect myself" What does that mean? Unresponsive, I study his face as my mind tries to decipher his statement, unfortunately he has the same expression on his face. I have to say he's getting better at this.

When I take my eyes away from him I instinctively go to last sheet of the four page document where I have to place my signature. I can see he has already signed, and so has his legal representation.

"Aren't you going to read it?"

"No!" I respond terse as I scooped up a pen from his desk, "I've signed non-disclosure agreements before. For places I've worked and I read a few mom drafted, so I know what it entails"

"How is she?" his words makes my hand pause during mid-signing. I didn't bother to look up from the page, I should've known that he knew. Emotions were beginning to surface as my eyes were getting that tingly feeling. Really, not now. I don't want to talk about this. I continue the signature and place the documents neatly on the desk in front of me, only the pen remained between my fingers. I need something to hold on to, even if it's this minute object. I wasn't in the mood to play with my fingers.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" when I view his face his expression changes. His façade is softer, even a bit sympathetic. That's not what I want from him or from anyone as a matter fact. That pitifully look in everyone's eyes when they talk about my mother. I shift in the chair uncomfortable, I'm almost tempted to get up and leave.

"No" he finally answers, "I have something for you". He goes to the right pedestal of his desk, pulls the bottom draw and take out a flat, black box, it's the size of letter size page. Bringing it to my eye level, he offers it to me. I take it from him, place it on my lap carefully and remove the lid. My lips part slightly and I'm flabbergast. It's the exact copy of Sonnets and Poems by Shakespeare that Elliot destroyed when I was seven.

"Where did you get this edition?" my eyes wide and loud.

"You have to thank Elliot. He mentioned it when he travelled to Europe three years ago, so I purchased it"

"And it's been sitting in this box for three years"

"More or less"

"Thank you Christian" I smile bringing the book to my chest and hugging it emphatically.

"So I take you're pleased. Good, we should celebrate with some wine"

My recent funk has fizzle away with this gift. I repackage it and follow him out of the office giddy with delight.

. . . . . . .

Orange and pink hues are dancing in the evening skies. Peering down at my watch I can see it's now 5:53pm, the sun is taking its leave beyond the horizon. I'm jealous of Christian right now. During the course of our discussions I've been glancing at the panoramic sunset through the glass. Speckles of lights are beginning to illuminate from the adjacent buildings, wow time does fly when you're having fun.

Sitting on the plush rug in the living room, I'm shamelessly cackling and clutching my stomach from laughing. We're reminiscing over the endless pranks and jokes he and Elliot played at the home. On the glass top coffee table is our second bottle of 2007 Gaja Barbaresco red wine. Christian is seated on the couch chuckling, about this time I'm not sure if he's smiling at me or at the stories we're exchanging. I don't know why but I feel so tranquil, it's the wine. It has to be. As my laugh comes to a sputter I raise the glass to my lips and drink the remaining contents. Automatically I reach for the bottle on table, however my range is misjudged which in turn accidentally knocks over the bottle. My eyes pop as I heard the loud clank and the red liquid spills out. Although tipsy my reflexes are swift, not much empties but it's slowly making its way to the edge of the table. My feet takes me quickly into the kitchen grabbing two towels that are draped on top of the counter. Quickly I throw the one down on the mess and began to clean. Christian takes the other towel from me and assist.

"I'm sorry" I began meekly, "I could have broken your table"

"It's okay Ana, it's just a table"

_Okay! No it's not okay._ "Why do you do that?" I huff getting off of my knees holding the towel.

"Do what?" he questions confused.

"Treat everything like it's irreplaceable and it could be taken care of with money" I stomp to the kitchen sink with the towel and turn on the tap. With his face annoyed he joins me and throws the other towel under the water.

"What? Look Ana we're having such a good time I'm not going to get upset over a cracked table. Some things aren't worth shedding a tear for. Honestly, I'm really glad that you're here, please don't ruin this" his hand stretches for me.

Suddenly there's a surge of courage coursing through my body. I plunge forward fearlessly and kiss him. What happens next is the worst thing I could expect. He does nothing. . . no kiss back, no hand around my waist like before. Realizing that I totally misread this situation I withdraw myself immediately. His face is expressionless, which is even worst. How I could be such a fool, I'm embarrassed and sick all at once. Whipping my head around quickly, also smacking him in the face with edge of my ponytail. I take off running with my hand against my mouth, Christian is walking brisk behind me. I find a bathroom and lock myself in. As soon as I'm seated on the ground I empty my stomach into the toilet. Christian is knocking and talking to me through the door, I don't respond. Three minutes later, I sit against a corner and bring my feet to my chest. Silently I cry into my lap, the knocking has stopped and I can't face him. He probably thinks I'm overwhelmed by all of his wealth and I'm desperately throwing myself at him. The man requested that we be friends and I go fuck that up by taking it a step further.

. . . . . . . . . .

**CPOV**

Ana's been in there about half an hour now. Whenever I knock and she won't answer. I haven't been so worried about anyone in such a long time that my mind is beginning to panic. Instantly I go to my study and retrieve the master key. When I slowly open the bathroom door she leaning against the wall fast asleep. She looks so peaceful, I sweep a few strands of hair behind her ear to get a better view of her face. I'm captivated by her beauty.

She's been crying, I didn't intend for this to happen. I didn't permit myself to kiss her simply because I don't condone kissing while drunk. Yes she's drunk. If I engage woman in any intimate action their mind should be pure and unrestricted to experience their flow of sensual desires.

Carefully I pick her up and carry her to the only bedroom that no one has ever occupied. Allocating her in Tina's room I fear will surely taint her, she feels so fragile in my arms. Before I place her on the bed I press her lightly against me knowing that her warmth will longer be with me seconds from now. Her body subconsciously nuzzles onto the sheets, for a moment I wish she was doing that to me. I can't help but gaze at her legs, I'm tempted to touch. My fingers gently stroke her mid-thighs, god they're so soft. The contact causes her to let out wispy exhale, her body is intuitively reacting to my touch. The devil inside of me is screaming for me to proceed higher, but I don't. I ball my hand into a fist and silently chastise myself for doing it in the first place. Generally I won't touch a woman without her permission. I tuck the covers up to her neck and quickly leave the room.

Frustrated, I rake my hand through my hair. I haven't been with anyone for the last two weeks and my eyes and thoughts are solely fixated on Anastasia Steele. There's no way I can ask her to be a part of my world, she too delicate. Once upon a time I regarded her as a little sister. Asking her to this will change her perception me, she'll think I'm sadistic. Getting to know her is so distracting sometimes, her challenging manner, the way smiles mischievously, the way she bites her lower lip, the way she searches my face for answers when I don't give her any. I can go on and on about the things that are pushing me to her, but what bothers me the most is that she cares.

. . . . . . . . .

This is my only source of release. For over an hour now I've been unmerciful and continuously pummelling the punching bag. With every punch it swings dangerously back to me. I think I'll be content when it bursts from the chains. I mentally smirk as I look at them_, chains_. Regretfully, that's the reason why I'm here. Everything is becoming so suggestive. I can't look at an object without figuring out an alternative use for it. Gripping the bag at the sides I stop it in motion, my breathing is laborious and I decide that this is the time end today's workout.

After a refreshing shower, I make my way into the kitchen. Gail is already there preparing breakfast. When I take my place at the kitchen island she places a steaming cup of coffee before me. Before I can look up to thank her she speaks.

"Good morning Mr. Grey, I selected two set of clothing and a pair of sneakers" she revealed.

"I'm sure she'll accept whatever you picked out Mrs Jones, besides they're her clothes"

. . . . . .

**APOV**

My body and soul are presently smothered by comfort and warmth. With my eyes remaining close I roll within the warmth between the sheets and slowly open my eyes.

The events of last night still linger in my mind accompanied by an awful taste in my mouth. Shame and embarrassment isn't an emotion that stays with me for long periods. My ramblings and lack of judgement could be easily explained away by blaming it on the wine. However, it's a blunder that won't happen again.

To my left light pours through the floor to ceiling glass. My mind tells me that I'm still at Escala Tower, Christian's penthouse. I slowly unwrap myself and sit up to scan the room. The surroundings are beautiful and huge, the colour schemes are an enticing gold, beige and a variety of browns. In the opposite corner of the room there is a bag and some clothes placed on the seat of a chair, on the floor are two pairs of shoes. The funny thing is, these items looks exactly like my things. I get up to examine them. _They __**are**__ my things._ My jeans jacket is hanging over the chair back, my shoes are situated next to a pair of pink converse and there's paper bag seated on the chair. Inside the bag are two pair of jeans, two tops and oh god. . . . .underwear. _Underwear!_

Suddenly my mouth becomes dry, the mere thought of Christian Grey riffling through my underwear draw, is quite embarrassing. Also, I find personal toiletries, my toothbrush, deodorant, hairbrush. Well at least he thinks of everything.

Silently I open the room door. The smells of food flood my nostrils. Gail is probably preparing breakfast, I return to the chair, quickly gather my things and head out the door.

After my refreshing thirty minute shower, I follow my nose to the kitchen. With the rest of my things packaged and in my possession I find Christian seated alone sipping on a cup of coffee, and by the look of things, it appears that he's completed his meal. Dressed in blue jeans, pink top and my converse sneakers, I rest the bag onto the floor and hop onto the chair next to him.

"Good morning" I say.

"Good morning" he replies effervescent.

"Thank you for my things I . . . ."

"You have Gail to thank" _Thank you god_, my smile was generally a sigh of relief.

"Ms Steele" came Gail graciously with a plate before me.

"Thanks for the clean clothes"

"You're welcome Ms Steele. Juice, tea or coffee"

"Um tea. . . .do you have herbal?"

"Peppermint?"

"That will be fine thank you"

I pick up the fork and begin to eat. When I glance at him his eyes are smiling, why? I give him my 'why the hell are you staring at me' look and he answers.

"I assume that you had a good night's rest"

Gail delicately comes back with a hot cup of tea. Right on cue my eyes pursue her as she disappears to another room. I turn back to him with a perplexed look on my face, _she didn't have to leave_.

"Yes. . .yes I did and I do thank you for it"

"You're welcome Ana"

My watch tells me it's 9:47, I have to leave. Yes being here is heavenly but I have to get back to reality, my reality. Christian is chatting with someone through Whats App. It seems intense, I can tell by the way he's scrunching face at the fast paced finger dialogue.

"Christian, I have to leave" I say softly but sharp cutting into his thoughts. The man turns to me like I've given him a death sentence, it's sought of flattering actually. _Awww, he doesn't want me to leave._ I smile and nod my head at his lost facial features.

I swivel the chair and clamber off. In a record time he slams the phone on the counter, gets off the seat and is towering before me. I'm trapped, he leans forward. Instinctively I step back bumping into the island, I felt my upper body tilting back from his pressurized stare. My lower back is pressing against the counter, soon the structure and I are going to be one. My heart is pounding rapidly below my blouse. To prevent myself from doing anything stupid, I ball my hands into fists, the last time he was this close I frantically kissed him. He brings his hands up to the tabletop at my sides, restricting me from moving or even thinking about it.

"I could make you stay you know" his eyes were dark and menacing. Somehow I felt like he meant it, like if he wanted to, like really wanted to, I'd never leave this place. I swallow hard feeling a bit intimidated.

"How?" I reply softly, chest heaving and tensed. Bringing the back of his hand to my face, he gently strokes my right cheek. Spellbound, I shiver, my eyes flutter and I tilt into his tender touch. Things are cloudy, time is passing by raising the temperature of my body. His hand meanders over to my back, pulling me away from the table drawing my body to him. Replaying the moment in my office from a week ago, my mouth shoots off the only thing I could come up with.

"Are you going to kiss me Christian?" my voice trembling.

"Yes" he confesses cupping my face.

I inhaled deeply and our lips meet. His kiss is slow, tender, deep. The sweet sensation of his mouth absentmindedly prompts me part my lips, inviting him to slip his tongue into my mouth. As the seconds crawl, my body is overwhelmed with emotion. His hands sneak under my top, expertly and smoothly stroking the heated flesh of my back leaving a trail of fire in its wake. My knees begin to buckle, my fingers uncurled and I grab him by the sides of his shirt. With one hand on the nape of my neck he uses the other to capture me by the waist.

How come so much pent up sensual energy could be generated in a week? The more we kissed, the more my fingers twisted painfully against his clothes. Our bodies were pressing together, it didn't take long to feel his firm hardened groin against me. I don't want to move, if I do it may trigger him to take me away from this room into another. Our lips caress each other slowly once more as his phone rings for the second time.

"Don't. Move" he commands in a breathless whisper. He lets me go gently, I stagger backwards to the counter gripping the edges for stability. "Grey" he answers a bit annoyed on the fourth ring. He turns to me and give me the 'be right back' signal. Soon afterwards he stalks away which is followed by a door slamming. Whatever he was saying was heated, I heard him hollering incoherently through the walls. Not taking his order seriously, I walk into the living room and collapse myself onto the couch. Resting my elbows on my knees I place my hands on my cheeks and stare at the intricate details of the massive Persian rug. Pulling my swollen bottom lip in my mouth, I blush. Our kiss was magical, but what's going to happen now.

I shoot up from the couch, my thoughts prevents me from noticing him entering the room.

"I thought I told you don't move. You okay?" he asks.

"Yes. . .I have some work to do at home. I really need to leave"

"I understand" he replies tucking his hands into his pockets, "I'll take you home personally" he grins with a nod.

I move past him quickly and collect my bag that's still resting at the base of the kitchen island. When I get back he's waiting for me at the front door with a resolute look on his face. He stays by my side ushering me to elevator and downstairs through the lobby. It's funny how neither of us mentions our heated moment ten minutes ago.

Like I said before it's time for me to get back to reality.

In the car, momentarily I would glance at him just in time to see his eyes comb me subtle. The deafening silence was just as loud as any spoken word.

The car pulls up to the front of my apartment building, I unconsciously frown. It's ironic how I insisted on leaving him half an hour ago, but now I'm hesitating to even exit the car. He puts the vehicle in park and turns to me.

"I want to see you again Ana" my eyebrows furrows at his request. Biting back a smile, I remark.

"Well we are friends, so that's not a problem" I cock my head sarcastically to the side.

"Tomorrow?"

"Christian I. . . ."

"Tomorrow?" he repeats seductively.

"Okay tomorrow" I crumple, he grins victoriously.

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot to mention in the last chapter that there's a Pinterest page for this story. Sorry I need to update it, I'll do that on Monday.<br>**

****** ** kgizele/have-i-ever-told-you/****

**Also I will not name names, (-_-), but I was scolded earlier for not updating on time. Jeez you FSOG fans are so relentless, that's why I love you guys.**

**Okay right now it's 3:00am on Saturday morning, can't sleep. Hope you like it.**

**You know what to do. . . .leave me something. Your review, observation, negative or positive feedback.**

**Take care everyone,**

**Khiyo**


	8. The Angelic Devil

**Chapter 7**

**The Angelic Devil**

**Thanks everyone for the support. For those who PM, favourite, follow and review I love hearing from you. **

**I added more to this chapter, so please read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Life is but a dream. . . . . .<em>Or so it seemed this past weekend.

It's Monday morning and my concentration is at an all-time low. Twenty four hours later I can still feel his fingertips making circular motions on the surface of my back. I can't forget the warm delicious rhythmic melody of his kiss. Now and then I'd find myself blushing for no reason. I've never been kissed by any man so passionately, and frankly I don't mind doing it again. . . .very soon.

Despite my current disposition, I was able to complete the overview of a four old boy by the name Samuel Birch. Sam, as he's affectionately called by his protection services officer Ms Watts, was found unconscious in an abandoned house in Hillyard two months ago by Spokane police. After numerous efforts to locate his parents, it was discovered that his mother past away two years ago, drug overdose. His father is currently incarcerated in the Oregon State Penitentiary for manslaughter. Sam was left in the care of his ex girlfriend. All efforts to pinpoint the woman's location has turned up nothing. And what's even more devastating is that the families of the boy's biological parents relieved themselves of any responsibilities or attachments to Sam. Thereby turning him over to the State. For the past three weeks he's been residing at the Seattle Children's Hospital and he's carded to be placed here this week. His manner is described as withdrawn, the case officer has concluded that along with the visible injuries and his deplorable health, he's also traumatised mentally.

I'm thrown out of my concentration by a ping from my cell phone. Offhand, I tap the screen and it's an SMS from Christian. I smile and raise an eyebrow. _Hmm he finally decides to use it_, spending my Saturday and part of my Sunday with him, and on top of that an unforgettable kiss was quite a bundle. I was kind of grateful that I had the balance of the weekend to process and fine tune the events in my mind. So having no contact with him on Sunday afternoon was what I needed.

**CG - Good morning beautiful. Did you have breakfast?**

**. . . . . . . .**

**AS – Good morning Mr Grey. Yes I did, thank you for your noted concern. I was able to prepare a bowl of oatmeal and fruit.**

**. . . . . . . .**

**CG – Very good. I'd plan on meeting you for lunch, unfortunately I had to arrange an emergency meeting. Problem here at work. How long will it take, I can't answer that. But have no fear there are twenty four hours in a day I WILL see you today. Even if it's at eleven tonight.**

**. . . . . . . .**

I giggle and lean back comfortably in my chair with the phone held in front of my face. His tenacity is so playful.

**AS – Eleven tonight? Mr Grey that's an inappropriate hour to visit a young lady's home. I will certainly be unavailable.**

**Please be forewarned.**

**. . . . . . . .**

**CG – Ms Steele, please be reminded that I am the proprietor of the building you currently reside in. Hence, access to keys for apartment 10-4 can be readily available to me.**

**. . . . . . . . .**

My eyeballs almost fell out of my head and I let out a choking gasp. From the tone of his message he sounds serious. I smirk devilish and type a reply.

**AS – Mr Grey breaking and entering remains a criminal offence in Seattle and the state of Washington. Also are you unaware that you are leaving this message thread, which is clear evidence of your intended actions.**

**. . . . . . . . .**

I'm all smiles and waiting for him to reply when the phone rings unexpectedly in my hands. It's an unfamiliar number so I put on my gracious professional tone.

"Good morning, Anastasia Steel"

"**You're a very clever woman Anastasia and full of surprises"** I put my hand over my mouth tittering like child, I fold my lips and try to produce a serious tone.

"Well I should assume that you'd wouldn't expect anything _less than_ Christian"

"**I will contact you when I exit my meeting"**

"Even if it's late?"

"**Even if it's late. Until then. . . ."** our conversation was interrupted by a heavy knock and the door swings open. It's Kate with her hand gripped on the doorknob, she's unaware that I'm already in another conversation so she speaks.

"Anastasia, did you forget the meeting? It's eleven o'clock" she reprimands.

Christian maintains his muteness on the other end. I've been chatting with him for the last fifteen minutes that I forgot that Kate requested to meet with me when I came in this morning. I can't believe the effect Christian Grey is having on me and it's only been twenty four hours.

"I have to go" I mutter looking up at Kate's unimpressed demeanour.

"**Is that Ms Kavanagh?"** he asks annoyed.

"Yes?"

"**Let me have a word with her"**

"No! Goodbye" I turn cherry pink and end the call immediately. I peer at her apologetically scrambling off the chair, "Sorry about that Kate"

I walk past her while she's still holding the door open. She shuts it and joins me walking hurriedly down the corridor.

"It's okay. This isn't something you do regularly. I simply assumed that you lost track of the time"

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Nah I needed to get out of the office and stretch my legs. We're meeting with Mrs Grey and a consultant"

Knowing that José resigned last Friday I presumed that we were going to be introduced to the new Visual Arts instructor. Kate lets me enter the office first. My eyes are trained to the two women who are whispering and seated in front Kate's cherry executive desk. She walks past me and takes her position behind the desk.

"Anastasia" she gestures me forward, "please"

I stride to the front of the room and stand at her side. With interest I my eyes flick back and forth between the two women. As clear as day I recognise the woman seated next to Dr Grey. So many things are coursing through my mind. First and foremost, why is she back here?

"Good morning Dr Steele" I remove my eyes from the woman. Dr Grey is pleasant as expected, attired very elegant in a signature pants suit.

"Good morning Dr Grey" I reply with apprehensive eyes.

"Although I don't delve into the operations of St. Gabriel's I would like to recommend Mrs Lincoln as the Home's consultant"

"In what capacity?" I enquire firm and direct, which is observed by everyone in the room.

"Mrs Lincoln served as Junior Matron of St Gabriel's for eight years and Matron for another six. I've been in contact with her since the Home was partially gutted by fire ten years ago. Afterwards she resigned and moved out of State. I've asked her to joins us as a Consultant" that wasn't the answer I was looking for.

I'm trying my god damn best not to lose it but I can't help it, my nostrils are flared and my lips are pressed tightly together. Dr Grey _knows_ this woman, I don't think she does. If she did, she wouldn't be welcomed back here.

"Is something wrong Dr Steele?" my eyes glance dangerously at Ms Lincoln. _Of course something's wrong, but what am I supposed to say. That the former Matron of St Gabriel was an evil oppressor._

No one except Kate knew that I spent time at St. Gabriel's. My angst for Mrs Lincoln was evident on my face nevertheless I shouldn't be doing this, those things happened over a decade ago. Maybe she's changed, maybe my behaviour is irrational and premature. And besides she will only act as an adviser and advice is something that can be disputed. Thinking about it Kate, will remain as the Operations Director. It kills me that from here on I'll have to share the same work place with this woman but I'm curious about the current development.

After drawing all these conclusions in my head, my mind begins to relax and I accept what is happening. This is not the forum to have a mental break, I coax myself to calm down and turn to the woman.

"Anastasia Steele" I extend my hand. Dr Grey and Kate are pleased by my gesture.

"Elena Lincoln" she reaches for me and takes my hand. My body almost retreat from her touch. I stand poised next to Kate for an ten additional minutes listening to Dr Grey commending Kate and I for our current initiatives to improve the well-being of the children and about her expectations for us to work alongside Elena Lincoln.

Not long after, Dr Grey offers to tour Elena through St Gabriel's. In silence my eyes trails her out of the room. Kate didn't waste time when the door closes.

"Anastasia, do you know her? What's going on?"

"It's nothing Kate, just the devil with an angelic face" I whisper.

* * *

><p><em>The swinging doors to the eating room flung open with a loud thud. Bursting through the doors was Ms Lincoln seizing a terrified Elliot painfully below his arm. He was writhing painfully under her compressed hold. He's in an awful amount of pain, his face is damp and glistening with tears. In her other hand was a leather strap which most of us were easily acquainted with.<em>

"_STOP STRUGGLING THEIF" she bellows to him, but making some of us quiver in fear. _

_A group of seven is assembled in the eating area. I glance at the clock, it's 2:13 in the afternoon. The house is quiet, everyone else is outside playing in the backyard. It was discovered that a few items were missing from Mrs Lincoln's office. Through an unreasonable process of elimination seven of us are gathered here to face our penance. . . .alone or together. Without looking at me, Christian's fingers slowly curl around my wrist and he gently tugs me behind his frame, he's protecting me._

_A few feet from where we're standing she releases Elliot and shoves him to the ground. He is trembling and weeping at our feet. With the strap in hand, she inches menacingly towards us but her gaze is fixed on Elliot. She looks up and scan our frightened faces, the belt swaying loosely in her hand._

"_All of you little bastards are here because you're guilty. . . . .guilty by association. All of knew who broke into my office, and yet you say nothing. I'm going to show each and every one of you what happens to thieves"_

_With that she raises the strap above her head, Elliot snaps his eyes shut and turns his face away to anticipate the first blow across his back. All of us are watery eyed and fearful. When the leather connects to his skin, he lets out a blood curdling scream. Elliot is laying helpless on the ground, second blow, third blow. _

_There's a surge of courage streaming through my body, I careful move away Christian, he notices. His arm shoots out to grab me but I pull away. He's whispering my name, I don't respond. I can't watch this anymore, with everything I have charge myself into Mrs Lincoln. Surprised, she loses her footing and topples to the ground, the belt is knocked out of her hand and slides close to door. _

_My body is trembling with anger. She matches my gaze and rise to her feet keeping her eyes on me._

"_How dare you. You ungrateful bitch" the dirty statement is followed with fiery, burning slap that turns my face sideways and staggers my little body to the floor. _

"_NO, LEAVE HER ALONE" screams Christian. _

_She looks over to him, slowly a horrible smirk smothers her face and there's a malevolent gleam in her eyes. She gives us all a once over, turns and walk away. Before she exits the room he scoops the belt off the floor and disappears through the doors. _

"_Why did you do that? You weren't supposed to leave my side. Why did you do that Anastasia, why?"_

"_She was hurting Elliot. Didn't you see?" I sob pointing to him._

_Elliot was sitting upright on the floor breathing heavily. When he looks over to me, he gives me a weak, half-hearted smile. Strangely in my gut, I have a feeling that this unfortunate moment has made all of us close._

* * *

><p>I'm sitting at my desk, elbows propped on the table top, hands cupped against my face. After indulging in an unforgettable weekend, I have to face this horrific event the very next day. Because Dr Grey is affiliated with Mrs Lincoln, there's a possibility that she maintained a relationship with Christian and Elliot through their mother. There were too many questions swirling around in my head, I can't concentrate. Quickly I picked up the receiver on my desk phone and dial Kate's extension.<p>

"Yes Ana" she answers distracted.

"I don't feel so good"

"What's wrong? You need me to take you home?. . . ." her voice trails off when I hear the door open unexpectedly and _she_ enters. I don't know if it's shock or sheer irritation, but Elena Lincoln boldly enters my office and closes the door behind her. Keeping my eyes on her, I talk vaguely into the phone.

"Let me call you back" I hang up and assert myself, standing up swiftly from behind my desk. I won't allow this woman to affirm a powerful position by towering over me. My eyes narrow a fraction as she looks around assessing the area.

"How can I help you Mrs Lincoln?" I mutter.

"Don't play coy with me child" she pronounces viciously, "I know who you are. Little. Anastasia. Coles. One of St. Gabriel's brightest products, how can I forget. You were adopted by the Steele's when you were nine" slowly she gradually paces across my office, touching objects lightly as she goes by. "Your reception was. . . . somewhat frigid" she turns to gaze at my demeanour. "You're a beautiful woman little Ana, don't let our past relationship hinder the future. As a child you got what you needed to thrive. It was my duty instil discipline to create responsible young men and women. Being here again I feel like I can contribute more to St. Gabriel's"

Her statement triggered a twitch in my eye.

"Let's get something straight Mrs Lincoln" I seethe through clenched teeth, "what you considered discipline over twenty years ago is now considered abuse. There'll be none of that here at St. Gabriel's. You're a Consultant, that's it. You're not to touch a child or scold a child. A child is not be left in your presence alone. I don't care if the child is hurt or asking you for help. As long as you're here, you keep your hands to yourself. And to suggest that your barbaric form of discipline contributed to me being a better person, is absolute rubbish. Dr Grey is oblivious to the demonic being she allowed back into this institution but I've got my eyes you, Matron Lincoln"

She scowls and straightens her posture defensively.

"How dare you speak to me this way. . . ." I cut her off immediately.

"How dare me? How dare _you_ show your face back here, acting like you're such a great influence or a pillar of this community. What? You came in here thinking that you can set me straight. I'm grown woman Mrs Lincoln and your tyrannical scare tactics won't on work on me. Those days are long gone. And in future don't think that you can just barge in here. Now get the fuck out my office" my hand is raised, pointing to the door.

Elena is speechless, chest heaving and livid. I latch my eyes onto her as she stomps out the room, leaving the door wide open.

I rolled my eyes and breathe sharply clutching the front of my desk. This isn't good. In the back of my mind I know she's responsible for some of Christian's past hardships. There's no way he'd tell me, especially now. Asking out of the blue will make him revert to his old self. Elena Lincoln's presence here is a threat, a threat to the children and to this institution.

Unfortunately I'm the only one who knows. If she thinks that she can come back here to charge this place, she's sadly mistaken. I will do all that I can to protect these kids. Even if I have to find a way to expose her past transgressions.


	9. Spaghetti and Wine

**Chapter 8  
><strong>

**Spaghetti and Wine**

* * *

><p><strong>Ana<strong>

_**DREAM. . . . **_

_. . . . . . .I'm safe, protected, warm, loved and fastened securely in his arms. My fingers trail along his strong but affectionate hands that are wrapped around my waist from behind. We're sitting on a lounge chair on the balcony with my full body weight leaning against his chest. We stare off into the distance enjoying another day, another sunset. As I tilt my head and relax into our moment, he takes full advantage of the exposed area on my neck. _

_His lips are soft, tender. Instantly I tremble and gasp. My eyes flutter close and I willingly surrender to his ministrations. Not long after he releases his hold and his hands descend. One hand grips my hip and the other rests firmly against my leg moving upward torturously. I swallow hard as the anxiety rises in my chest. Gently he's stroking the skin on my inner thigh. The more he advances the more my legs become flaccid inviting him to go further, I grow weaker and lightheaded yearning for more. Between a loosen mouth and dry lips, each breath I take becomes strained and laborious. My eyes remain shut, I suck on my lower lip anticipating the short tormenting journey his hand is making. Point A to point B seems so long I want him to continue, I want him to get there. His mouth now presses into the surface of my neck, a combination of teeth and tongue raise the pores on my skin. _

_Finally, his hand moves over to my sex cupping it firmly through the fabric of my panties. My body applauds him submissively with a grateful moan. I could feel his lips curve along the nape of my neck, he's pleased with the results his caresses are producing. Skillfully, he pulls the garment to the side and slowly glides a finger between my hot moist folds rubbing the area in a circular motion. My mind, body and soul deems to be treacherous. I've never responded to anyone this way, it's intoxicating and frightful all at once.  
><em>

_Through my stammered breathing, I open my eyes and look down at my current disposition. My dress is pushed up midway, my legs are slightly apart and his hand is having its way with me below my dress. All this is happening on the balcony in full view of god knows who else is watching in the adjacent buildings around us. But right now that's the furthest thing from my mind. How come? I can't explain myself, I'm not an exhibitionist. This is new to me.  
><em>

_Instinctively, my hips join the foray moving to the rhythm of his fingers against my womanhood. _

"_Let me make love to you Ana" he whispers naughtily against my earlobe then taking it delicately between his teeth. _

_My body shudders mildly from the sensation gushing from my core throughout my senses and escaping through each fingertip and toe. I close my eyes again and allow my mind to be emancipated with him. This erotica puppet master molds me like clay in his hand and shapes me to respond to his resolve._

"_Ana" he repeats_

"_Yes" I answer dazed. _

"_Do you like this?" _

"_Yes" I breathe feebly._

"_I want to make love to you. . . .let me"_

"_Yes" I answer without thinking, then it hits me "I mean no, wait" . . . . . . ._

My eyes break open quickly and I shoot up from the couch. It's a mixture of fear and bliss flowing through my body. I'm surrounded by darkness, the sun has departed and the night has made its timely appearance. I'm covered in a light film of sweat and almost breathless. Taking my hand to my chest I realize that my mouth is dry and parched. After I switch on the lights in the living room, I rush to the kitchen to relieve my thirst. Dragging a tall drinking glass from the overhead cupboard, I dip it under the kitchen sink tap. Water will suffice. As I gulp it indiscriminately my memory flashes on the dream my mind was just plunged from. Bringing the glass away from my lips I look around the kitchen mystified. Suddenly I feel suspicious of my own emotions, I'm uncomfortably damp between my legs. Everything about the vision felt electric, emotionally thrilling. Too bad I didn't see his face. In the back of my mind I wanted to, for reassurance.

In the midst of recapping my dream, the phone rings. It's the same number that contacted me earlier today, which I've saved under the name Christian Grey. Before I answer, my mind quickly reflects on the incident that happened earlier with ex Matron Lincoln. I hadn't had time to think about what I'm going to tell Christian about her.

"Hello" I answer on the third ring.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" he asks

"No" I reply truthfully.

"Good, I'm walking towards your door now"

"Oh" I remark surprised. He hangs up and I make my way over to unlock the door.

When I open it, he's sharply dress as usual, in addition to his suit he's wearing an unbuttoned mid length trench coat. The man is just screaming and drenched in sexy.

"Did you just get home?" he questions with interest.

"Uh n-no" I stutter. It's obvious why he asks, I'm still dressed in my work attire. "I came home and fell asleep on the couch"

"Did I wake you?"

"No, no. I woke up just before you called. Come in" I grin.

After shutting the door I shadow him into the living room, welcoming him to sit and make himself comfortable. He takes his position on the single couch chair.

"Would you like some wine, I was just about to have a glass"

"Why not?" he chimes, placing his cell phone onto the coffee table.

I return to the living room with two glasses, a wine opener and a bottle of Casillero del Diablo shiraz rosé wine. He offers to open it so I let him.

I park myself on the other side of the coffee table in the center of the three seater sofa. After pouring the two glasses he walks over and hands me one, then resumes his previous location. Silently I tip the glass to my lips slowly savoring the fruity flavors and spices dancing on my tongue.

"Have you had dinner?"

The question comes out of nowhere rudely disrupting my serene moment. Although I'm grateful for his company, Christian checking up on my eating habits is becoming tiring and somewhat frustrating. With everything I have in my body I hold back my cheeky response and replied calmly.

"No I haven't. But, before I fell asleep I'd plan to make some spaghetti Bolognese. I should get started" I breathe mildly.

"No. Allow me" my eyebrows creases, amused. He scoffs at the expression on my face, "I don't want to boast but, I make the best spaghetti Bolognese on this side of the hemisphere"

"Says who?" I remark looking around the room sarcastically.

"Says me! No one can craft this dish better than me, not even you" he added with a smirk.

"That statement is baseless, you haven't tasted my spaghetti Bolognese"

"You're right Ana I haven't, but not tonight"

_Huh? Christian Grey, cook. I wonder if I'm still dreaming._

He takes off his coat and spreads it across the chair. One by one he releases the cuffs from his sleeves and rolls them up to his elbows. Watching him doing this simple task takes me back to Saturday when he showed up wearing a t-shirt. Seventeen years has changed him immensely, besides being filthy rich I can't get over how good looking he is. At the Home, Christian didn't speak much. He had a trademark bang that always covered his forehead, when he permitted it to get too long it would shield his dark, sunken grey eyes.

I follow him closely into the kitchen then he turns around abruptly, I almost crash into him.

"Where are you going?" he ask boldly. _Where am I going? _My eyes quirk upwards confused.

"To get the pots?"

"I was here on Saturday, remember. I have fair idea where everything is. . .you can leave" he instructs softly.

I bring my hands up defensively, excusing myself from the room. I'm being chased out of my own kitchen. With my tail between my legs I humbly return to living room and plop myself down on the couch. I didn't continue my drink, it would have been rude to spoil my appetite. With nothing to do, an onslaught of words and thoughts invades my mind. Tell him or don't. He seems to be in a good mood and I don't want to ruin his evening. But how am I going to get him to tell me about his past experiences when I know he won't talk. I picture his little face in the past when I demanded an explanation for certain occurrences. He would simply shut down or become belligerent.

After being subdued and tempted by the delicious smells and sounds radiating from my kitchen, Christian returns exactly thirty four minutes with two steaming plates of spaghetti Bolognese garnished with fresh basil. He lays the plates on the table before me and I'm instantly wowed. Picking up his wine glass from the other side he takes his place next to me. I scoot around so he could have a little more room for himself. With wine glass in hand he lifts it gesturing for a toast, I pick up my glass and chime.

"To spaghetti Bolognese"

"To spaghetti Bolognese" he nods with a smile.

"I have to say, you get an A+ for presentation"

"I promise, you'll enjoy it"

And he's right. Since I've had my first bite I'm not able to put the plate down. This was the ideal comfort food. I've gotten so relaxed while eating my feet is up on the couch, crossed beneath me. Openly I lick my lips and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. That's when I heard the chuckle of my forgotten guest seated next to me. I wanted to disappear into the chair. Unconsciously I was exposing some of my uncivilized practices.

"Well?"

"You're right, I loved it. And yes it was the best I've ever tasted. Thank you for making such a wonderful meal"

"You're certainly welcome Anastasia" the way he says it makes my stomach do somersaults.

"What's your secret?" I ask playfully sipping on some wine. He continues his meal mum, "you know, you can retire from Grey Enterprises and open your own restaurants. Become a chef"

He almost chokes while he's swallowing, he takes a sip from his glass and turns to me.

"Yes the media will enjoy that. Christian Grey CEO turned chef" he pauses with a smile. Suddenly he puts down his plate and goes over to his coat. There, he pulls out a white envelope and brings it to me. "That reminds me, this is for you"

"What is it?" I place the glass on the table and take the envelope slowly from his hands. My name is on it in curly font, I unseal it carefully and withdraw the card inside. It's an invitation, it reads:

**A wonderful evening awaits**

**The CEO, Directors and shareholders of**

**Grey Enterprises Holdings invites**

**Dr. Anastasia Rose Steele**

**to our 10****th**** Annual Dinner Gala and Auction**

**at the Sorento Hotel**

My eyebrow arches and I flip the card over, there's no date or time on this invitation. It seems cryptic.

"The Gala is this Saturday from 9:00 pm" he clarifies, "I want you to accompany me" I am fighting back a beaming smile.

"Okay? But why is there no date and time on this. . . ."

"Strictly by invitation only. And we try to minimize the amount of information we divulge just in case there are any unwanted guests"

"Oh?" it didn't make sense to me but I take as it is, "Soooo. Is this a date?"

"I don't think so" he comments playing dumb, "you'll go with me. . .as my friend"

"I see. Well, _friend_. I accept"

He nods and finishes his meal in silence. Another item that has been plaguing my mind is the kiss. We haven't spoken about it and by all appearance it seems like we're avoiding it. He looks at his watch and he is jolted by what the time is telling him.

"I have to go" he announces, then taking his final sip of wine.

"Okay" I reply in a whisper unsure, I muster all the courage I have within me and leap off of the couch to face him. He looks up at me concerned by my sudden action. "What happened yesterday morning. . .in, in the kitchen when you-"

"Kissed you" he finishes, standing up slowly to face me at eye level.

"Yes, when you kissed me. . .why?"

"Why?" he shrugs his shoulders, "Because I wanted to, because you wanted to. Because you denied me a week ago" he moves closer to me and I'm tempted to flee but I hold my ground. "You see Dr. Steele you're not the only one that can play mind games, and I usually get what I want"

Quickly my eyes scan his lips and his fiery eyes. He's close, not very close but close enough. Close enough to pull me to him. Close enough for me to wrap my hands around his neck. I fight the urge and my breathing becomes shallow, I try my best to get a hold of myself but my body is betraying me.

"Do you want to kiss me now Ana"

"No" I reply, shamefully it comes out as a moan.

"Liar" he smiles. He smoothly seals the gap between us, instinctively I shut my eyes. Every molecule in my body is expecting to feel his delicious lips on mine. Instead, I receive a feather soft kiss on my cheek. **No, no, no** my mind screams. How anti-climactic and deflating to say the least.

"You can open your eyes" he tease softly. When I do, he's already making his way to retrieve his coat. "I do apologize for eating and running, but I must leave now. I have another engagement I must attend to"

"No it's fine" I answer, finding my voice.

"Can I call you?"

"Of course" I trail him to entrance.

He opens the door and exits, then turn on his heel to give me one last look.

"Good night Anastasia"

"Good night Christian" I say, with a lack of luster.

As he disappears from my sight I close the door and lean against it, recollecting what he said to me minutes ago. He usually gets what he wants, somehow I'm afraid of that. Because I might just give it to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Christian <strong>

Taylor escorts me through the lobby to the elevator. It's minutes after nine and the area is quiet.

Getting off, I remove my coat and drape it over my arm. As I walk into the foyer I'm greeted by Gail. She's already on her way out, purse in hand.

"Good night Mrs. Jones. Thank you for staying here until I get home. I hope I haven't inconvenienced you in any way"

"Of course not Mr. Grey. Your guest is in the living room"

"Taylor is waiting for you in the lobby, good night"

"Good night Mr. Grey"

I watch her disappear into the elevator then make my way to the living room.

When I enter, she's seated poised, legs crossed. The first thing that catches my eyes his the way her dress lays scantily on her thighs, exposing the smoothness of her skin. That's one thing I admire about Tina, taking care of herself is priority.

"Good night Tina" I take a very fixed and authoritative tone. I want to make this brief and get straight to the point. Cautiously, I stand a good distance away. Tina is a very enticing vixen, she knows exactly how to push me to unchartered limits. But I figure that I'm safe from her provocative binds, we're outside of the playroom. And on top of that I believe that I'm immune from her. The vaccine, Anastasia Steele.

"Good night Mr. Grey I was surprised when you called, two weekends without me will take a toll on you"

"That's not why I contacted you" I respond firmly.

"Oh? Then why I'm I here. . . .on a Monday night?"

Briefly, I scan the room for a second person, she detects my questionable demeanor.

"Leila had a previous engagement" she notes with a smirk.

"I see. I've decided to terminate our contractual agreement" I declare. She smiles and tilts her head, I feel like she's analyzing me. Anyway I wasn't expecting a reaction from her, frankly nothing shocks Tina.

"Are you bored? Did we do something wrong?"

"No, it's not that. And it's not about you, or Leila"

Her smile broadens and she implies, "It's about someone else. . . .isn't it?"

I give her stern glare, which concurs with her thoughts. It was all she needed.

Slowly she slinks her way off the couch. She slides her hands around the curves of her hips in an effort to even out her dress against her body. She strolls over to me very composed and professional with her hand extended.

"Thank you Mr. Grey. It's been a pleasure working with you"

"Pleasure?" I grip her with a firm handshake.

"What? You're expecting me to have a conniption"

"No Tina, you're not that type of woman" I remark and watch her intently as she strolls past me, "What will you do now?"

"I thought about it months ago inadvertently, I want to be a Dominant" she admitted bold, my eyebrows furrow in amazement.

"You. A Dominatriks"

"Yes. I've had a great mentor for the last four years" she flicks her eyes my way suggestively, ". . . . .Will you be leaving the group?"

"I already did" she recoils from my curt, no nonsense tone, the explosive announcement was very stiff.

"Oh. . .Well, you know how to reach me" she begins to stride in the direction of the elevator. Then she turns on her heels and whisper lewdly, "just in case you want to watch"

I shove my hands in my pockets deliberately, unimpressed with her statement. I say nothing as she saunters to the elevator.

"I will inform Leila on my way home"

"You will receive the termination advice tomorrow"

"Send it to my house, not my workplace. I have a very nosey assistant. I recommend you do the same with Leila"

"Will do"

Before she steps in the lift she glances at me one more time, "Goodbye Christian Grey"

I nod and keep my eyes on her as she steps in and the door slides shut.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm in the mood for wine, seriously. I love wine so the one I mentioned earlier is one of my favorite brands. Enough about me. <strong>

**What do you think Christian is up to? I'd like to hear your thoughts.  
><strong>

**Read and review**


	10. Time well spent

**Sorry, but I'm giggling while I'm writing. Usually it takes me two days or less to write a chapter and a few hours to edit. For reasons which will be obvious to you in a few minutes, it took me four days to write this then two days to edit. By far, this is most distracting, excruciating chapter I've ever had to write in fanfiction. Nevertheless I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Also this story is M rated for a reason, please those of you who are under 18 don't PM me, I have an idea of your age from your questions.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9<span>  
><strong>

**Time well spent  
><span>**

_**Sonnet LXXV -William Shakespeare  
><strong>_

_So are you to my thoughts as food to life,_  
><em>Or as sweet-season'd showers are to the ground;<em>  
><em>And for the peace of you I hold such strife<em>  
><em>As 'twixt a miser and his wealth is found.<em>  
><em>Now proud as an enjoyer, and anon<em>  
><em>Doubting the filching age will steal his treasure;<em>  
><em>Now counting best to be with you alone,<em>  
><em>Then better'd that the world may see my pleasure:<em>  
><em>Sometime all full with feasting on your sight,<em>  
><em>And by and by clean starved for a look;<em>  
><em>Possessing or pursuing no delight<em>  
><em>Save what is had, or must from you be took.<em>  
><em>Thus do I pine and surfeit day by day,<em>  
><em>Or gluttoning on all, or all away.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ana<strong>

How is my week going you ask? Well, I can safely say since Monday I haven't seen heads nor tails of Mrs. Lincoln. Much to my relief she will begin her expected duties from next week. In addition to that, she'll be working within Kate's office, thankfully there'll be no reason for me to go in there. So the distance is gratefully welcomed. Christian called me on Tuesday morning from his jet, what else doesn't this man have? He was about to make an impromptu visit to personally seal an acquisition in Missouri. I can't tell you the number of times I picked up my desk phone to call him, dial his number then hung up.

_Okay I admit it, I miss him. _

It's the end of another work day, Thursday to be exact. Before I left my office I called Kate to let her know I was off. When I exited the building, Christian's black Audi is parked in front. I see Taylor seated in the vehicle, he gets out when he spots me.

"Good afternoon Ms. Steele"

"Good afternoon Taylor" I reply doubtfully, taking moderate unsettling steps towards him.

"Mr. Grey has requested your presence at Escala Towers"

"Okay? Is Christian there?"

"Yes Ma'am"

I'm a bit hesitant as I glance at my car parked across the street. His actions are either prompting me or he's clairvoyant, he opens the back door and I enter the vehicle.

I've been summoned by Christian Grey and like a loyal subject I yeild. Taylor accompanies me in the elevator. When it comes to a stop and I exit, he doesn't follow. I turn in time to see the doors shut and he gives me a curt smile. I feel like a lamb walking into a lion's den. From what I can tell the penthouse is quiet.

I take off my jacket and place my purse in the foyer. There's no sight of him or Gail, so I elect to wait in the living room. My arms are wrapped across my chest taking in the view through the ceiling to floor glass. Time passed and I hadn't realize how long I've been staring into the distance, I'm startled out of the moment by a hand smoothly gliding across my back. When I turn around the first thing I see is his piercing grey eyes. It looks like he just had a bath, he's wearing a t-shirt, capris and his hair is towel dried.

"Sorry if I surprised you" he says gracious.

I'm unable to respond, his touch sent shockwaves through my body, which I'm not capable of recovering from at this moment. Reflexively, my fingers are gripping my arms, oddly I'm trying to shake this feeling. The man is making me giddy.

"How was your trip?" I exclaim peculiarly, wanting to distract myself.

"It was. . .stressful, distracting, lonely. . . .I missed you" he proclaims quietly. My intake of breaths becomes shorter and accelerated, I wasn't expecting this. He's inspecting my behaviour, my body language.

"I missed you too" I whisper timidly. Strange enough I can't look him in the eye. But it seems he can't accept that, he steps to me and lifts my chin, when I look up his lips are already on mine.

We kiss each other fiery and desperate, wanting more and more. He's sucking and neck kissing me, my body is fully aroused and scorching. My nether regions are beginning to tingle and feel moist. _I want this, I want this so bad_. Then I stop myself and push him away. His forehead creases, there's gleam of misperception in his eyes, I'm winded and unsteady.

"I have to tell you something" I say a little anxious. "I know where this is going and in all fairness I should let you know that. . .I've never done this before"

"Unclear" he retorts.

"I'm a virgin Christian" I brogue. I couldn't predict his reaction. Instead of shock or disbelief a cunning smirk brighten his face. Suddenly, I have a feeling that he's about to lunge at me, yes fresh virgin meat.

"I want you" he asserts. Everything in my body is screaming yes. Slowly his hands snakes around my waist, he guides me to him. Our bodies are meshed together, his erection is firm against my thigh, it feels massive. I shiver, I'm not sure if it's fright or it's bliss. His soft lips lightly touched my temple, I can feel my breathing against me. "Ana I want to make love to you. . . . .let me"

Those were the same words from my dream. But this was no dream, there's no waking up from this, no running away. I have to give him an answer.

"Yes" I exhale.

He takes me by the hand and lead me down the corridor to a master bedroom which I assume is his.

"I want you to trust me Ana" I don't know what else to do, I nod in agreement. "Stay as you are, don't move unless I say" he instructs.

We're positioned next to his bed. He looks me up and down then walks behind me. Bit by bit he drags the zipper of my skirt, smoothly it glides downwards and pool around my ankles. He takes me by the hand and I step out of it. Guiding me to the base of the bed, I'm still wearing my black heels. Provocative and keeping his eyes on me, he gets on his knees. Each movement he makes is fluid and torturous, my eyes follow him eagerly. My legs are slightly spread, his lips are inches away, his breathing tickles me making me shudder then his tongue traces along the inside of my thighs. My breath hitches, I nearly scream. Electricity is coursing through my body. The higher he goes the more my body trembles, I'm tempted to collapse onto the bed behind me.

He's moving upwards, his both hands grip my hips and his face pushes my shirt up creating room for his lips to plant kisses over my stomach. This is agonizing, I can't keep still I want to grab his hair, I squirm and shriek inaudibly. His hands goes effortlessly upward and around the curves of my body below my bra, lightly clutching me. I feel tiny in his hands. Now completely on his feet, his kisses me full on the mouth again, impatiently. In one motion he rips open my shirt exposing my underwear, thankfully they're snaps and not eyehole buttons. I can tell that he is pleased by what he is viewing, my blue lace panties and bra set delights him. Keeping his eyes on me he pushes my shirt down through my arms. It falls to ground with a feather soft thud. Placing his hand on my stomach he whispers in my ear.

"You're so beautiful Ana"

Effortlessly he releases my bra, gradually taking it away from my body. He licks his lips and swoops down taking my rigid nipple in his mouth. With his open mouth over me, his tongue travels in a circular motion, his left hand didn't remain empty. He squeezed my other swollen breast aggressively. I'm breathless, in reverie, I throw my back in ecstasy. He kisses me once more leaning into my body, I step backwards. We stop moving when the back of my thighs touch the bed, taking a step away from me he turns me around by my waist.

"Don't move" he instructs again.

I feel him moving down behind me, he hooks his fingers within my underwear and gently draws it down. Placing his hands at the top of my legs, he spreads me wide. What he does next makes my body jerk, his nose touches the exterior of my sex from behind then it's followed by his tongue.

"You're deliciously wet Ana" he praises, giving me Goosebumps on my ass. I could feel him rise and step away from me.

I'm frozen, naked, facing forward. I can't see him, but I can hear him, he's removing his clothes. The anticipation is rising in my stomach, I want to feel his hands all over me.

Not long after, his warm body is touching mine and his engorged length is slipped between my legs rubbing against my womanhood. He's flexing his hips making the wetness from my core smother along his cock. All this teasing is making me moan and holler with excitement. He cups my breasts from behind, my legs are pinned against the side of the bed. My head is tilted to the side as he sucks down on the side of my neck, it burns. There's no doubt that I will observe the results of his actions later on.

"Climb onto the bed, get on your hands and knees" he orders softly in my hair. I'm about to climb out of my shoes when he stops me, awkwardly I get on the bed. I want to look back at him but I fear he will scold me, he ask me to trust him and I will comply without question. I do trust him, he won't hurt me. He grab my legs and yanks them apart. I gasp, I feel him leering at my pussy. Without warning, his tongue makes a long, broad stroke through my dripping folds. I close my eyes wriggling in pleasure, my hands crumpled the sheets. He does it again and this time he doesn't stop. He's relentless, lapping the sweet juices pouring from me. His hands sinks into my ass as he tries to steady me pulling me closer to him crudely. Although his fingers are digging into me I feel no pain. Feeling weak, I give up and my upper body collapses onto the bed. It's here his entire mouth is ravenous, his lips and tongue are driving me crazy, threatening my voice to scream in soprano.

There's a disturbance inside of me, wanting an escape, wanting release, an unstable mixture of chemical cocktails within my core. Then I feel it, bursting free I let myself go, shivering, immersed in ecstasy and calling his name in process. With my face on the bed and my bottom in the air, I'm breathless, I never imagined that my first orgasm could be so intense. As I'm trying to catch my breath, he tugs my legs gently laying my body across the bed. One by one he slides my shoes off my feet, then lift my right leg vertically. His tongue lines downwards, I arch my back moaning, thrashing. When I look up there's a possessive and triumphant look in his eyes. He swoops down kisses me feverishly, I'm amazed when I smell and taste myself on his mouth. He separates from me and goes to the night stand. There, he retrieves a condom. I bring myself up on my elbows just in time to watch him carefully roll it onto his upright massive girth.

He returns to bed and gently spreads my legs, aligning his hardened member to my entrance. He pushes the tip into me, my breath quickens and my muscles becomes rigid. He's only an inch or so within me but the feeling of being invaded or stretched is a bit uncomfortable and alien. Taking note he stops his advances.

"Was that your first orgasm?"

"Yes" I admit. I can feel him glide into me a little bit more.

"How did it feel?" he nuzzles me against my neck. I relax and my eyes flutter.

"Honestly?" I ask, biting my lip, "I want to feel it again"

"You will. . . .I promise" he whispers seductively. He's restricted, not much of him is inside of me. Feeling the intrusion within me, I mechanically begin to move my hips urging him to go on, he grabs hold of me and I stop.

"Why?" I plea quietly.

"Because I will fuck you hard Ana" he shot back in the same levelled tone as mine, "I'm sorry for this"

"For what?" I murmur bewildered, in that nano-second I didn't understand what he was apologizing for, until I felt him rip through me.

Before I can cry out he covers my mouth with his own, my screams are being muffled by him. I bring my hands up to his biceps gripping them with everything I have. He stills so I can acclimatize to him, my breathing becomes shallow while he kisses me. My mind and body is accepting what is happening.

"God Ana. You're so fucking tight" he declares in an excruciating gasp towering majestically over me.

Gliding his hand beneath my leg, he lifts my right knee higher. Silently, with his eyes fixed on mine, he begins to move. Slow, tormenting drives. At first it burned mildly, but his rhythm lubes the motion. I arch my back, wail animatedly, clutching the bed sheets between my fingers. The expression on his face is either delight or agony. He picks up the pace, plunging harder, deeper. My senses are alive, he's glistening in sweat, a natural, musky aroma is emanating from his body, there's a low grunt coming from his throat, it's so arousing and erogenous. He plummet into me faster, it so hard that nothing escapes my lips. I'm on the brink of another orgasm, it's building within me. Then under a few seconds I feel myself convulse around him turning me into a quivering pile of mush. He scoops his arm below my back and pulls our naked bodies together vertical, our hips are pressed firmly against other. The ends of my hair is entwined in his fingers, he tugs mildly extending my neckline.

"Fuck" he grunts, grazing his teeth in the side of my neck.

I can feel his release, his length throbbing inside of me.

He lays me down gently, not removing himself. He remains harden, as if we hadn't spent the last how much ever time, that I can't account for now, making love.

"How do you feel?" he pants.

"I'm okay. . . .I think" smiling like an idiot. This moment will be so memorable for me. I'm glad that I choose Christian Grey to jump this hurdle.

"Good. Because I want you again"

* * *

><p>As I begin to stir below the sheets, somehow I suspect that I'm alone. I open my eyes gradually, the natural bright light is stinging my vision and from the intensity I believe it's late in the day, very late. As I sit up in bed, I bring the covers to my body shielding my nakedness, even though the room is vacant. My clothes from yesterday are folded neatly into a pile along with a bag on the Persian chair in the corner of the room. Just like before I think that it's a change of clean clothes, I get off of the bed and sweep the comforter around me.<p>

My muscles are aching from yesterday afternoon and last night's activities. During the course of the night we had sex twice in addition to the two times earlier, he's insatiable. Regardless, my ego has risen a notch, the mere fact that he desires me so much is making me woozy. I turn on the shower powerful, welcoming the warm water to soothe and cascade over my body. I try to rub the tenderness from my muscles. Apart from my midsection, around my wrists and my arms are sore and they're slightly discoloured. A small smile sneaks across my face reminiscing over the way he pinned my wrists to bed. Nevertheless I would say that I was able to provide him with a few mild scratches on his biceps.

My head snaps to the left as I observe a silhouette through the foggy glass enclosure. Instinctively I bring my hands to my chest when the door to the shower glides open, an uncomfortable wisp of cold air accompanies the invader. With my back turned, I glance over my shoulder to view Christian Grey stark-naked and already dripping wet in sweat. He moves closer to me, I can feel the heat radiating from his skin. I assume that he was engaged in an intense workout and he's about to embark on another. His hand drags my wet hair away from my neck and he begins to claim possession of me. Soft kisses are planted on my neck, his hands are filled, massaging my breast lovingly. His groin is erect, sliding against my inner thigh. One of his hands slithers to my pussy, cupping the area greedily. A carnal moan is released from deep within. Even though we're embraced by a shower of water I can feel my own wetness surfacing. His finger gently explores me for the evidence he seeks between my folds, against my neck I hear him snicker. He grabs my hips, then drives himself into me in one fluid stroke, I gasped loud throwing my head back. I will admit, I'm a tad tender but the erotic sensations gushing through my body seems to overshadow the pain. The speed is moderate, my hands are planted over my head against the tiled wall, his iron-grip on my hips are pressing our bodies together with each thrust. The slapping of skin under the falling water makes the event even more sensuous. He's about to tip me over the edge when he suddenly stops, pulling out of me. My eyes shot open and I curse him mentally. He turns me around to look upon him, he's breathing heavy, streams of water is running down his face, there's an infatuated gleam in his smouldering grey eyes.

He takes my face by the jaw and kisses me ravenously, plunging his tongue in my mouth. Feeling overwhelmed I moan into our kiss, I wrap my hands around his neck and tug on him, sandwiching our bodies. He scoops me under my bottom and lift me unto him, my legs are wrapped firmly around his waist. Turning to his right he pins me onto the bathroom wall, smoothly he drives himself back into my sex. He withdraws completely then repeats the action, over and over. Rocking my body against the hard surface of the bathroom, I can feel my insides gripping him. I'm ready to climax, I close my eyes and moan in ecstasy, my muscles are starting to convulse.

"God Ana, I want you so much" he breaths gazing at the bliss on my face, "I never want to leave your body. You're mine" he pronounces in an arduous tone, "Say it" he says through clenched teeth.

"I'm yours" I yelp.

"Say it again" he commands with dominance.

"Christian I'm yours" I shout, digging my nails into his broad shoulders.

"Yes Ana, scream my name. I want to hear you"

"AAARRGGGHHHHH CHRISTIAN" I bawl to the top of my lungs.

My thunderous climax triggered his. He thrust ferociously, once, twice then empties himself into me, I'm pinned against the damp wall, wet, panting and spent completely. I unwrap myself from his body. It's useless my legs are unstable and shaky, I'm not able to support myself.

He steadies me by my waist, taking me below the shower. Gently he massages me using a combination of body wash and his fingers. It's funny that these same fingers were clawing at my body a few minutes ago now they're so comforting. I feel like he's taking care of me. When we step out the shower, he towel dries my body and my hair. I feel like a child as I stand and do nothing. After he wraps his lower body with his towel, he scoops me up off my feet and carries me into the bedroom.

When he puts me down, I notice that the sheet are changed. My eyes bulge because I just remembered that they were dirty from my deflowering last night. I came to one horrific conclusion that Gail is here. She changed the sheets so she knows, and on top of that she must have heard my unruly conduct in the bathroom. I bring my hands over my mouth in shame and disbelief. When I look back at him he's wearing a victorious grin, he knows what I'm thinking.

While I'm getting into my clothes I remember the realities and my responsibilities outside this penthouse. Today is Friday, I left my purse in the foyer so there's a grave possibility that I have a landslide of missed calls to my phone. I didn't alert anyone of my absence to St. Gabriel's today. After I pulled my top over my head I left everything behind and tread quickly to retrieve my purse. It's 1:56pm, my eyes pop when I view a whopping twenty-three missed calls, commencing from last night. Most of them were generated from the Home, I have no doubt that it's Kate wanting to enquire about my whereabouts, I speed dial her personal number.

"**Thank god"** she screams after the first ring, **"what happened today?"**

"I got caught up in something, I'm sorry"

"**Please call next time. I was so worried about you Ana"**

"It won't happen again, and if it does I'll call"

"**Well you're safe, that's the important thing. Anyway I had some of your appointments re-scheduled to Monday and Tuesday. Francis updated your calendar, so take a look at it later. Did something happen between you and Mrs Lincoln on Monday?"**

"Why'd you ask?"

"**Because she. . . . . ."**

"Ana. . . .Anastasia where you?" Christian is looking for me through the penthouse and hollering my name. There's a deafening silence coming from Kate's end, she is mute.

"**Is that Christian Ana?"** she probes shocked.

"I have to go" I whisper hurriedly and hang up.

Quickly I drop my phone into my purse and scamper back into the apartment. When I approach the corner leading to the corridor Christian scoops by my waist pulling me into his arms.

"Where were you?" he nuzzles provocatively, touching my neck with his lips.

"Talking to Kate. She's been trying to reach me all day"

"She won't mind that I stole you for one day"

"I don't think so?"

"So you told her that you were here?"

"No, she heard your voice in the background"

"Hmm, in that case I'll be expecting an interrogation from Elliot later. Come, we should eat"

Now that he mentions it I'm famished, my stomach is complaining in its own language. He chuckles at the rumblings within me, I'm so embarrassed.

"We'll go out for lunch" he recommends.

"It's after two Christian, I don't think it's lunchtime anymore"

"Doesn't matter what we call it, you have to eat. If it was solely up to me I'd chain you to my bed and fuck you all day"

I gasped at his proclamation, the word 'fuck' sounds so delectably vulgar from his mouth.

"Where's Gail?" I enquire quietly.

"I sent her out, she should be on her way up now. Go put on your shoes and get your jacket. You have some beautiful blemishes in a lovey shade of red across your collarbone"

Confused, I turned away from him and returned to the bedroom. Finding a full-length mirror I squeal and clutched my mouth. There are love bites on my neck, and it's on full display. The top I'm wearing is round neck, there's no way I can hide this from the world or Kate Kavanagh's cross-examination. Hopefully I won't run into her over the weekend. After putting on my shoes, I head towards the living room to meet up with Christian. He hears me coming, so he beckons me from the kitchen. There's a glass of water on the countertop as I make my way to him.

"Here, take this" he extends his hand to me. He's holding a foil packaged pill.

By all appearances, it seems to be a morning after pill, _yes I know what it is_, _I had friends in college_. "Where did you get this?" I exclaim tossing it into my mouth.

"I sent Gail for it" he replied nonchalant.

As I swallow, there was an extra lump that accompanies the tiny pill down my throat, I glare at him dead on. It's bad enough that she heard me, she knows what is going on and now she knows what he did to me.

We didn't venture far, after a fifteen minute drive with Taylor, Christian and I ended up at a restaurant for a late lunch. I'll never get use to the idea of people falling over themselves for Christian Grey. . . .and guest. Thank goodness we're seated in a private area, I'm very apprehensive of the marks on my skin. Christian graciously loaned me one of his scarfs to drape around my neck, it's a bit uncomfortable but it serves it's purpose.

"Christian, what is this?" I gesture back and forth between us.

"The question is, what do you want this be?" he retorts.

"I want this to be more than sex"

"More? How much?"

"As far as we can go" I answer bravely

"Anastasia, I wasn't planning on stealing your virtue then turn a blind eye to you. When I told you that you're mine, what did you think I mean?"

"I don't know Christian? People have knack of saying things they don't mean when they're about to cum"

"And you know this how?"

"Friends told me"

"Know this Ms Steele my mind is very lucid, especially when I'm fucking. I'm very fond of you, one thing I can promise you now, is that I'll do everything I can to protect you, even from myself. You're a very virtuous woman Anastasia Steele and I'm not about to treat you than anything less"

I can tell that he's being truthful or least I hope so, he says it with so much conviction. For a brief moment my cheeks redden, then his face becomes serious as he glances past me. I can hear approaching footsteps heading our way, it's a woman. He stands up respectfully from table as the person approaches.

"Good afternoon Mother!" he greets heartily. My body automatically slumps into the chair.

"Good afternoon son" she expresses. I hear her voice and my eyes flutter close. A wave of guilt is flowing through me, I ditched work to have sex with her son, but thinking about it, that wasn't bad at all. "Good afternoon Dr Steele"

I'm jolted from my thoughts when I hear her call my name, I turn to her and purse my lips, "Good afternoon Dr Grey" I reply lightly.

"I was having lunch with a friend when you two passed us. The way you looked when you came in seemed. . . . .rather interesting"

"Oh, how so mother"

"You two were holding hands" she grins.

"Oh god" I murmur below my breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks guys, see you next week.<strong>

**R&R**


	11. Some secrets are best left hidden

**Chapter 10  
><strong>

**Some secrets are best left hdden, maybe not  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Christian <strong>

Viewing Ana squirm in her chair is quite amusing and humorous. It's difficult for me to keep my expressionless façade, I'm trying not to snicker. Mother and I can sense the discomfort searing from her body. But knowing my magnificent mother, she's going to taunt her further.

"I didn't know you two were acquainted with each other"

"Yes Mother" I enunciate, "I've known Ms Steele for a very long time"

"Oh? I've never heard you mentioned her before" she teased craftily, then she turned her attention to Ana, "Are you alright Dr Steele?"

"Yes Dr Grey, why do you ask?" she replied clearing her throat.

"It's hot outside, why are you wearing a scarf? Are you ill?"

Ana becomes alert and straightens herself in the chair, she opens her mouth to reply but I hastily interject.

"Mother were you able to contact Kramer?"

"No, thanks for reminding me" she remarked absentmindedly, snapping out of it she added in faked defeat, "yes Christian, I know I should I go". You two enjoy your meal and the rest of your day" placing her hand on Ana's shoulder she lean forward slightly, "And I will see you tomorrow night"

Ana's eyebrows wrinkles, she shakes her head baffled by my mother's statement, "I don't. . . ."

"The Gala. . . .tomorrow night, you _are_ coming? Didn't you ask her Christian?" she scolds me lightly.

"Yes Mother" I chime rolling my eyes.

"Hmm" she replied with a touch of honey. There's a mischievous grin on her face as her eyes twinkle between us. Wordlessly, she straightens her posture and exited the room elegantly.

Ana's cheeks puffed as she let out a long exhale.

"Get use to it Ana. My mother has that 'extra sensory perception'" I gesture with my fingers, "But she means no harm"

"Oh" she simple answers melancholy. For some reason I believe the interaction myself and my mother triggered something within her. I wouldn't say it bothered her, it was more like, it reminded her of something.

Something she missed tremendously.

. . . . . . . .

Let's see. . . . .it's been almost twenty-four hours since I was able to release Ana from my clutches. After our late lunch yesterday I _had_ to let her go home. I wasn't about to be selfish about Ana's needs, and at that time Anastasia Steele needed to get some rest, even though she didn't want to admit it. I'm walking down the corridor heading towards her apartment now. I knock once the door swings open instantly, my face changes from composed vacuum to a tornado of suggestive emotions. I must be the luckiest man alive, Ms Anastasia Steele answers the door with a broad smile and a sheer long sleeve, white shirt.

"Good afternoon" she greets me enticingly.

However, I'm too distracted to reply. Clearly she wearing nothing under the piece of clothing, I stand frozen with my mouth slightly open and stupefied. Frankly I don't care if I look like an idiot right now, Anastasia Steele is the sexiest woman alive in my books. I was drawn out of my trance by the magical sound of her laughter.

"Well well well Mr Grey, it's not polite to stare" she ridicules switching her finger at me.

Keeping my eyes on her like a predator stalking its prey I step closer, bit by bit without a word. She automatically walks backwards with every step I take. My hand tips the edge of the door and slam it shut. Even though she treading away from me, her façade and body is challenging me to take her on. Still watching her I take of my leather jacket and throw it onto the single couch.

"And it's not polite to tempt a man's resolve when you're so beautiful Ms Steele" I counter.

"Maybe you should adopt some self-control Mr Grey"

"How can I when you're expecting me to come over and you're spitefully dressed like that"

"This could be a test"

"Well I'm about to fail" I voiced magnetically.

Swiftly I cradle her face lightly and pull her to me. I waste no time to kiss her, her lips are so heavenly soft, there's no way I'll get tired of doing this. She rhythmically moans as my tongue explores her sweet mouth. Greedily my hands venture on her bare soft skin, I can feel her hands impatiently roaming around the front of my pants, unfastening the button. With our lips still locked together, she grips me by the waistband leading me towards the love seat. I can feel the back of my calves hit the chair, honestly I don't know how all of this is happening, I believe our eyes are closed, well at least mine are. Her hands pushes my pants and briefs down to my knees, releasing my overjoyed erection. Lightly she shoves me to the chair with a devilish smirk on her face. Leaning over, she takes her hand to me, rubbing the tip of my length with her thumb in a circular motion. Stretching my arms along the backrest I gasp breathless, she studies my face as her hand strokes and plays with me.

With her hand gripped around my cock she pumps me slowly, my breaths are becoming uneven. Staring deep into each other eyes she claims my mouth, kissing me with same intensity I've done to her. I am a slave to this woman. My body is trapped under her grip, her delicate hands are kneading away at me, while our tongues dance together. A few subservient moans escape my throat. Her hand stops and I observe her body making its way to climb on top of me. Ana is bewitching me and I want to stop her. Bit by bit I mumble through our feverous kissing, grabbing her hips to prevent her from coming down on me.

"Ana stop". _God this woman is going to be the death of me. _"Condoms. . .in my jacket, right pocket" I barely manage to say.

When she brings it back, I busy myself by fitting it, and she busies herself by slowly unbuttoning her shirt. When the top slides away from her body my cock becomes hardened even more, if that's humanly possible. Silently my eyes follow this enchanting goddess towering over me, I clasps her smooth, tender thighs. Then I feel her warmth come down shooting that electric static through me, my lips and tongue seek out her supple breast taunting her firm peaks delectably.

Her hands are secured on the backrest of the couch. Our eyes are locked on to each other, as her midsection begins to move she becomes more lascivious. I'm pulled further and further into a stupor as her cries are escalating, her head is thrown back with her body bumping up and down. Everything about her feels so right, my firmness and my body thanks hers and the tightness of her pussy. I'm slowly becoming undone, gently her waist starts to rotate and grind against me. I feel the head of my member being agitated against her insides, like the impeccable motions of her thumb earlier. My fingers grabs her ass and they guide her furiously, thrusting her hips up and down rapidly.

"Oh" she screams and moans, "yes Christian, yes"

I'm about to climax but I want to feel her first, I want to feel her melt around me. To distract myself I clench my jaw, but hearing her cry and scream my name, it's enough for me to spill over. Her hands lets go of the cushions and she wraps her hands around my neck, I feel her muscles throbbing lusciously around me as she arches her back pushing herself forward. Satisfied, I give into her and burst open in erotic delight.

In the quietness around us, I close my eyes and listen to our breaths relax. Wrapping my hands protectively around her beautiful, naked body I cuddle her gently against me. I can hear her heartbeat and her warm winded breath along my neck, my fingers can feel a light film of sweat along her skin as I unconsciously caress the spine of her back. Her breathing eases as she finds my eyes, my fingers trail her left cheek and we give each other an unspoken gaze and smile.

"Well this is a first" I say with a mild laugh.

"What" she whispers.

"Half-dressed. . . .having sex with my pants around my ankles"

"Is that bad?"

"No, it's different. . . . . you're different" I reveal searching her eyes. She plants a soft peck on my lips and remove herself, my body protests.

"I'm going to get cleaned up and ready" she announces scooping her shirt from the floor then walk hurriedly to the bathroom.

I am left looking down at myself, uncovered and dishevelled.

"Yes, this is definitely a first" I murmur to myself.

. . . . . . .

**Ana**

"Excuse me?" I bellow dramatically stunned then crossing my arms across my chest.

From the look on his face I'm starting to wonder if I might be overreacting, Christian is flabbergasted by my sudden outburst. He looks up at the traffic light in time to witness it turn green. When we get moving again he looks over to me and speaks.

"Are you angry with me?"

"I won't say I'm angry Christian, but there are some things I'm entitled to do for myself. Making an appointment with a Gynaecologist without discussing it with me is a bit invasive, don't you think?"

"I was just thinking about your health Ana. Yesterday was your first time, I want to ensure that you're safe. Like you said we haven't discussed anything so far when it comes to this relationship. I don't know your thoughts about kids, marriage or the future"

"Isn't it too early to dive into that? We've only been together two days Christian" I point out cynical.

"It feels longer to me" he mutters without looking my way. _What?_ My eyes flick to the corners in a quick glance, I bite my lip hard to stop myself from blushing.

"Okay" I cave, "I'll attend the appointment, on one condition" his lips curve and he raise his eyebrows. "I'll never do anything to emasculate you. I want you to promise me that you'll do the same in return"

"Ana. . . .I promised that I will protect you and that's what I intend to do, not weaken you" the car comes to a stop, "we're here"

That's not the answer I'm looking for, but in the back of mind I tell myself that this isn't over. My head dips as I look out the windscreen, we're parked outside a spa. Christian has already exited the vehicle and opening the passenger side where I'm seated. He extends his hand, welcoming me to get out. One thing I love about him (and yes I use the word LOVE loosely) is his gallantry, I take his hand and he doesn't let go, even when we're crossing the parking lot.

When the doors swing open, the fragrance of spices, perfumes and flowers hit my senses.

"How are you Mr. Grey?" a woman, probably fortyish approached us.

"Good afternoon Ms Gloria, _this_ is Ms Steele"

"Oh" she utters with a hint of recognition, I'm oblivious to what is happening in front of me. "Are you ready Ms Steele?"

Clearly I don't know how to respond, I smile mildly with a questionable look in my eyes, with that Christian chimes in.

"Ana you're here to get ready for the Gala tonight"

"Right" I agree, now seeing the light, "you made this appointment too" I remarked lowering my voice as not to alert the woman a few feet away from us.

"Yes" he answers curt hardly moving his lips.

I smirk and kiss him on his cheek then tease, "Thank you. But I'm still angry about the other one".

"Huh, I thought you said you weren't angry"

"That's debatable" I giggle walking towards the woman.

. . . . . . . . . .

What a way to indulge myself, I've never done this before. This was better than a vacation. Full body massage, full body scrub, facial, manicure, pedicures then hair washing, styling and makeup. Even the hickeys has faded away, I couldn't wait for him to see me. My makeup is just the way I like it light and natural, my physique is enveloped in divine scents and moisturizers, I feel like I was immersed into a pool of flowers, milk and honey.

"How was your treatment Ms Steele" Ms Gloria enquires.

"I loved it, thank you" I found my eyes darting across the waiting room. Disappointing and to my surprise, Taylor is waiting patiently adjacent to the front entrance.

"You have a good night Ms Steele"

"Yes, thank you" I answered inattentive. It's evident that I was expecting Christian to be here, nevertheless I can safely assume that Taylor has an explanation to appease my deflated appearance.

"Good night Ms Steele"

"Good night Taylor" I reply, clasping my hands together, "where are we off to?"

"To Escala Towers"

". . . . . . ." despite the mystery, I do what I'm told. He holds the door open for me and exits, shadowing me on my heels.

As I watch him get into the driver's seat I say to myself that this is a golden opportunity, we're alone. I've never figured to question Taylor about Christian before.

"Taylor?"

"Yes Ms Steele" his eyes flicks to the rear view mirror.

"How long have you known Christian?"

"Over ten years Ma'am"

The man replies direct and straightforward, I was expecting more.

"So in other words, you've watched him grow from a boy to a man"

"You can say that. When he became independent, his father entrusted me as an unofficial guardian"

"Independent?" I ask, he doesn't reply and his eyes are now frontal, concentrated on the road ahead. I guess our very brief chat is over.

"But I must say Ms Steele" his voice announces unexpected and frank, "It's very refreshing to see Mr Grey this way". His eyes glance over to the mirror again and this time he gives me a tiny smile.

. . . . . . . .

Before I can call out to Christian in the penthouse, I was accosted by an elegant, curvy French woman. I'm guessing that she's trying to hurry me along in her dialect, not wanting to be spoiled sport I go along with it. After playing dress up with two dresses for fifteen minutes, the third one wowed us both. When the stylist leaves the room I'm staring back at myself in the full-length mirror. I'm dressed in a black floor length dress that drapes over the curves of my body, it isn't shiny or loud. Even though it's simple I like it very much.

"You look gorgeous" he voiced almost startling me out of my skin.

Christian Grey was upright self-confident, alluring and very sexy at the door. This was different from his signature grey suits, dressed in white shirt, black suit and a polka dot black and white tie, Christian is a class of his own. He slowly strolls over and gives me light kiss on my cheek.

"You don't look bad yourself Mr Grey" I grin in admiration.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes". I take him by the arm, saying my goodbyes and thanking Mrs Francois along the way.

For almost thirty minutes in the car, Christian sits close to me with his fingers interlocked with mine.

From the entrance, the first thing I noticed was the endless sea of icicle lights draped within tulle hanging from the ceiling, giving the ballroom medium light and an enchanting atmosphere. Making our way further, the voices of the people around us begins to dip and murmur, his fingers are still laced with mine. Everyone is gawking at us, automatically my hand tightens within his.

"Are you okay?" he asks a bit apprehensive.

"Yes, no. It's just. . . .everyone is staring at us" I remark in a low voice.

As if I've said something ridiculous, he chuckles, "Ana. They're not staring at us. . . .they're staring you"

"Christian you're not helping" I scoff lightly.

As we gradually meander through the crowd to the tables up front, Christian made sure to greet most of them, taking the time to have a word and to introduce me as his girlfriend, all the while never letting go of his hand. As I reciprocate smiles and handshakes, I'm trying my best to stop grinning like a child. _He's telling everyone that I'm his girlfriend_. Everything is happening so fast, yesterday I lost my virginity and soon afterwards I'm in a full-fledged relationship with Christian. Even though I'm on cloud nine, I want to fill the gaps in my mind, the gaps where I've lost touch with Christian for fourteen years.

"Well good night Annie" a voice interrupts my inner thoughts. When I look down at the table my eyes lock onto Elliot and Kate. Her eyes zooms in on our intertwined fingers, she gives me a subtle smile.

"Ms Kavanagh" Christian states stale.

"Mr Grey" she responds matching his tone.

"Where have you been?" Elliot cuts in, slicing the coldness in the air, "You're late Christian"

"Has Mother and Mia arrived" he enquires disregarding the initial question.

"No not yet. They're running late too, Augustus is trying get your attention" he gestures to the stage.

A very tall distinguished gentleman was signalling in our direction.

"Ana I have to go" he finally let go of my hand to draw a chair for me to sit, "Ms Kavanagh I trust that you will take care of Ana in my absence" he taunts her with a smirk. He kisses my cheek before turning to walk away.

Stoical, she glances at his retreating figure and mutters incoherently under her breath while taking a sip of wine. Elliot's phone vibrates on the table, he answers listening to the voice on the other end, "I'm coming" he concludes. Turning to Kate he indicates, "Mother has arrived, I'm going to meet her in the reception area" he exclaims vibrant taking his leave.

Then it happened, Kate eyes home in on me.

"I'm happy for you, truly"

"Thanks Kate. . . .How come you and Christian don't get along?"

"Like I said before Ana, the Christian you know now, wasn't the same guy I met four years ago. He was irritating, cocky, and presumptuous, he felt like he had a sense of entitlement to everything and everyone"

"Yeah when I met him right before the Speaker's Day I picked up on that. But I don't think he's like that at all, something tells me that that's a front, like his own defence mechanism"

"I hope so" she agrees, "because something about him has changed"

"Good night everyone and welcome the Grey Enterprise Holdings10th Annual Dinner Gala and Auction". The voice booming into the microphone commands the room's attention and subliminally requesting others to take their seats. "I am Augustus Montgomery, CFO of Grey Enterprises Holdings and I will be your astute and handsome MC for the night" a few here and there smile and chuckle. "But before I move into the main event and the reason why we're here tonight, I have our illustrious CEO, Mr Christian Grey here to offer an opening greeting"

A wave of applauds echoes through the area, welcoming Christian to the podium. He gives Mr Montgomery a firm handshake and exchange smiles and words before receiving the mic.

"First, let me thank all of you who took the time to leave your homes to come here. Tonight you could have been anywhere else in Seattle or in the world. I do appreciate that you're here opening you hearts and your wallets for our charity event. In the state of Washington there are a number of homes and charitable organisations that are ignored and goes without funding year after year. Every year, GEH target five NGO's and/or charities. The proceeds from this successful event will assist in giving those organisations a breath of fresh air. . . . ." his voice trails off dramatically, his eyes on the other hand speaks something else. His gaze is fixated on something across the room, I look around there to see Dr Grey, a woman that I assume is Mia and Mrs Lincoln. Elliot is standing at the entrance with a firm appearance and his hands in his pockets, silently analysing his brother's demeanour. Quickly I look back at him, for a brief moment Christian and Elliot are making eye contact talking in their own understood language.

"Ladies and gentlemen" he resumes, "thank you and please, give from your hearts not just your pocket books" he completes with a plastic smile. Again he turns to Mr Montgomery giving him another handshake, without looking our way he trots off the stage and heads in the opposite direction.

Something's wrong. _Of course something's wrong Ana. Satan's wife just crashed the party_. As the MC begins to open the first auction, I hastily shot up from the chair only to be confronted by Dr Grey. For a moment I forgot about them, naturally we would all be seated together but I never thought Elena Lincoln would be thrown into the equation.

"Good night Dr Steele"

"Good night Dr Grey" my voice comes out shaky, I'm very eager to leave this room to find Christian.

"This my daughter, Mia. Mia _this_ is Anastasia Steele"

"Pleasure to meet you, can I call you Ana"

"Yes" I answer gracefully.

"Mother told me that you and my brother are together" she remarks mischievously.

"Is that so" Mrs Lincoln interjects. Unconsciously my right hand painfully balls, I can feel the pressure of my nails digging into my palm. Keeping her malicious eyes on me she declares, "you know, Christian and Anastasia were very close at St Gabriel's"

Dr Grey's neck snaps to me, surprised, "Dr Steele, you were a ward of St Gabriel's".

My body is shaking, I don't answer Dr Grey, not because I don't want to, but because I'm too livid. Not because she's just disclosed my past, it's because she's here, she's here making Christian, Elliot and I uncomfortable. The fury coursing within me is enough to floor Mrs Lincoln to the ground. Then suddenly a hot, burning grasp collided with my wrist making me wince. I look up at my captor, it was Christian protectively gripping my hand and venomously boring his eyes into Elena. His tie was loosened a bit and it looked like he'd just raked his fingers through his hair, not to mention I can smell alcohol. This was about to get ugly my eyes modestly scan the room, there were a few nearby onlookers otherwise everyone else was paying attention to the auction. I can tell that he's angrier than I am, it's enough to make all of us cower. Dr Grey was looking on anxious and confused, Mia took a minor step back and Kate was seated wide-eyed and frozen at the table.

"What are you doing here?" he fumed through his teeth.

"I was invited by your Mother Christian"

The fire in his eyes is terrifying, he scoffs then leans towards her, pointing his finger in her face. "Don't call me by my first name, it's Mr Grey to you. And you're not here by chance, you always have your reasons and I'm going to find out what it is. So whatever your plan is, better not involve any of us, I'm warning you stay away from us. . . . .all of us" He pauses irk giving her a deadly glare. Then he turns away from everyone and walks out of the room with me in tow.

**Christian**

"Bourbon straight, a double" I announce firmly to the bartender.

My hands grip the edges of the counter as I stare at glossy cherry countertop. I don't see when the man behind the counter return but I notice the glass rests gently in front of my view. In one shot I empty the glass into my mouth, squinting my eyes as the alcohol scrapes against the flesh within my throat. There's a vein at the side of my forehead that's throbbing. That feeling is returning, all my nerves are alert my skin feels sensitive and prickly.

_The nerve of that woman showing up here, the only thing stopping me from grabbing her by the neck was a room full of people. I have a good mind to go back and throw her out on her ass. _

"Christian" my head whips around jolted, Ana's been standing a mere two feet from me this entire time.

"I'm sorry" I apologize.

"Talk to me" she mutters sincerely with sadness in her eyes.

I take her by the hand, behind us we hear an explosion of the laughter coming from the main ballroom.

"Let's get out of here" I requests softly.

"Okay" There's an undecided look on her face, she takes my hand anyway.

As we skip past the doorway to the ballroom, Elliot is still positioned there. Before he can ask anything I cut him off.

"I can't stay here Elliot" he's trotting on our heels down the corridor.

"Neither can I Christian but I won't run away from her"

"I'm not running away, I'm avoiding trouble. Having that witch and me in the same place is not a good idea Elliot. So before I kill her with my bare hands I should leave"

"What should I tell Mother?"

"Tell her I'm feeling sick to my stomach, you won't be lying"

"Goodbye Annie" he sighed in defeat.

"Goodbye Elliot"

**Ana**

The night is still young, it's only ten thirty. After murmuring his instructions to Taylor, we piled into the car. Sitting in vehicle, there's an icy, distinct vacuum between us, he's turned away from me staring out the window.

For the first time, from psychological standpoint I'm clueless. I want to reach out to him, comfort him but then again I have no idea what's going on in his head. Should I probe or leave him to sort out whatever is going on in his mind. I really don't know. From the route we're taking, my assumption is neither of us is heading home.

Not long after the car comes to a halt at Waterfront Park. Christian hastily gets out and Taylor opens the door for me. The chilly sea breezes hits me like pile of needles. Noticing my discomfort, Christian takes off his jacket and drapes it over my shoulders. It swallows me up as I fit my arms through, only the tip of my fingers are peeping from the bottom of the sleeves. Warm, protected, and cloaked by the fragrance that is Christian Grey. For extra comfort I draw the lapels of the jacket closer. Casually we begin to stroll along the sidewalk. I look down at my feet, viewing each calculated step.

"You know she treated us different from the girls" he declares, his eyes are trained towards the pier.

"What do you mean?"

"She would say - Great men aren't born, they're moulded, designed"

"Moulded how?" his eyes dips to the concrete below us.

For another five minutes we remain silent, looking over the railings into the multi-coloured waters of the bay along Pier 57. The kaleidoscope of shades glowing from the Great Wheel illuminated everything around us.

"I really missed you when you left"

"I missed you too Christian" my voice resonates with understanding. I took a deep breath, still looking into night's horizon. "What happened to you Christian, with Mrs Lincoln? What happened at St Gabriel's?"

Instantly, his face reminded me of that little boy that would shut down whenever I'd ask him what's wrong. Light wisp of cold air were coming out of his lips, his breathing was accelerating.

"Oh Christian" I whined, wrapping my arms around his waist planting my face in his chest. The force of my embrace made him cringe, I can feel it. After all these years he wouldn't allow anyone to hold him. His hands remained at his sides, I refuse to let him go and he won't dare push me away. Eventually my tenacity pays off, slowly his hands caresses me around my shoulders. We stay this way for a while, exchanging the warmth of our bodies, listening to the footsteps of passers-by echo on the pier. Eventually he kisses my temple and hums into my hair, I smile and tighten my arms for a second or two, I know he'll want to let go soon.

"We're dress up and have nowhere to go" I state playfully.

His eyes shots over to the Ferris wheel, his implied actions are interpreted immediately, silently I gave a toothy grin concurring with his actions.

**Christian**

After riding the Great Wheel twice and having dinner at Miner's Landing, Ana and I are walking down the corridor heading to her apartment, she's grasping my hand firmly. When she opens the door to go inside I'm immobile, feet fixed to the spot.

"Good night Ana" I says sombre.

"Come in Christian, you shouldn't be alone tonight. It's not about sex if you're wondering" she chuckles.

In a sense, she's right. I don't want to be alone, but I know that she's gauging me for the right time to talk about what happened at St. Gabriel's. She tugs on my fingers slightly, nevertheless I comply and follow her. We take our shoes off by the door and she tosses my jacket onto the couch. Still leading me by the hand, we enter her bedroom. I watch her lay down in bed, she doesn't get out of her clothes. With a broad smile she summons me to lay down next to her as I am.

It must have been more than an hour. We lay in bed on our sides facing each other, talking and laughing in hushed tones. The dim moonlight bathe her skin, my eyes trails her face slowly as her eyes flutter close. Soon, she looses the battle between herself and her nocturnal rest. Mildly I press my lips against hers wishing her a peaceful sleep.

_**DREAM**_

"_. . . . . .why do you think I spend so much time on you. Christian, you must know you're a special boy and one day you'll go on to do great things. But great men aren't born, they're moulded, designed, and I am going to teach you how to be a strong man. Now, do you know the reason why you're being punished?"_

"_Yes Ma'am" I answer as strong as possible. I can't afford to shed a tear. If I do, my penalty will be severely greater. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm weak"_

"_That's right, because you're weak and one of your greatest weaknesses is Anastasia. Do you understand me?" she booms close to my ear._

"_Yes Ma'am" I breathe frightful, I keep my eyes straight ahead staring at the far end of this bleak dungeon. I'm lying on my chest shackled to the bedpost by my feet and hands. _

"_That brat is your Achilles heel, you don't need her and that's why she's leaving tomorrow. You. Don't. Need. Anyone. By the time I'm done with you tonight, you'll never defy me again" _

_Mentally I numb myself to the oncoming and inevitable pain, but this time it's different. I scream, the sting is unlike anything I've ever received before, this isn't the usual leather belt, it's thin, tough and cutting through my skin. I want to stop sobbing, I want to stop screaming but I can't help it, it's too much to bare. She must have delivered over ten lashes before my mind goes blank and my body feels lifeless. _

_God I wish you would take me away from this, for a brief moment Ana's smile flashes before my eyes then everything fades to black._

"_CHRISTIAN. . . . .CHRISTIAN"_

"CHRISTIAN, CHRISTIAN WAKE UP"

I woke erratic, wide-eyed and gasping for breath to find Ana straddled on top of me trying to pull me out of my nightmare. _Jesus, it's starting again._ My body is drenched with sweat, quickly I comb the area visually only to remember that I'm at Ana's apartment.

"Christian. . . .Christian look at me" she tears, "why won't you tell me what's going on"

I wrap my arms around her and smothering her close to me, never mind that I'm covered in sweat, I just want to feel safe here with her.

**Ana **

For the first half of the hour, he remained peaceful but now he's making that face again and mumbling incoherently in his sleep. I have to do something, he looks uncomfortable and he sweating liberally. Whatever is haunting his subconscious is discomforting him greatly. Slowly I crawl out of bed and get out of my dress, then I get a t-shirt from the draw. He isn't trembling like before which is a good thing. Gently I remove his clothing bit by bit. After seven minutes or so he was down to his briefs, I go get a towel and wipe the wetness from his skin. Eventually, he calms down turning on his side, I lay down pulling the sheets over us snuggling myself behind him.

. . . . . . .

It's Sunday morning, I begin to stir under the sheets, a smile creeps across my face remembering that Christian spent the night in my bed. He was tranquil for the balance of the night, which should suggest that his mind was at ease. My eyes slowly open adjusting to the natural light that is pouring into the room, he's in the same position I left him in a few hours ago.

My eyes trails over his broad shoulders which I'm tempted to kiss. At the top of his back there's a scar, the rest of it is hidden by the sheets. It's here where my curiosity overwhelms me.

I sit up painstakingly slow, being mindful not to shake the mattress. Gently I lift the covers away from his skin, peeling it back. Then what I see makes everything in my body go numb. His back is lined with numerous rehabilitated wounds and it appears that whatever caused this happened years ago at a young age, slowly my hands are beginning to tremble. Through my work I've seen abusive scarring on children but not this heinous. I do my best and return the sheets on top of him, with that I get out of bed, exiting the room as quietly as possible.

When I close the door my feet scurries quickly down the corridor to the bathroom, locking myself in. Through my anguish I find myself silently weeping in front of the bathroom mirror, I'm looking at my reflection but all I can see is the terrified grey eyes of a young boy. Something horrible has happened to Christian, something ominous.

He has a very dark secret, I would bet everything it has something to do with Mrs Lincoln.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes this chapter is extra-long, and I know some of you are thinking. . . .well they had sex before, how come she never saw his back. Well if you read again (if you want) he was never in a position where his bare back was ever turned to her.<strong>

**I can't promise an update next week and I don't want to take a hiatus. So I'll play it by air, we'll see what happens next time. **

**I'm pretty sure some of you already made the connection between Mrs Lincoln and Christian. The question is when Ana finds out how is she going to deal with it? **

**In the next chapter, more revelations as Christian and Ana get closer. **

**Give me some feedback guys, until then take care.**

**Khiyo**


	12. Revelations I

**Chapter 11**

**Revelations I**

* * *

><p><strong>Christian <strong>

Through wake and sleep, my senses zooms in on what I really need, a strong cup of coffee. Slowing blinking, groaning and turning on my other side I realized that she is absent, I am alone in her room. Looking around, I couldn't help but wonder why is this area smothered in so much white, white walls and furniture, whilst outside is overflowing with color and vivacity. Sluggish, I pull myself upward in bed that's when I feel the covers slide against my bare skin.

_Where the hell are my clothes? _

I get my answer when I cast my eyes to the other side of the room, they're hanging on the closet door. From the morning glair it's probably close to midday, damn it most of the day has already gone. I scramble out of bed immediately and clothe myself.

I was right, when I open the room door, the entire apartment is saturated in a Brazilian coffee aroma. Not long after I find myself walking into the living room. Ana is seated with her legs crossed on the couch reading a newspaper in her lap. A steaming cup of coffee was resting on the center table in front of her. She looks over to me when I come into view in the corner of her eye.

"Good morning"

"Good morning" I sit beside her and greet her with a kiss.

Before I can say anything, Ana and I hear my phone ringing. The sound and vibration is coming from my jacket, which is sprawled on the couch where I left it last night.

"It's been doing that all morning" she indicates.

"What time is it" my voice mutter befuddled, waking this hour is strange to me.

"A quarter past ten" she points to the wall.

"Shit" I mouthed moving to the adjacent chair.

When I swipe the screen my eyes are bombarded by barrage of missed calls, text messages and emails, the bulk of the phone calls came from my family, mostly Mother. Wanting to get it over with, I touched her name on the screen and I wait patiently for her to pick up on the other end.

"Christian"

"Yes Mother, good morning"

"Good morning son, I would like to have a word with you. Can you come to the house?"

I curse mentally, this is about last night, I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh heavily. "Yes. I'll be there in an hour"

"Thank you. Can Dr Steele accompany you?" when my eyes dart over to Ana she's already giving me that laser stare, she suspects that we're talking about her.

"No Mother, I can't allow that" I say absolute looking away from her.

"Okay son. One o' clock"

"One o' clock"

Immediately I make another call to Taylor, alerting him that I'm ready to depart. I hang up quickly and pull my jacket on, reluctantly discarding my need for coffee. The other messages and calls I will attend to later. I remain standing, tucking my hands into my pockets.

"I'm sorry about last night, I hope didn't worry you"

"Of course you did", she remarks drab but I smile at her honesty.

"Should I arrange for Taylor to take you to Dr Greene?" She gives me a sardonic 'absolutely not' glare,

"No thank you . . . .You're leaving?"

"Mother requested a meeting"

"One o' clock"

"Yup. . . .will I see you later?"

"If you want to" she says softly and uncertain.

"Why would you say something like that, of course I want to. . . .Around four"

"Okay" she smiles mildly, shooting up from the couch.

Her demeanor is distant; I can feel that something's wrong but so much has happened already, I don't want to push her. Ana always had a knack of prioritizing herself and her emotions. When the time is right she will talk about it. Unlike myself, I don't want to.

I open the door to leave, part of me is hesitant to exit the door. Turning smoothly to face her, I cup the nape of her neck to apply a simple peck. Instead she pulls me forward by the back of my neck into a hard, breath-taking, desperate, devoted kiss. When she stops, she whispers against my lips.

"Four o' clock"

"Four o' clock" I end our moment, brushing my lips against on her forehead.

. . . . . . . . . .

**Ana **

Glancing over to the clock my eyes discovers the time is one in the afternoon. My appointment with Dr Greene is carded for two o'clock, I'll give myself ten more minutes. At present, I'm glued to my laptop researching the so-called esteemed Elena Lincoln's life and achievements for the past fifteen years.

She's the recipient of the Jefferson Award for Public Service, twice, the Distinguished Retiree Excellence in Community Service Award from the University of Washington, a Presidential Award from the Seattle University and I can go on and on about the numerous accolades she's received for community development and service, human relations and children's welfare. Discovering this information is making me nauseous, because it's far from the truth. Initially, I wanted to trace her whereabouts over the last five years, it generates nothing. According to Wikipedia, after her heroine actions of rescuing two boys from the basement of the building during the fire ten years ago, she was pivotal instrument in rebuilding St Gabriel's Children's Home by imploring most of Seattle's socialites and politicians to the cause.

I can't believe this garbage I'm reading, _heroine my ass_. I scroll down to the bottom of the page to the References section. There are a number of articles on her work and contributions in magazines, newspapers interviews.

So angry by what I'm seeing I shut my hp Envy like if it told me something obscene.

. . . . . . . . . . .

**Grace **

I've always been dedicated and guarded for my children's happiness. My husband has always been the firm foundation of this family, in so many ways I've tried my best to reproduce his strength, his wisdom.

When Carrick decided that Christian needed to seek out his own path at seventeen, at first I was totally against it. I never thought that there was a day that I would learn more to this chronicle. At the time I couldn't understand it, losing him to an unknown factor was terrifying.

Currently, there's a vociferous stillness throughout the family room, Elliot is seated next to me with his palms on his face, Mia sits opposite to me her eyes are tearful, shocked beyond comprehension. Christian is positioned by the fireplace with a glass in his hand, he's withdrawn and emotionless, I can't understand why. He speaks as if all these incidents occurred to someone else, the way he distances his feelings is troublesome.

As incessant tears silently cascades down my face, I wonder how and where I did I fail them, where did I go wrong? I can't calculate the countless times where I get that pang in my gut when I see them hurt or cry. As a mother you want to protect them, shield them from everything that may blemish their innocence and taking away their carefree outlook. My boys were ill-treated and tormented by the hands of an evil caretaker. But nothing could have prepared us for this revelation Christian disclosed. For years, I assumed that that was Christian's temperament, his mind was always far-away and detached.

"Why didn't you tell me before son?"

He swirls the drink clinking the ice against the glass, "This was my new life, I thought I was strong enough to leave that part of me behind. Remember that weekend on Bainbridge?"

"Yes" I sniffle, "you had just turned seventeen"

"Father saw the marks . . . . . he demanded to know what happened. I told him everything. He didn't want anyone to find out especially you Mother. That weekend Father gave me the inspiration to do so much more with my life, in the end I made an usual request, I wasn't expecting him to agree. There were a number of things I wanted to prove to myself and I have. That was his gift to me, his blessing"

"Is Anastasia aware of these incidents?"

"No, at least I don't think so. When we were kids she would probe to the point where I couldn't stand her. . . .but that wouldn't stop her from being by my side and in my face" he chuckles lightly.

Despite the horrors Christian has just divulge to us, there's a serene tenor in his voice that I've never heard before. It's enough to make me smile through it all.

"Why are you smiling" He's derisive at my wide grin, mildly amused.

"You love her" I speak softly looking into his eyes.

He doesn't respond with words. Astounded he simply knocks back his drink in one gulp. By now all of us are staring at him, dead on expecting a reply, which doesn't come.

"I must go" he concludes resting the glass upon the mantle.

"Elena hasn't signed her contract yet so it will be easy to reject. . . . ."

"What contract?"

"To consult at St Gabriel's, I took her to the Home last Monday to introduce her to the staff"

"Did Ana meet her?"

"Yes. It was an intense and frigid meeting, only last night I was able to discover why"

His eyes dip to floor, it's obvious that this is news to him. I'm almost apologetic for letting him know that Ana had a previous encounter with Mrs. Lincoln.

"I have a request" he blurts out irately.

"I'm listening"

"Don't terminate Mrs. Lincoln's contract. When will she commence her services?"

"Tomorrow"

"Good, also I want to become a benefactor of the Home, but I'll remain silent, for now"

"I'll have the papers drawn up immediately". It's obvious my son has plan, and by god I'll do everything in my power to help him.

"I must go" he says to me, then turns to his brother, "Elliot?"

"Yes" he responds in solidarity.

"You haven't said much"

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"It's not your fault, we all suffered. Some more than others"

. . . . . . . . . .

**Ana**

"Thank you" I smile to Taylor as I get off the elevator.

The Penthouse is noiseless, it's minutes before four. Each footstep I take is quiet, I'm wearing my favorite pink converse sneakers. I take myself to the favorite part of his home, the living room. Somehow this view never gets old, it relaxes me, calms my spirit. I close my eyes and inhale deeply taking in the quietness around me.

"How was your appointment?" he asks. I knew he was here, I just didn't want to intrude.

"It was good. I had a couple tests done, she gave some contraceptives and my next visit will be in three months. How did your meeting go with your Mother?" his lips form a thin line as he folds his arms across his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me about Elena?"

My lips parts for five seconds and nothing comes out. I feel cornered and exposed under his pensive grinding gaze. Guilt hits me like an upper cut in my jaw as he's waiting for an explanation.

"I didn't want to upset you and seeing her triggered a number questions which I know you're going to leave unanswered"

"Ana. . . ." he take a takes a step closer, I can see his eyes clearly, his pupils are dilated. The beauty of grey is dwarfed by pools of black, "you didn't want to upset me" he scowls, narrowing his eyes, "I was completely blindsided last night. Letting me know was the least you could do, I would have been mentally prepared. You've known she was here since Monday, and you didn't say anything. You prefer this, me being cross with _you_ instead of her."

"I'm sorry, it was a temporary lapse in judgment. But look at you, you're angry at me for not telling you what you need to know, when you do the same thing to me" I counter, "you don't tell me anything Christian you've been keeping secrets since you were nine"

"For good reasons Ana, my nightmares are mine and mine alone. I don't want you to see what I've being through"

"_Your nightmares_. . ." I explode bringing my fingertips to the side of forehead, "Christian you were terrified last night, something is haunting you" my eyelids flutter slowly shut and I inhale deeply, I have to say this, I have to, "Christian. . . .I saw the scars" He's undaunted by my words as if I've just said nothing, this annoys me further, "Why are you keeping secrets from me when I trust you so much?" I defend, he gives me a cold icy glare.

"You don't want to know what happened Ana"

"Did she do that to you, did she beat you?" his eyes stray to the other side of the room. He is so stubborn, I shake my head in contempt at his behavior. It's now or never, I'm about to recount an incident that haven't told anyone, not even my parents. With my trembling hands and shaky voice I begin to narrate a memory. "One morning, Alice and I were in the bathrooms brushing our teeth. . . . ."

"_Ahaaaa I'm done, bet you can't get dressed before me slow poke Anastasia"_

"_I'm not a slow poke, that's why my teeth are whiter than yours" Alice sticks her tongue out at me and exits. I can hear her giggling and skipping down the corridor._

_I'm almost done brushing my teeth, I bend over the face basin and collect a mouth full of water and rinse, I repeat the action once more then straighten my posture. I'm startled out of my skin when I view Mrs. Lincoln in the mirror standing behind me. _

"_What are you doing?" she says in a calm but deadly tone._

"_I'm done" I lied doe-eyed._

"_How many times do I have to tell you, don't leave the water running?"_

"_I'm sorry" I whimper, getting ready to turn off the tap._

"_Yes you are" she growls._

_With one hand she grabs me by my arm painfully and put the stopcock in the sink. Fear is flowing through me, her hand engulfs my little arm, cutting off the circulation in my veins, her fingers are digging into my skin, she's hurting me. As the water rises in the sink I become frantic, my grip on the toothbrush weakens and it fails to the ground. The sink is filled completely, water is threatening to spill over the sides._

"_How many times must I say? Don't. Leave. The. Water. Running"_

_I scream feeling a handful of hair in the palm of her hand, then my face goes down, into the water. There's nothing I can do, my hands are thrashing around reaching out for the nearest thing I can hang on to, unfortunately I can't feel anything, her hand is wrapped around my waist trying to hold me steady. With extra force she pulls my head upwards. Painfully I can feel a generous amount of hair being ripped from my scalp. When I tastes the air around me I gratefully and greedily sucked it down my throat. I cough, gasp and sputter trying to get my equilibrium. _

"_See what you made me do. Will you do this again?"_

"_No Ma'am" I shriek, puffing on the verge of tears._

"_Good" before I can react she dunks my head in the pool once more. This time I take in water through my mouth and nose. I'm tired, too tired to fight, my arms flogs the air a few more times before they go limp. To my unexpected relief I feel my body hit the ground I begin to choke and reel, I'm vomiting water and gasping for air._

"_Clean up this mess and don't bother coming down for breakfast" she barks walking out of the room and closing the door behind her._

". . .a little more she would have killed me. This is the first time I'm telling anyone about this, I thought I would take this to my grave" I unravel, tears rolling down my cheeks

Suddenly his grabs my hand and takes off without a word, pulling me behind him. His strides are long, I have to jog mildly in order to keep up. I'm perplexed he turns to me to view my face, like he wants to make sure that I'm watching. We walk past his office and come a stop at the end of the corridor. Facing forward he fishes a key from his pocket, slowly he unlocks the door and steps back, standing behind me.

"This is my most damning secret" he mutters in discomfort.

I cast my eyes over my shoulder to him, from his body language I can tell that whatever is behind this door is going to be a stanch eye-opener. Enough so it may change the course of our relationship, the more my hand reaches for the door handle the more tension I feel all around me. I push the handle down and slowly shove open the door, my eyes are fixed to the ground I'm too afraid. Straightaway, I recognize the distinct rich scent of leather, it's soft on my nostrils. My hand maintains the strong grip on the doorknob, my mind is telling me not to look up, but this is important it has to be or else he wouldn't have brought me here.

Fearlessly I lift my head and pause, the blood from my face is draining away, I can hear the loud palpitations of my heartbeat drumming inside my chest and my ears. Everything was moving in slow motion, like time has simply come to a lethargic crawl, my mind is discombobulate and tangled. It looks like a torture room from medieval times but I know what this is. It's my job to know, sexual deviants has its place in my work, not for children of course, but generally.

"How long have you been doing this" I ask, my voice is very low, even struggling to escape my throat. Verbal expression is an arduous task at the moment, I breathe my words.

"Over ten years"

"Do you enjoy this?" my feet take me gradually into the room.

"Yes I did, very much" I observe the use of the word 'did', which ushers in my next question.

"When _did_ you stop?" I corrected myself.

"The day I found out who you were"

"Why?" I can hear his footsteps shadowing mine as I pace the area, my eyes scrutinize all the trinkets and paraphernalia.

"I didn't want to expose you to any of this"

"And yet, here we are Christian" I say delicately, I lower my gaze then turn to face him, "It's not my place to judge you. Why are you showing this to me?"

"Because I want you to know who I am, what I've done. This is the reason why didn't come to you when you were eighteen. I knew where you were but. . . .I couldn't face you. I've been addicted to this lifestyle, it was all I needed. . . .or so I thought."

"Have you hurt women along the way?"

"Yes"

"Badly"

"Yes" he answers remorsefully.

"Did you enjoy it?", as I watch him intently he gives a long pregnant pause. However his eyes don't turn away from me.

"Yes"

"Do you feel sorry?"

"No" he answers with principle however my eyelids raise by a visible fraction, "if I say yes, I'll be lying to the both of us"

"So what are you doing now?" I gesture my hands around the room.

"Taking a leap of faith. . . .with you"

"Are you sure you want to give this up?" I review sepulchral, "doesn't all of _this_ give you a sense of empowerment, control"

"I know what you're asking, but you give me much more Ana. Empowerment, control I have that without doing this. I don't want to be that person anymore"

"So, you're willing to give this up. . . .for us"

"I already have" he swears steadfast.

Taking one final glimpse around the room, I conclude in a whisper. "Okay"

On that note, I depart from the chamber collected, leaving him behind with his thoughts. This was a lot to take in. On the other hand, I was grateful that he shared this with me, it must have been burdensome. I care for him deeply and like I said before I'm not about to judge him for this, however there's reason why he selected this way of life.

For what it's worth whatever he has gone through, he doesn't deserve to be chastised and/or belittled.

I resume my place at the picturesque view of Seattle, I need this right now. Absentmindedly, my arms are folded and I'm nibbling on my nails recapping what my mind has just been exposed to.

"What are you thinking?" he questions softly behind me.

I shake my head mute, daring not to turn around. Right now I'm trying to expel this feeling from me, I hate it. It's a cross between sorrow and fear, sorrow because I want to know what happened to lead him up to that point and fear, because I'm wondering if I'll be enough for him to sustain this relationship.

"Anastasia I. . . ." he's interrupted by a voice coming from the foyer, which catches both of our attention. "I'll be right with you Taylor"

He comes around me, inserting himself between myself and view beyond the glass, "Give me a minute, I'm not done yet"

"Okay" I mutter, pursing my lips.

. . . . . . . . .

**Taylor **

As I stand waiting for Mr. Grey to enter the entrance hall, I realized that I've caught him at a bad time. The pressure between him and Ms. Steele was extensive and unsettling, nevertheless this is important and he'll want to know right away, I turn around when I hear him approaching me.

"Yes Taylor"

"Sir" I begin, "He's a private investigator and his name is Kingsley Harris, retired FBI Blacks Ops Agent"

"So why isn't on our payroll" he jokes informally.

"Initially" I continue staid, "he was hired to investigate you. After learning about your interactions with Ms. Steele, his employer changed the objective. He was able to furnish her with addresses; work, home, former workplace in Portland, her parents, he's been on her trail for the last two days. . . ."

"Wait a minute, you said her, his employer is a woman?"

"The PI was hired by Leila Williams" his face stamped with vehemence and annoyance.

I've seen this guise one too many times that I recognize from a distance what's about to come. It isn't wise to cross a man like Christian Grey.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to split this chapter into two. I'll post the next part over the weekend. <strong>

**For some of you who are diligently following and are sensitive, I can empathize. Yes reading some of this is hard I know, abusive scenes are not easy to read so I've tried my best to tone it down and try not to be too harsh or aggressive, sometimes I cringe at my own work before editing.**

**Thanks to the additional followers, favorites and those who PM me. This FSOG community is so progressive, I love it.**

**Thanks guys.**


	13. Revelations II

**This is a long chapter, I'm telling you up front.**

**Sorry for the late post, yes I promised to update over the weekend. The original chapter was vetted by my cousin, unfortunately it got a response I wasn't expecting. She told me that there was too much details surrounding Christian, she was a bit emotional. This wasn't the reaction I wanted for you readers so I deleted half of the chapter and included some intimacy and playfulness between them.**

***I hope this much better and there's no errors***

**Seasons Greetings as they say in my country, it's my favorite time of year – Christmas, my birthday and Carnival, this is from now until mid-February.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Revelations II**

**Christian **

"Where is he now?" my eyes are penetrating Taylor like he's just left a sour taste in my mouth.

"With Ryan, in the room behind the security booth"

"I want to see him" I demand authoritative.

"Yes Sir", Taylor doesn't hesitate to comply, he takes two steps towards the elevator. Focused only on this piece of information, I stop abruptly in my tracks remembering that Ana is the other room, I can't leave her alone.

"Taylor hold on" I beckon to him, before turning around heading back to the living room area.

She turns around fully when she discovers that I'm approaching her so rapidly, her deportment is still pensive. As if she can read my mind she scrunches her face. In the past she would do the same, Ana's ever so perceptive when it comes to my thoughts. She parts her lips to speak. It is cancelled when I move in cupping her face and kiss her passionately on the mouth. Her response is evidently noted as her tongue glides past my lips. Removing my palms from her cheeks, my hands caress her body pulling her gently to me. A volt of electricity pulsates through my body as her fingers filters lightly through my hair. Effortless I remove my lips from hers, trailing kisses from her mouth to her neck, her body quivers and a sensual gasp escapes her lips.

Her head is tucked forward, the way she bows is so desirably passive, making me smile. I want to be the only man to make her feel this way.

"I have a matter to attend to" I whisper, smothering my lips in her hair, she smells so lovely.

"Is everything alright" she says in a soft, captivating exhale next to my ear.

"Yes" I lie. It's a good thing she can't see my face, or else she'll know. "I won't be long" I murmur pulling away from her without making eye contact.

. . . . . . . .

". . . . how long ago?"

"Two weeks ago sir" I smirked internally, this is going to be easy and quick.

We're trotting in the underground carport of the building, my strides are so exceedingly long that Taylor has a hard time catching up. I'm a bit perturbed, one, I was in the middle of something that is of paramount importance and two, I left Ana at such a critical moment.

Too many things are happening all at once, I feel like my life is about to snowball out of control. Finally when I'm _this close_ to something that's relatively normal, a shitload of headaches are coming my way. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to decipher what's going on with Leila. Tina warned me about this last week, but I didn't thought it would take such a turn. Apparently, for some odd reason, Leila believes that me dissolving our agreement translates to 'I'll be right back in two minutes'. Gripping the doorknob, I pull the door back with enough rage to shake the building, a gush of wind accompanies the action. I step into the room with my eyes trained on the composed, stoic man seated at the table. Ryan is positioned in the corner of the room, arms crossed.

"Excuse us" I say to Taylor and Ryan, with my eyes fixated on him, I wait until I hear the close behind me, "Mr. Harris"

"Mr. Grey" he replies respectfully.

I take a few seconds to scan his features, his demeanor, I can tell he's reciprocating my actions. He's middle aged, very toned and muscular, sports a crew cut hairstyle, dressed in plaid shirt, slacks and casual dress shoes. From his attire, I can tell he's very keen on his appearance, it's Sunday, he could have opted to throw on a pairs of jeans and a t-shirt.

"May I be frank?" he announces firmly.

"By all means Mr. Harris?"

"I did nothing wrong, I was hired to gather intelligence for the young lady. It's harmless, there's no need for me to be here"

"You're absolutely right Mr. Harris, you did nothing wrong but being here has its purpose"

"Then why am I here against my will?"

"How? I don't understand? Did my men force you out of your vehicle?"

"No but. ."

"Manhandled you"

"No"

"Beat you during an interrogation?"

"No"

"Then how are you here against your will?"

"Your men can be quite intimidating"

"Intimidating. Get Ms. Williams on the phone and I will let you walk out of here"

"And if not?"

"Then I'll have you charged with stalking"

"Stalking? I wasn't stalking the young lady, I was hired to. . . ."

"I know, you already explained yourself Mr. Harris, but I can tell the police you're stalking her. . . . .your PI license is expired". The man suddenly straightens himself in his chair.

"Threatening me isn't going to get what you want Mr. Grey I . . ."

"Okay, then we should allow common sense to prevail, either you call the woman or I hand you over to the police"

He doesn't have to think twice, having a gross misdemeanor charge on his record will hinder his future chances of renewing his license. Maintaining his façade he pulled out his phone and dialed. I take the phone from him and place it to my ear. After two rings she answers.

"Yes Kingsley"

"No, Christian Grey" I hear her shriek mildly into the phone, "what do you think you're doing Leila?"

"I. . .I"

"Listen to me, I'm only going to say this once" I speak very slow and gruff. My jaw tightens, teeth clenched, anger levels at 200%, "Cease and desist every ploy, fantasy or concoction that comes into your head when it comes to me or anyone with an immediate relation _to me_ or so help me god I'll terminate much more than that contract"

"You can't do this. . . . .WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" she's sobbing inarticulately, "YOU PROMISED TO TAKE CARE OF ME"

"And I did, according to our arrangement, but you failed to live up to your end. Didn't you Leila? . . . . .You no longer need the services of Mr. Harris, am I making myself clear?""

"Yes Master" she whimpers.

"No Leila, Mr. Grey. . . . . . If this goes any further there will be dire consequences. Are you listening to me? This is over." I end very insensitive. Yes it was harsh, yet necessary.

Calmly I placed the phone onto the table. Mr. Harris' demeanor is composed and level. That mockery about intimidation was bullshit. He's unfazed by this whole thing.

"I want to offer you a job" I begin.

"My license has expired. . . .remember" he added dryly, however I continue disregarding his remark.

"I want you to keep an eye on Ms. Williams" he contorts his face in disbelief.

"You want me. . .to keep an eye on the person that hired me?"

"Yes. But you'll be working for me. Not as a private investigator, as part of my security team. Come see me in the morning, Grey House. . . . I can use a man like you with your skillsets" I don't wait for his response before I exit the room.

**Ana**

Something is wrong, it's written all over his face. Only his eyes are doing the talking. I'm tempted to ask what happened, however I get the feeling it's about business. Taylor came in here like a Russian mafia henchmen and ushered him away, the whole thing is mysterious and shady.

_I have a matter to attend to, like what the hell does that mean?_

When he came back he went straight for the kitchen. After standing in front the refrigerator for fifteen seconds or so he eventually pulled out a bottle of orange juice. The sound of cupboard doors slamming bounced off the walls and reverberated through the area.

With my head slightly down, I look up to him as he makes his way over to me. I'm seated on the couch with my hands clasps together, playing with my fingers. After his revelation twenty minutes ago I'd like to continue. I know Rome wasn't built in a day, but this is different. Christian is not one that confesses anything about himself so this my opportunity to milk it, not push him, milk it. Casually he takes a seat on the floor next to me at my feet with his back against couch. He brings his legs up and his hands are resting on top of his knees, I am looking down at him, waiting. He on the other hand is gazing straight ahead into nothingness. The silence goes on for two minutes or so. You can tell that the stillness is building up into a gale. . . .then he speaks.

"When I was six. . . my father shot my mother after an argument. . . .right in front of me, then the son of a bitch turned the gun on himself. I had no one. Not long after I ended up St Gabriel's. . . .it was rough, I had trouble sleeping, I couldn't trust anyone. Why should I bring myself to build relations, when everyone would just leave me again? . . . .Then there were times she would read to me. . . .tuck me in. . . .sometimes when that didn't work, she'd take me to her room where I would sleep with her all night. This went on for more than a year, until that day you came up to me and started harassing me"

A pleasant grin flashes across my lips, reddening my cheeks and consuming my facial features. I'm hunched over on the couch listening attentively and staring down at his beautiful tousled copper brown hair. Gradually his voice is becoming low and wispy, nevertheless it is tone is audible to my ears.

"Slowly. . . . I found myself spending more and more time with you. But that's not what she wanted. . . . she despised you. She wanted me to be isolated from everyone else. The more I integrated myself with the other children, it would anger her. I told myself that in order to keep all of you safe I'd keep away. But you were always stubborn, no matter what I did you would never leave me alone. The beatings began on the day I fought with Elliot, she told me you were turning me into a different person, and I'm not staying the course of my fate. Things got worse when you stood up to her for Elliot. From there she wanted to get you out of the Home, she said it would be easy. Your abilities were exceptional she would always say, but it took longer than she thought. So did I, fourteen months of constant mistreatment feels like a lifetime"

I freeze, my eyes are large, shocked by what I'm hearing. It's not only his recount, Christian isn't acknowledging that this actually happened to him. His mind is so detached. And why would a grown woman compete with children for a lone, young boy's affections. I want to intervene, it's at the edge of my lips, but for the sake of the moment I prefer to let him go on.

"I knew when you were you leaving before _you_ did. She took pleasure in telling me, that's when she broke me, it infuriated her. The night before you left she did this to me, she reminded me I'll always be alone, that I didn't need anyone. I hated her from there on. From time to time she would single me out punish me, starve me, beat me. My bruises would never heal. I wanted to die. Then eight months after you left Father visited the Home. After he saw my frail condition he took pity and adopted me. Mrs. Lincoln explained away my fragile state by me being a 'rebellious, disturbed child'. Elliot and Mia came years after. By that time I was twelve, going on thirteen, headstrong, belligerent and angry with the world."

I want to see his face, look into his eyes. I want to know what he's thinking, this moment is a milestone, one that I'll never forget. I got off the couch and kneel in front of him slowly. His eyes are distant until I come into view. I slid back, sitting on my legs placing my hands in my lap. Every atom in my body want to console him, hold him tight in my arms.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" I ask, shaky and broken myself.

"No Ana. . . .We were kids. There was nothing _you_ could have done" he's raising his voice, "it was my cross to bear. . . .God Ana, stop doing that" he springs up from the floor in order create some distance between us, I watch him stomp out of the room.

"What am I doing?" I chide after him leaping to my feet, I quickly tail him down the hallway. "Christian. . . . don't walk away from me" I bark.

"Ana, considering the amount of shit I've had to deal with recently, I think I'm entitled to this. So please watch your tone"

"So that's it" I shout irate, "you're gonna end it there. . . .we should talk about this" he stops suddenly and turns around. His eyes are dark, he's furious, I don't know what I've said to trigger this reaction. I plant my feet together firm, he charges towards me standing my ground.

"You've been doing this since we were little, trying to get in my head to fix me. YOU CAN'T FIX ME ANA, STOP TRYING"

"I'M NOT TRYING TO FIX YOU, I CARE ABOUT YOU CHRISTIAN" tears seeping from my eyes.

Hearing my words his facial features softens, my eyes flutter and I turn away from him to go. There's nothing else I can't do here, I should leave him alone. His arms shoot out and catches me by my elbows. Soon enough our bodies are sandwiched together, my face is smothered in his shirt, I'm weeping noiseless in his chest. My hands curled under his arms, fingers grasping his strong shoulders.

"I know, I'm an ass. Please don't cry Ana, I don't want to hurt you"

"Yo. . .You're hurting" I stutter unintelligibly, "of course this is going to hurt me. Let me in Christian" I sob, "please"

**Christian **

The last thing I wanted was for her to feel this way. She feels so good in my arms. Lost in the warmth of her comfort, I rub the side of my face in her silky hair. I'm drowning in her fragrance, without knowing it, she's pulling me in. My hands begins to caress her delicate body, indirectly I begin to feel a seismic chemical shift within my body.

That erotic, lustful itch is beginning to percolate to the surface. I'm sure she recognize this by the sudden change in my breathing, staying within my arms she gently pushes me away with her eyes leveled to my chest. I gaze at her mouth enduring and absorbed. Being this close to her is getting more and more challenging. Gently I raise her chin, I want to see those mesmerizing eyes. Using the back of my fingers I brush the wetness from her cheeks.

_Is it wrong to need her this much? _

Last month Anastasia was nothing more than a constant reminder of a painful past and now I don't want her to ever leave my sight. I'm overcome by a heighten urge of sensual lickerishness.

She slowly moves in, brushing her lips against mine, taunting me to take her. Pleasure always hits me when our lips caress. Recently, when it comes to Ana, my hands always has a mind of its own, they would rather touch her warm, bare skin all the time. This experience is far beyond anything that I've had with any other women, I almost feel guilty for wasting my past elsewhere when I could have invested my time with her. However the sensual knowledge I've gained throughout the years is something I'm grateful for, and now that I have her I'm going to shower her with it. I want her to be mine forever, to have her feel this way about any other man will be detrimental. My mouth takes the surface of her neck greedily, her forehead is gently resting on my chest. Twisted fabric of my shirt is curled between her fingers, she breaths laboriously against my chest, her eyes are scrunched, painfully shut. What I'm doing is effortless, gliding the tip of my tongue and lips along her skin, kissing her in between.

The more I taunt her, the more jagged her breathing gets. It's taking everything I have right now not back her up against a wall and thrust myself into her. I'm close, I know I am. I want to see if this is all it takes for her to unravel. As the kisses becomes deeper she begins to moan and plead. Her feet cannot withstand this tormenting episode, they buckle treacherously below her. The entire weight of her body in positioned within my secure arms, I continue. Her hands curl into fists and I feel her thump against my chest once, her body shivers and implodes.

Lifting her chin to see her face, her eyes are glossy, tears on the edge of spilling over.

"What are you doing to me Christian?" she ask in a teary whisper.

"What I've always wanted to do"

Breaking the moment I reach for my phone to perform a task. Seconds later, we hear a click from the foyer and the lights throughout the penthouse shut off. The adjacent buildings lent us some luminous.

"Did you do that?" she gasped in the darkness.

"Yes, suddenly I'm hungry"

In one swoop I picked her up by her thighs, throwing her huskily over my shoulders. She yelps and giggles, begging me to put her down. I took her back to kitchen and positioned her gently on the kitchen island counter.

Through the miniscule darkness, I saw her eyes shimmering. Not with lust, it was something more.

"Are you going to prepare something to eat in the dark?" she retorts playfully.

"No. . . . I'm not hungry for food Ana" I announce in low voice.

"You want to do this in the kitchen?" she whispers.

"Yes Ms. Steele. I want to make love to you all over this house and this is a big house"

"What happens when you run out of rooms?"

"Then I'll buy another one. Something that's much bigger"

Without another word she swoops her t-shirt from her body. My diligent hands go to work eradicating the rest of her clothes, it doesn't take long to remove mine also.

Instantly I dive in to a full serving of Anastasia Steele. I pull her legs over my shoulders and spread her wide. Her core is drenched in wetness. The sweet sensual scents emanating from her is enough to make me go crazy. Even before my tongue touches her she huffing excitedly with tortured anticipation. I devour her voraciously, pressing my fingers into her soft thighs trying to hold her steady. She arches her body hungrily pressing herself into my mouth. Using one hand she runs her fingers through my hair. Mentally I grin glancing at the silhouette of Anastasia. Her head is thrown back, she's surrounded in pleasure and rapture.

I take her clit between my lips and suck without mercy. A rhapsody of screams and my name pours from her throat. Her body convulses violently as I continue my assault, I stop in middle of her climax and scoop her off the counter bring her legs around me. Her face is cover in a light film of sweat and lust, I stare in her eyes while her mouth makes a perfect O. Fluidly my anxious, rigid erection thrust into her to the hilt. God she's so tight, I can still feel her orgasm pulsing around my cock.

As if she's challenging me, in our own sensual semantic we keep our eyes on each other. I want her to come again, but something's telling me that she's holding it back. I take her to the kitchen counter and continue my assault there. This position is perfect, I can feel everything. I locked her hips firmly as my cock penetrated the gripping passage of her hot, moist pussy_. She's so addictive and delicious, shit. _

My body drives into her for a bit longer, it's probably over half an hour. But it doesn't matter because time doesn't exists here, I want to make love to her all night. . . .forever if I have to. Our bodies are slick, plastered in sweat, she's on threshold of another climax. Moving my hips rapidly, my ministrations egg her on to tumble over, giving herself to me. I'm so close, I don't want to leave. I can't bring myself to withdraw from her.

"Hmmm. . . .Christian. . . .argh" she gasps.

"I know baby. . . .go on" I kiss her neck fervently, "I'm sorry, I can't stop Ana"

From the moment I feel her spasm, I'm blinded by the sweet sensation of my own giddy release. Spilling myself into her, forgetful about the consequences.

. . . . . . .

**Ana **

The imaginary sound of my mental alarm blasts in the quiet surroundings, the room is dim and dull. Naked and warm, I'm laying between the sheets of Christian's king size bed, imprisoned within his grasp. Gradually, I peel back his fingers and arm and escape without waking him. As I throw on his robe, I observe that our clothes bundled together on the chair. I smile lovingly, flicking my eyes between the crumpled heap and his relaxed, sleeping form under the covers. The blinds are closed shutting out the natural light and images of Seattle. I insert my hand between a break pulling back the blinds a few inches, there's a heavy downpour outside and the skies are dark and gray.

Sashaying down the corridor to the living room, I head straight for my small duffel bag that's still seated on the couch. Good thing I packed an overnight bag complete with a white shirt, a black and white pin stripe vest and skirt. Hurriedly I reach into the bag to retrieve and fluff my work outfit.

"Good morning Ms. Steele" I almost leap out of my body, even though her voice was gentle it came out of nowhere. "I'm sorry"

"Good morning Mrs. Jones, please . . . .don't apologize. I didn't realize you were here. I need an iron, can you show me. . . ." her face changes sardonically and she shoots out her hand, demanding that I hand over the clothes.

"I'll have these ready for you soon" she says after taking them away from me.

"Oh that's okay, take your time. I have to take a bath"

"Did you sleep well?" her eyes are fixed on my face and there's a hint of innuendo in her tone. I pucker my lips to prevent myself from becoming red-faced.

"Yes I did Mrs. Jones" I murmur holding back a grin.

"Breakfast?"

"Yes please" I agree.

. . . . . . . .

Standing in front of a full length mirror dressed in a black lace bra and panties, I'm adjusting the straps on my bra when I hear Christian stirring in bed behind me.

"Good morning Mr. Grey" I grin heartily.

"Where are you going?" he groaned with his lids half opened.

"To work. And so should you Mr. C E O," I walk over to the edge of the bed and tug the comforters off his naked body. Suddenly he's alert from the instant draft, his expression becomes serious. He lunges at me and misses. There's no way I can get away, I'm too far from the door. My only refuge was the Persian chair positioned in the corner of the room. Quickly I dart behind it, gripping the backrest with all my might. He walks calmly towards me straight-faced rigid and gorgeous, erection and all. My eyes widen at his pulsing member pointing in my direction. The only thing that stands between him and I is this chair. And I'm holding on for dear life.

"Anastasia come here" I commands in a low voice.

I shake my head, like an unwilling child.

"Anastasia . . . .if I have to come get you, your punishment will be worst. Come out from behind that chair"

"No" I protest, shaking my head again in the process, "Christian I can't do this right now. I have to go to work"

"And I respect that" he taunts, "give me five minutes"

"No"

"Three"

"Stop it. . ."

"Ana. . . .I will have you"

"Not right now"

Our negotiations was interrupted by a knock on the door. Mrs. Jones has just announced herself, my clothes are ready. My eyes dart quickly between him and the door.

"Ana. . . .don't" he warns. I jab the chair at him hitting him lightly on the shin, "God damnit" he bellows.

It was enough for me to make a dash for the door but it wasn't enough to delay him. Before I can reach the door handle he has an arm wrapped around my waist pinning my ass to his bare hard-on. The other hand had snaked its way into my bra, fondling my breast. The sensation makes my body shudder, I had to cover my mouth to stop the squeals and moans from surfacing. Jeez, Mrs. Jones is waiting for me on the other side of the door.

"Next time I tell you to come to me, you will come. Do you understand?" he chuckles, whispering into my hair. I shake my head, reluctant to uncover my mouth, he kneads my breast tenderly and spiteful, in return I squeeze my eyes shut and lament against my palm. "Good. Because the next time, I'll fuck you hard enough so Mrs. Jones could get a front seat of your sexy scandalous performance. Would you like that Ana?" I shake my head meaning a resounding, NO. "I thought so, let me go get a robe" he concludes, adding a quick kiss to the top of my head.

When he lets me go, I steady my legs. I'm staring daggers at him, he's exposed my weakness, one that he himself has discovered, my body is so disloyal and disobedient. _When he touches me I crumble, melt, turn into mush. Look at me Anastasia Steele is a hot mess because of Christian Grey and there's no way I can. . . . ._

"Ana. . . .get the door" he says tying the sash of the robe around his waist. Forgetting how I'm dressed I go to the door and open it.

"Sorry for interrupting Ms. Steele. . . ."

"Oh, we. . we weren't doing anything. . ."

"We were just about to" Christian shouts from the other side of the room. I glance at him and give him a stern look.

"Your clothes" she indicates, handing me the pieces on three hangers.

"Thank you"

"You're most welcome Ms. Steele" she brimmed generously. _Huh?_ "Good morning Mr. Grey"

"Good morning Mrs. Jones" he chimes, out of her view. On that note she walks away and I close the door.

. . . . . .

I watch Christian getting dressed whilst sitting on the chair. All the while I've tried not to stare at the scars on his back. But I take note how comfortable he is.

"What's on your mind Ana?" he suspects something is wrong. His smoldering grey eyes are fixated on me through the mirror, "Ana" he repeats firmly.

"We weren't done talking Christian, and before you play dumb, it's about Mrs. Lincoln" He stops adjusting his tie and turns around.

"What do you want to know? He asks stepping closer to me.

"Did anything else happen at St. Gabriel's, to you. . . .to anyone else"

"To anyone else?. . . . . I don't think so. Elliot received a few thrashings but nothing like what I've received" he sighs, and pause. "Before I left, there was this one time. . . . she locked me in her dorm closet so I could watch"

"Watch what?" I enquire. He took a long winded breath and sat on the edge of the bed looking directly into my eyes.

"Remember Mr. Bruce"

"The building supervisor?"

"He was a Dominant"

I scrunch my face at the proclamation, "What does that mean? Did he hurt you?"

"No, but Mrs. Lincoln was his Submissive" _WHAT?_ "At the time I didn't understand what I was watching. It dawned on me when I was fifteen"

This is crazy, Mrs. Lincoln is crazy. Practising BDSM in front of a child. There's no way I can let this go.

"Christian, this woman is a monster and she's back at the Home. I can't allow her to stay there, we have to do something"

"I already did. Mother will send you a copy of her contract. She will report to the Home only on Mondays and Thursdays. Cameras and a security system were installed yesterday. She's restricted to one part of the premises and her time there is temporary. In the mean time I have to find out what she's up to"

"I don't like this Christian, we should get rid of her now"

"I agree, but I assure you, she won't harm the children. The woman is vicious, not stupid" he gets up from the bed, walking back to the mirror.

"This is not a game Christian" I shout standing up myself, "I was hoping that your Mother would intervene. What do you hope to prove by keeping her here?"

"Have you ever trapped a spider in a glass Ana?" he remarked malicious and venomous.

It wasn't what he said, the threatening note of his words took on a whole other meaning. His voice was heartless and produced enough fear to slither through my body. Whatever Christian has in mind I pray that it's nothing illegal or it won't ruin him.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it R&amp;R<strong>

**So let me hear from you. What should Christian's malevolent plan entail? **

**Give me some ideas.**


	14. Ominous News

**Ughhhh, Monday + Work = 0**

**I decided to give my brain a rest from all the paperwork and write this. **

**Thanks to all the additional followers and favorites, reviews and PM. **

**This is a short chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Ominous news**

**Grace**

"Can you provide proof?" his silver eyebrows quirk up.

"Excuse me" Shocked, even appalled by his remark I object sternly. But knowing Keane, his words are about to lead me down the path of reason. "Are you calling Christian a liar?"

"Far from it. Disrespectful I'm not, but honest, I am. Be reasonable Grace, I've been your family's attorney for over twenty years. What I'm asking is what any conventional person will ask. This isn't just about Christian. This is about your entire family, and regretfully it may affect Grey Enterprises"

"Elaborate, please" I gesture.

"Laying accusations against Elena Lincoln could prove to be very negative. Elena has made a mass of connections over the years, and I can bet that half of them are because of you. There'll be an avalanche of support on her side, I'm sure about it. Why? . . . .One, even though Elena hasn't been residing in Seattle for the last ten years or so, she's built an immaculate reputation throughout Washington State. She's got ties with government and State officials. Two, Christian was diagnosed with having a behavioural disorder at St. Gabriel's that works against him. People will think that he's trying to get back at the Matron. Three, your capacity as a mother will come under heavy scrutiny. And furthermore, were you allowed to adopt two more children under the State without proper assessment. There will be questions. . . **What is the extent of your relationship between you and Elena?** **Why didn't you know about this before and why is this now coming to light? Did the same happen to Mia and Elliot? How come Elena Lincoln is back at St Gabriel's? Should an investigation be initiated over the practices and procedures of the Home before the fire? How will this gossip affect Grey Enterprises? **"

"Then what should we do? I want justice for my son. He's endured an unimaginable predicament, something that no child should ever have to come up against. He was abused by someone that was entrusted by the State to protect him. I refuse to look the other way Keane"

"That's not what I'm saying Grace. Christian _cannot_ be the messenger. Putting him on the frontlines is not the answer, he's the face of GEH. Think about everything Grace, what Carrick has spent his life building, your family, the Home . . .there's too much at stake here. There must be another way. If Elena is who you say she is, she would have done this more than once. You need evidence, proof. I will get a court order to get access the Home's archives through the foster care system. I'll have my team get on it right away. Leave this up to me"

. . . . .

**Ana **

That's strange. When I turned the corner, Kate is knocking on my office door, jiggling the handle and frantically begging. It's locked. I never lock that door. Wanting to make sense of what is happening, my feet quicken my steps down the hallway. For a brief moment, my eyes skims over to Mrs Lincoln, who is standing behind her but steps away when I approach.

"What's going on?" I ask hastily.

"Oh good you're here. Samuel Birch has locked himself in there, I sent Ashley to get the keys"

"Samuel is here? When did he arrive?" I whisper.

"About an hour ago"

Rifling through my purse I pull out my keys quietly.

"Let me talk to him" I mutter while inserting the key into the lock.

"Okay" she smiles lightly.

I enter the room slowly and noiseless. Any trace of Samuel is nought, clearly he's hiding. The only visible hiding place was under my double pedestal desk. Coincidentally, my task chair was pulled within the grove of the table. This was his place of comfort, for now, and I wasn't about to make him insecure. I'm sure he can see my feet.

"Hello Sam. . . can I call you Sam" a small gasp comes to my ear. "My name is Anastasia. Wow that's a cool hiding place. . ." he doesn't answer.

And this is how I spent most of my morning, engaging little Samuel. I got down on the floor with him. After forty minutes he crawled out.

By lunch time we were sitting opposite each other eating bowls of Mac and Cheese. Sorry I don't have any toys here nevertheless I got him talking. Exchanging stories, revealing our favourite things, foods, colours, toys. . . . .

Close to two o' clock I was able to get Sam beyond the walls of my office, I have to assess him but I can't do it here. I've decided to take him somewhere a little more conducive. As insurance, he holds onto my hand the entire time. We were both on a journey upstairs to meet up with Kate, she's waiting on the first floor by classroom C.

Getting closer, Sam scoots behind me when Kate and Mrs Lincoln come into view.

He squeezes my hand uncomfortably, it's so unnerving that I stop in my tracks and drop down to his eye level.

"What's the matter Sam?"

He looks away from them in the opposite direction, fear is beginning to consume the poor child.

"I'm gonna stay with you, okay".

He nods, my words seems to give a sense of assurance, so he relaxes when we enter the classroom with Kate and Mrs Lincoln on our heels.

Like any artist he's absorbed in his masterpiece. He's colouring within the lines meticulously and measured. But he's relapsed though, it took a lengthy fifteen minutes to coax him into conversation. The area is noiseless. With enough effort and concentration on his work, his tiny fingers grip the blue crayon.

I glance over to the clock on the wall when he looks away. We're sitting on a tiled floor mat, I choose this particular room mainly for its bright colours and wide spaces. For the past forty minutes I can tell he's beginning to unwind again. Occasionally, he would peer at Kate and Mrs. Lincoln from the corner of his eyes. After inching his way over the course of an hour, he's seated very close to me. On my left, I have small box of paper and drawing materials. So far I've asked him six questions and he would respond by shaking his head. Somehow I figure that Kate and Mrs Lincoln are making him uncomfortable, I'd like to know why.

He's fixated with the two women in corner, I would go as far to say, frightful. On the other hand, he looks at me with gentle eyes from time to time.

"Done" he bellows happily, holding up his colouring of the Cat in the Hat.

"That's beautiful" I gasp surprised, gently taking it from him.

He moves away a bit and turn his attention to the toys. As he play with the miniature cars around him, I decide to talk to him some more.

"Sam"

"Yes Ana"

"My friend Kate would like to show you the rest of your new home"

"Why can't you go with me?" he stops and stare with huge eyes. I can fulfil his request but I only ask this to determine the root cause of his distress with Kate and/or Mrs Lincoln.

"What's wrong with them?" I ask.

He stands up and leans over to my ear, blocking his lips from being seen with his little hand. When he is done telling me his secret he clasps his hands together.

"Okay Sam, I'll take you" I conclude.

. . . . . . .

An hour later, I was able to hand him over to one of the older wards, who I've assign to be a big brother.

"What's wrong with Samuel?" Kate asks when I walk into her office.

"Did his CPS identify the last person to care for him? It was a woman right?"

"Yes"

"Do you have a photograph?"

"Yes" Kate pulled out the file within a heap and opened it up to the page. No surprise, I was looking at the photo of a thin, blonde woman by the name of Jamie Mills. "She was known to be his father's last girlfriend"

"This is the reason why Sam doesn't trust you" I indicate to the small picture. "He's afraid of blondes"

"Oh"

"Don't feel too bad. That's why you hired me. He's really a strong boy, he just needs time"

"I understand. . . . .well I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Kate"

"Bye Ana"

I'm feet away from my office door when I notice Mrs Lincoln heading my way. _Just fucking great_.

"That was quite impressive Dr Steele"

I glare at her with blank eyes, frankly I don't want to know. I ignore her and keep walking.

"I missed you at the Gala the other night. You and Christian left so suddenly" sarcastic disdain oozing from her voice.

I lift my hands in wonderment, "Why are you even talking to me? We're not friends Mrs Lincoln, and this topic is not work related"

"I remarked that I was impressed with your method of reaching the little boy. You didn't reply, I was just admiring your skills"

"What would you have done Mrs. Lincoln?" I fumed, but it's here where I lose all train of thought. Overcome by resentment and revulsion, my mouth filter is instantly switched off. "Drag him from my office by his hair down the corridor. Take him to a cold musky room where you'll tie him down and whip him across his back"

"What are you talking about child?" her voice is menacing and low.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" I point directly at her face, with my hand trembling. "I saw the scars on Christian's back"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I know what you did to him"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she says outright.

"Like hell you don't"

"You can't prove any of that. What are you planning to do? Go public with this, you'll ruin him. Think about it, everything he's worked so hard for. Building himself into a better person. . . ."

"Yeah, because you fucked him up"

"Don't use that language with me child. Going around making these baseless allegations about me will not only destroy Christian Grey but his family and the business as well. You can't prove any of this. These things can be easily blamed on his foster parents" My eyes widened at her statement. "You didn't think of that didn't you? You better think this through before you step into the light, a lot of lives can be ruined if this gets out. It's his word against mine and it will do you good to remember that. You have no idea who you're up against little girl"

_What the hell just happened? _I can't believe I allowed that. I just stood there and allowed that. . .that. . .evil, vile troll to claw at my emotions. But in hindsight I shouldn't have said anything. I let my emotions get to me.

My stare viciously follows her until she disappears from sight. Hurriedly I dash into my office to grab my things, I'm so overcome with anger that I'm on the verge of tears. I permitted that bitch to ruin my afternoon.

This must be the fastest I've ever driven home. I just want to go to the safe confines of my room.

. . . . . . . .

**Christian **

During a meeting two hours ago, I was informed by Ryan that Ana was driving like a speed demon through the streets. Amused? No. I have a few choice words for her as soon as she opens that door.

My fist mirrors my annoyance as I pound the door with great intentional force.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" she yells behind the door, it flings open in one swoosh, "Christian?"

"What's the matter with you" I storm in, passing her by opened door.

"Well good evening Mr Grey" she derides, slamming the door then folding her arms.

"What happened this afternoon?"

"What do you mean, I. . . ."

"When you left St Gabriel's you were upset, then you're speeding home. You could have gotten hurt Ana. . ."

"How do you know this? Do you have one of your men following me?"

"Yes, Ryan"

"Why didn't you tell me . . .why would you. . ."

"For your protection"

"Against what?" she counters. Suddenly her phone rings from the kitchen interrupting our mini argument. She's a bit perturbed with her eyes locked on my mine. _Wow, this is a colossal turn of events, I came here to reprimand her and instead it boomerangs._ "I have to get that, we're not done here Mr Grey"

I smirk, lifting my eyebrows by a fraction. She stride briskly into the kitchen area leaving me behind.

"Hi Daddy" she answers happily, beaming with a smile of a thousand suns.

I witnessed her effervescent façade change to despondency in under five seconds. Her shoulders visibly droop. Slowly tears are pooling in her eyes, whatever her father saying on the end has her undivided attention. She says nothing into the phone, after a few seconds she hangs up. Her watery eyes are lost scanning the floor, with one blink streams of tears are beginning to cascade down her face, her breathing is starting to hasten, making her lips part to increase her oxygen intake.

Inching towards her, I stand at her side apprehensive. "Ana what's wrong?" I query worrisome.

She brings her left hand to her chest, scrunching her t-shirt between her fingers.

"Anastasia" I repeat impatiently. I'm remorseful to have done that but it jerks out of her trance.

"I'm sorry Christian" her voice cracks, "I. . .I have to go".

"Go where Ana, please tell me. What's wrong?" I cup her face, brushing her tears away with my thumbs.

"She's gone" she whimpers softly closing her eyes. Grasping my wrist mildly, she breaks away from me, "Sorry Christian, I have to go"

Determined, I'm on her heels walking towards the bedroom, "Ana talk to me" I beseech.

I can hear her jagged and weighty breathing from behind. Then during her mid-step her body begins to slump forward.

"Shit" my hands intuitively shot out to catch her by the waist. Her head is hanging downwards, I can't see her face. "Ana" I call out to her, lowering her to the floor. "ANA. . .ANA WAKE UP" I shout relentless and tap her wet cheek. My mind is on the verge of an anxiety attack. Seeing her this way is making all thoughts blurred and unmanageable. My mind draws the dreadful assumption that her father has announced some ominous news. I let out a short sigh when I observe her eyelids twitch. Quickly I dash to the kitchen. When I return with a tall glass of water, her eyes are half open staring at the ceiling.

"Ana, drink this" I implore getting down on the floor to raise her back into a sitting position. I bring the glass to her lips and coax her to drink as much as she can. Pulling my handkerchief from my inner pocket, I dab her moist face carefully.

"Are you feeling better?" she nods, not blinking and shell-shocked, "Breath slowly, Ana" she nods her head again gazing forward. She turns to me, sorrow is drenched all over her face. Without a word I pull her to me and embrace her, pressing my face in hair. My own eyes are threatening to spill over. Her hands are clutching my clothes trembling, slowly she sinks her face into my chest crying, broken, unyielding, and stifled.

"I'll take you there Ana. I promise"


	15. As You Like It

**This story has some touchy issues – abuse, angst, and now in this chapter a touch of death. **

**So in all fairness this is a little warning. There is mild grief and sadness here, so proceed if you want to. If you want to skip this I don't mind. As much as I love writing this story, I don't want to make you guys uncomfortable.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**As You Like It**

'_**Whose heart the accustom'd sight of death makes hard' . . . **_**  
><strong>

**Christian **

**Medford, Oregon  
><strong>

Suburbia has always been comforting to me. With great intent, I sight the distance end to end of the street as we approach the cul-de-sac. I carry the window down to get a quick glance and admire the modest, serene surroundings. No skyscrapers, excessive exhaust, noisy vehicles, blaring sirens. Just cool breezes, cleaner air and the scent of grass wafting to my nostrils.

"This is it Mr Grey" Taylor pronounce certain.

"Thank you"

Ana is lying on the seat with her head in my lap, asleep. The rest of her body is curled into a foetal position. My fingers gently glide through her soft silken hair, brushing some loose tendrils away from her face. She looks so peaceful and candidly I don't want to wake her but we're here.

Since Ana collapsed in my arms over eighteen hours ago, she's been sobbing, drained and speechless. By happenstance, I mentioned Ana's ordeal to Elliot which in turn was disclosed to Kate. Before I can holler Jack Robinson, Kate barged into the apartment with haste. In no time she was consoling Ana as best as she could. Even though Ms Kavanagh can be a mental pain, for once I valued her presence. In this juncture of her life, Ana can use all the support she can get. Thinking that I and I alone is enough to get her through this is not only naïve, but conceited.

"Ana. . .Ana my love" I paused for a few seconds watching her stir, drifting back into consciousness. An electrical charge jolts through me after my wispy affections beckons her. I hadn't realized that the words escaped my lips until just now. Nevertheless it was not received by her ears, but I'm 100% sure that Taylor picked up on it. Nothing gets past him.

Slowly she brings herself upright drowsily and looks out window.

"We're in Oregon?"

"Yes. . . . . . . Don't you remember getting off the plane? It was over an hour ago."

"No" she admits with a mountain of doubt.

"You've been in and out of sleep for a long time Ana. . . . .We're here. Your parents place"

"Yes" she mutters looking past me through the open window.

"I spoke to your father yesterday. He told me what happened, I promised him I would bring you home. I hope you don't mind"

"Mind? Christian. . . . ." she shook her head in disbelief at my words, "thank you. Thank you for doing this" she whispers, smoothly she draws me closer and embrace me tight. Unconsciously, I flinch. I hope in the near future I can get accustom to being hugged, especially by Ana?

"Are you ready to go in?" I ask pulling away.

Her eyes swiftly darts to the open window again, "Okay". Before I can reach for the door she blurts out, "Wait. . . .how do I look?"

"Beautiful"

"That's not what I mean Christian. My eyes, they feel swollen. . .and they hurt a bit. I need to wash my face"

"Ahem. . . . excuse me Mr Grey" Taylor interjects, "I have a pack of facial wet wipes if you're interested Ms Steele" my face twist at the remark. _Taylor keeps facial wet wipes._

"Oh thank you Taylor, yes, please", she accepts gratefully. As he passes the package over to Ana, my right eyebrow arches in amusement at my trusted operative.

When she was done cleansing, she taps her face gently in an effort to restore the colour in her cheeks.

"Okay. . . .how do I look now?"

"You're still beautiful" she smirks and smile all together. "Are you ready to go in?"

"Yes"

Her both hands envelopes mine as we stroll up the pathway to the house. Reluctant and wary, her feet moved robotically one by one up the stairs to the porch. There's a tall half-filled glass of what appeared to be pink lemonade in a mound of ice sitting on the banister, streams of condensation were trickling down the cold frosty glass. Perhaps Mr Steele was waiting for us. Unclenching one of her hands from mine, Ana knocks without a second thought. In no time the door swings open and we're eye to eye with Mr Raymond Steele. He greets us both with a broad grin.

"Hi Daddy" her voice cracks into another weeping spell. He spread his arms wide inviting her to crash into him, she follows through.

. . . . . . . .

_**Six days later**_

Initially, the plan was to leave Ana and her father in their family's bereavement, but Mr Steele insisted that I stay with her through this ordeal. Luckily, and I'm not apologetic for thinking it, this worked to my advantage as I'm able to bond more profoundly with her. No work, no endless phone calls, no interferences. . . .our own cosmic space, just us.

Ana was extremely close to her mother. So it was difficult when she was diagnosed with Alzheimer's. During college Ana wanted to take a break to tend to her mother but her father didn't consent to it. In a way she believed that he was trying to shield her from viewing the rapid progression of her mother's condition. The day after we got here, Ana had a huge fight with her father. Mr Steele failed to notify Ana of her mother's death earlier. She died in her sleep through a ruptured aneurysm two days before he made the actual phone call. Which happened to be on the night of the Gala.

The last six days were harrowing, but things improved as each day past. Her anguish together with her period, has made a very challenging Ana. And very challenging for me should I add, there were times when I kissed her it would trigger an automatic response in my groin. Oh god, each time I delivered a luscious kiss I'd press myself into her and I've yearn and wanted to step over her delicate, emotional boundaries. Nevertheless, I've deliberately prodded her through the stages of grief.

Earlier today after herj eulogy, I detected a colossal shift in Ana's demeanour, acceptance was beginning to override her. Right now, it's close to 8:00pm. Assembled, is a small gathering of friends and the extended families of both Carla and Raymond Steele. Most of the gatherers from the funeral were starting to filter out of the house, saying their goodbyes, conveying their condolences.

Ana left my side and went straight for the kitchen to quench her thirst.

"I never got to say thank you for everything you're doing for my daughter Mr Grey"

"Please. There's no need to thank me. I should be thanking you for preserving Anastasia's personality. She hasn't changed one bit"

"Of course. . . . she told me that she found you" lifting himself from the couch, he chuckled shaking his head. He headed over to liquor cabinet then removed a vintage glass bottle, "brandy?" he enquired.

"No thank you Mr Steele" I decline politely.

"You can call me Ray you know. I've been hearing about you for fourteen years now. I feel like I know you"

Not much people remained in the house. A group of three were saying their goodbyes when one broke away, a man I saw Mr Steele talking to earlier. I don't move my head only my eyes. His line of sight is fixated on the kitchen door and I can tell he's heading straight for it.

"Anastasia couldn't stop talking about you. . ." I'm ripped from my target as he continues, ". . .from the day we brought her home" when I look back the man has already disappeared through the kitchen door. "You know, every night she would include you in her prayers before she'd go to bed" The side of my lips curved slightly, the image of little Ana kneeling at her bedside saying a prayer for me every night, asking God to watch over me, protect me . . .I am unworthy. She never stopped thinking about me and _I_ tried to flush her out of my mind.

"Ana was very close to her Mother. As Carla's condition deteriorated Ana became more and more withdrawn. She couldn't accept that her mother was slowly forgetting her, us.

. . . . .

**Ana **

Leaning against the kitchen sink, Brett Douglas slowly comes into my view. I'm surprised that he's even here. I haven't seen him since he left for college. Brett is our neighbour and my first hard-core crush. Of course I couldn't do anything about it, me being thirteen and him five years my senior. I loved hanging out with his sister Hannah, the perquisite back then was to get a long glimpse of him. In those days I was in love with the idea of being in love, a hopeless romantic and practically drooling on myself.

"Hey Ana"

"Hey Brett. It's good to see you, when did you get back"

"I haven't, I still live in the city"

"That's great"

"Sorry about your loss. I feel like I've lost a member of my own family. We were all so close"

"I know, thank you Brett. . . ."

"You look. . .great. All grown up now"

"Yes Brett. Unfortunately we all have to grow up. Comes with the territory. Hannah told me you didn't go pro, what happened?"

"Torn tendon. That ended it for me in college"

"Sorry to hear that, I knew you really loved football"

"I know, but then I changed my options. Went to Law School, studied hard. . . passed the Bar, now I work at the firm"

"Really? At my parent's Firm?"

"Yeah"

"Dad didn't mention that, hmmm. . . ."

"Yup. . . .so, how long will you be here?"

"I don't know? Maybe two, three more days. . . .why"

He shrugged his shoulders casual and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I can take you out for dinner or drinks, catch up. . .on old times"

_Wait a minute! Is he trying to ask me out. . . . at my Mother's wake_? "Brett I can't I'm here with my boyfriend"

"He's your boyfriend? I thought he was your bodyguard, he doesn't give you much room to breathe does he. The man looks intense and. . . ."

"Ana. . ." _Jesus, it's Christian_. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, this is Br. . . ."

"Brett Douglas," he extends his hand to him, "I lived two houses down. Ana and my sister Hannah were best friends. I haven't seen her since I moved away to further my football career. Things didn't work out but now I'm a corporate attorney at the firm. . . .I work closely with Ray" he added for extra measure, it's here my eyebrows are knitted together, "I was just asking Ana to go out for a drink. . .as old friends of course" _shit, Christian's is not pleased with his arrogance_, "I can extend the invitation you, you're welcome to come. I have condo in the city. You should come up some time before you head back to Seattle"

_Oh god, I know what this is. It's a pissing match between two Alfa males._ Christian's resilient grey eyes darkens, he's deadpan and folding his arm across his chest. Realizing the he's has Christian's full attention he adds with disdain, "I didn't get your name"

After a threatening pregnant pause, the words were blurted out in firm but subtle way.

"Christian Grey" even though his tone was composed, it sounded like an explosion in a quiet room. As soon as his name popped out of his mouth, Brett recoils and his smug expression is wiped away clean. There's no doubt in his mind that he recognises the behemoth that stands before him. "I've known Ana since she was six. . ."

"Five" I correct him, waving my finger mischievously with a straight face.

"That's right" he harmonise turning to me, then glaring back at Brett, "five. . . .I'm the owner and CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, but I can tell that you already know that. And this gem, Dr. Anastasia Steele is _my_ girlfriend" _Ooooooh_, he added for extra, extra measure, "Ana I'll leave you now to finish speak to your. . ._friend_"

"Oh no" answering with a flair of dramatics lifting myself from the counter and head to the door, "we're done here. Nice seeing you again Brett" I depart with my beau in tow.

We exit the room with brimming smiles and give each other mental high fives.

"I was lenient on him, wasn't I?" he remarked.

"Yes you were, you're getting soft Mr Grey" I giggle.

"Well, we have you to blame for that Doctor"

. . . . . . . . .

**Next day. . . . Portland, Oregon  
><strong>

**Jack**

It was the tone of his voice that got my attention at first. On an ordinary day Albert Guzman was an easy going man. As I entered his office he was scrambling or even angry with the paperwork on his desk and his face was etched with annoyance.

"Sit" he orders sternly, which was an oddity for this man. Eventually he settled down and looks me in the eye clasping his fingers on the table top between us. "I don't how. . .but you have to fix this Jack. The Department is on the line here" I'm confused by his rant.

"What is this about Albert?"

"Your senior social officer, Dr Anastasia Steele. There's talk of impropriety at St Gabriel's, she has forgotten her purpose and her neutral role. I was told that she's always in support of the Home, disrespectful to a particular senior member of staff and she's consorting with the benefactor's son"

"Are you sure?" I question, but I receive no reply, only a deadly side-glance. "This person you're describing isn't Anastasia. She's very professional and neutral, and nothing compromises her work. Fraternizing with the people she works with, is a big no-no, trust me I've tried. Determined, adamant, persistent, headstrong, those are the words I would use to describe her but disrespectful. . . . .Dr Steele? Never. What's causing this all of a sudden? Since she moved to Seattle I've received weekly reports, nothing out of the ordinary. The mentorship programme will commence in two weeks which Dr Steele has helped engineered and will supervise. The Operations Director has expressed nothing but gratitude and admiration for Dr Steele. I don't understand Albert, where is this coming from?"

He sighed, slumping into his chair. "I got a call from the Governor. They want her out of St Gabriel's"

"What?"

"Did you know she was an orphan at that Home?"

"No. . . .but what does that have to do with anything?"

"The last Matron of the Home is currently stationed there. I've been told that Dr Steele is on a smear campaign against the woman. Apparently she has some. . . .old wounds that hasn't heal. I'm being advised that her judgements are being clouded by her environment and this former Matron"

"I don't buy it. This isn't Ana. Who is this _former Matron_?"

"I wasn't furnished with that information. However, I was directed to remove Dr Steele by the end of the week"

"Ana just lost her mother" I announce dim, "she's in Medford with her family. How can I do this now Albert, she's going through so much?"

"I'm sorry to hear that Jack, truly. . . .but this is beyond me. Dr Steele needs to report back here next Monday. My advice, you should tell her soon so she won't waste the trip back to Seattle"

"Give me until the middle of next week. Something is wrong here Albert. You just can't accuse her of negligence in her deportment and duties, then ship her back here"

"Yes I can Jack. Like I said, this came from the Governor himself and I'm not about to challenge it. Arrange for another officer to take her place. You have until next Wednesday. Get it on"

* * *

><p><strong>Well well well, we all know who's behind this latest development. Let's see what will happen next. <strong>

**R&R  
><strong>


	16. Left Unmeasured

**Happy reading FSOG readers**

**Thanks for your positive and critical reviews. . . .your feedback to me is important. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Left Unmeasured**

**Christian **

She's doing this on purpose.

Since she exited her parent's house I've been in a foul mood. She's wearing a pleated plaid skirt that falls on her mid-thighs. Exposing the length of her legs and her irresistibly smooth thighs.

_That skirt is too damn short. . . . . but my god she's one seductive minx. _

I'm walking behind her, my eyes shamefully skims the extent of her body watching her hips sway sensually down the corridor. Raising the coat that's draped over her arm she reaches into the pocket and pulls out her jingling keys. As she opens the door she levels me with a coy innocent smile.

"You're playing with fire Ms Steele," She scoffs and chuckles rudely, like I've just delivered a scandalous joke and on top of that she rolls her eyes at me. "I haven't forgotten what you did to me a few hours ago, you'll get what's coming to you when you open that door"

. . . . . . . .

**Two hours ago . . . . . . .**

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"_Ana. . .are you done packing? I want Taylor to put the bags in the car"_

_The door to her room cracks open only a few inches, the rest of her body is hidden behind the door. Her bright blue eyes darts at the empty spaces next to me, when she's realises that I'm alone she opens the door wide. _

_My jaw drops and I stumble back a step. She's only wearing black lacy panties, the ones where you put a finger through the fabric it can be shredded easily. I close my gaping mouth and grind my teeth. She's provoking me. Because of her sorrow I've had to go without sex for over a week. It's not that I can't, there was a time when I didn't have sex for almost six months. But we're talking about Anastasia Steele here, my sexual appetite for her cannot be contained or curbed for long. All this time I've maintained my distance sleeping one room away from her. And now she's wickedly poised in the doorway of her old bedroom with her supple figure, her perfect pair of breasts and those pink succulent nipples vying for my attention._

"_You can have my things" she finally responds, heading over to the bags. Like a hungry predator my eyes follows the object of my caged desires. I don't pay attention to what she's doing, I only see her flawless skin, I want to run my tongue along her body, make her moan and scream my name. If her father wasn't downstairs in the living room, I'd turn her around and fuck her senseless. But she knows I'm powerless here. I have enough respect for the man downstairs not to fuck his daughter in his house. Besides, I can't make love to her the way that I want to. If I did, she would have to stifle her moans or I'd have to cover her mouth. The more I think about this the more irate I feel. Again she's standing in front of me naked, her bags are before me on the floor and I can see her lips moving._

"_Christian. . .are you okay?" she ask, mocking._

"_No" I huff very perturb._

"_Well. . . .we can talk about it in the car" with that she slams the door in my face._

_Dissatisfied and highly annoyed, I look down to view her bags only to notice the now discomforting swell against my zipper._

_I take a few minutes alone to counsel the torrent whirlwind brewing inside of me before joining her father on the porch. _

_Ten minutes later, she exits the house in a minuscule skirt. I frown critically, it's obvious that I don't approve. She thinks that she can make up for her lack of clothing with a longer coat. _

_When we exit the car to the small airport she has her coat buttoned all the way below her knees. It's then I realize that she was doing this to torment me. She better be, or else I'll gouge any man's eyes out just for looking at her. _

_For the next two hours in the air and on the road, I say nothing. I don't touch her and I don't comment on her attire, but there's a visible grimace on my face. As we stepped off the elevator to her floor, she releases the buttons from her coat, takes it off and drapes it over her arm. . . . . . ._

**~o~o~o~o~**

**Ana **

_. . . . . . nice Christian, you had your chance to molest me on the jet or in the car but you prefer to threaten me at my front door_. I roll my eyes at his lack of intimidation.

I turn the key and open the door, pleased that I'm back in my own space. Christian has been awfully silent during our journey. Without taking off his jacket, he walks past me like I'm not even there and head for the bathroom. I shrug my shoulders and place my coat on the rack.

Feeling slightly peckish I quickly make a beeline for the refrigerator. In the back of my mind I'm hoping that my fruits and vegetables haven't started to melt away, ughhh. Surprisingly, I find my Gala apples still intact and fresh. As I clasp my hand around the fruit I scrunch my face in disgust, generally I hate cold fruit.

Silently, I'm getting ready to cut my apple in quarters when I feel warm hands caress my thighs. The jolt I receive from the sudden contact makes me drop the knife flat on the counter. A little bit more I might have taken off one of my fingers.

"Christian" I breathe thickly as he nuzzles the shell of my ear.

"You've been tantalising me all morning. Did you think that I would let this slide?"

Guided by pure emotion, I allow him to pry my legs apart. My eyes are closed, head thrown back onto his chest. He cups my mound gently, then he curls his fingers into my drenched passage.

I want him, I want him inside of me now. Behind the dimmed light of my closed eyelids, I'm dizzied in an erotic trance. My legs tremble slowly, yearning for the euphoria of pleasurable contact of sweat and friction to beginning. This pace is torturous, I want more. This isn't enough to appease this raging torrent inside of me. I'm trapped against his weight with his hardened dick pressing into my backside, I want to move but he won't allow it. I want to push him onto my kitchen floor, get on top of him and ride him all the way into interstellar. I squeeze my eyes shut and ball my fist tightly, my muscles begin to spasm. . . .then he stops. My eyes burst open in disbelief, what?

"What the hell Christian?" I yell exasperated. He scoops up my apple giving me a one-sided smirk and proceeds to eat it.

"You didn't like that. . . .did you?" he retorts walking into living room, "get a taste of your own medicine doctor"

"Fine," I exclaim stomping on his heels, "I guess I'll have to finish this myself" I answer lifting an eyebrow and turning away from him.

"Don't you dare go touching yourself Ana"

"Oh yeah. . . .try to stop me" I threaten bolting for my bedroom.

I could never outrun him. He pounces, capturing me around my thighs, tossing me over his shoulders like a sack of flour. He throws me onto the bed and pins his body on top of mine, kissing me deep and ravenous, grabbing fistfuls of my hair loosely. We're hungry for each other. The idea of being so needed by this man is enthralling. Christian Grey can have any woman he wants, but he desires me. A guttural moan escapes my throat as he presses himself against my sensitive clitoris. If he keeps doing that I'm going to shatter right under him. My eyes are beginning to feel glossy, I want to climax, I want to so badly. . . .

"You don't get to pleasure yourself, that's my job" he growls. In a fit of fury his pierces the fabric of my underwear with his fingers and rips it down and apart, my skirt is hiked up to my stomach. Making an opening between us he quickly spread my legs apart and bend my knees.

"Christian. . . . .please" I beg, "please fuck me" my voice is pleading, carnal and desperate. It doesn't take long when I hear his zipper draws downwards.

Then I feel it. The scratch to my insufferable itch. He plunges into me without mercy.

"Do you have any idea. . . . how long. . . . I've suffered without you" he moans against the exterior my neck.

"ARGGHHHH, no. . . .no"

"You drive me crazy Ana"

Teeth and tongue are enticing my whole anatomy. I'm in a flood of emotions. My pussy is being bombarded in erogenous pleasure, the surface of my skin tingles snapping my senses to life. I tilt my head more, giving him easier access to my neck. I love the way his mouth devours me.

"Deeper. . . .deeper Christian". He lets out a groan of gratification, and offers me want I require.

I permit him to rock me at a breakneck pace. Fuck it if he splits my body in two. I need him just as bad as he needs me.

"Don't do that" he complains through his raspy breath, "stop biting your lip. Don't hold back Ana. . . .scream for me"

His thrusts are short but powerfully, stabbing my insides unrelenting. The walls of my muscles are beginning to contract around him, I bring my legs up so he can fill me, all the way in. My limber body and knees go over his shoulders, and he goes to town with me in this position. Taking my hands and pinning them against my pillows, he captures my mouth again in a long, stifling kiss. He's rough, almost animalistic, but _this_ is for our mutual benefits. Only his midsection is moving pounding against my sex, his balls slapping my ass.

My trapped lips breaks free and I cry out his name in a sweet, electric battle cry. He keeps pounding into me, riding the wave of my orgasm until I'm spent and I have nothing left. It lasts for a good fifteen to twenty seconds, then I hear him grunt and enunciate my name through gritted teeth. My sealed eyes tear up as the overwhelming sensations courses through my veins. I keep my eyes closed, his breath is near to my lips. If I open my eyes those intense grey orbs will be staring back at me. And then I will lose it. I will break down. Day by day we're getting closer and closer. Everything I do is a first with him, and I'm exposed, naked and wary.

_. . . . .I'm tumbling, falling for him. . . .fast. _

"Ana. . . . .open your eyes" he commands softly, I don't comply. Then, I'm saved by his phone, ringing. He grumbles, hesitating before getting off, but I can feel his stare boring into me even though my eyes are closed.

**Christian**

"Good morning Mother"

"**Are you and Dr Steele back in Seattle?"**

"Yes we are"

"**Have you seen the tabloids?"**

"No, I haven't had time to keep abreast of Seattle's hot gossip club"

"**Well this week, there are a few snapshots of you and the good doctor from the Gala. She's being dubbed the thief who finally stole your heart. And there's an avalanche of assumptions and questions being thrown around"**

"Hmm" I blush, "well for once the paparazzi got it right"

"**How is she?"**

"I'm not sure" I say, casting my eyes in her direction. She doesn't look at me when she exits the room, her attitude is unobtrusive and withdrawn.

"**Can you talk?"**

"Of course. . . .what is this about?"

"**It's about Dr Steele. The Portland Department will be replacing her by Wednesday"**

"WHAT. . . .Why?" I demand winded and alert.

"**At first I was told that she was needed back there. Something about the importance of her role, then I did some digging. Elena Lincoln is using her clout to rid herself of Dr Steele, she contacted a number of people before she got someone to wheel her will. She's accusing Dr Steele of being careless in her duties, dragging her name through the mud and there was a recent bitter spat between the both of them. I couldn't get any details about that, no one seems to know"**

_Spat. . . .what spat?_ _Lincoln is harassing Ana, and she doesn't tell me about it._ I am seething with aggravation because this is happening again. . . .I'm in dark, she's keeping secrets.

"**Christian are you there?"**

"Yes Mother. . . .please, continue"

"**Ms Kavanagh and I just received the instructions via email. The Governor of Oregon has requested that she be returned to the Portland Department."**

"Eric Rullock. . . that turncoat"

"**Yes. He's putting some heavy pressure on the Operations head. His name is Albert Guzman, he proclaims that it is out of his hands. In return I told him that he's unwittingly passed this onto me. He begged me not to get involved, but I told him it was too late"**

"Lincoln and Rullock will regret this," I grumble into the phone. When my eyes flick over to the door Ana is re-entering the room. Her temperament is much better, there's a tiny smile on her face. I hold up my finger gesturing that I need a minute, and she acknowledges by nodding.

"**Ms Kavanagh has responded to them by my directive, we agreed with their request, for now. But I'm leaving this part of the tangram to you son. Oh, something else occurred two days ago that made Kate suspicious. Kate was absent from the Home for two or three hours. When she came back Mrs Lincoln had requested a copy of the current floor plans of the building preferably the ground floor"**

_Floor plans, what are you up to Elena? _"Thanks for the information Mother. We'll talk later"

. . . . . . . .

**Days later. . . . .**

**Kate **

It must have lasted under ten seconds. Before I can get to the meat of the phone call the prick hangs up.

_**Do nothing. . . .it's been handled.**_

Those were the absolute, and final words of Christian Grey on this matter. . . . so why is Jack Hyde here?

"Good day Mr Hyde" I greet entering the meeting room, "nice to put a face to the name"

"Same here Ms Kavanagh"

"I received an update from Mr Guzman to Dr Steele's renouncement this morning, he has rescinded the request"

"I'm aware of that Ms Kavanagh. But I'm yet to get a reply from Dr Steele"

"I'm not sure, what you mean?"

"She hasn't replied or intervened in this matter. It's quite unusual for Dr Steele to remain silent"

"Well. . . all emails were directed to me in her absence. Today is her first working day after her bereavement leave"

"So she's not aware of this?"

"No" I answer frank.

"Is Mrs Lincoln present today?"

"What is this about Mr Hyde?"

"Accusations are being levelled against one of my officers. It's my duty to follow up, I have to write a report on this incident"

"What incident Mr Hyde? I don't understand, where you're taking this. Mr Guzman has closed this matter three hours ago, along with an extensive, detailed, written apology. I will not allow you to interrogate Mrs Lincoln, unlike Dr Steele, Mrs Lincoln was contracted by St Gabriel's. You have no jurisdiction here. If you must, you can speak to Dr Steele. But I don't recommend it, you'll only distress her" I shot up from the chair annoyed, almost toppling it over.

"Yes, you have a great day Ms Kavanagh"

"Yeah. . . .it's been a real pleasure" I respond sarcastically, exiting the room.

**Ana **

I'm finger walking through the folders in my filing cabinet when I hear the door knock twice and the person enters before I reply.

"Jack" I yelp, shocked.

"Well hello Ana" he beams

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"This is unofficial. I'm on my way to Vancouver. Visiting some relatives. Sorry about your Mother. . .I know you two were close"

"Thanks. . . .so, you came to say goodbye" I raise my eyebrows.

"Not really. . . .why didn't you tell me that you were an orphan here Ana"

"I didn't ask to come here Jack," I pointed out firmly, "you sent me here. Besides what does that have to do with my job?"

"Elena Lincoln, she's arranged for you to be sent back to Portland. . .she alleges that your unreasonable and argumentative and your role is compromised"

"It's true, Mrs Lincoln and I don't see eye to eye. But my personal revulsion for her doesn't affect my functions. So how is my role compromised?"

"She claims that you're in a relationship with the benefactor of the Home, Christian Grey"

"Christian isn't a benefactor" I blurt out, sneering. He narrows his eyes at my formal use of Christian's name.

"Yes he is" he replies calm, "he was added as a benefactor over a week ago" Noticeable confusion washes over my face, evidently I'm out of the loop. "So you two _are_ together. . ."

I don't react. I'm still thinking about the information he just revealed to me. Not that it would make a difference in our relationship.

"I thought you were smarter than that Ana"

"Hmmm. . ." I look over to him, coming out of my inner thoughts.

"Why do brilliant independent women like yourself fall for men like Christian Grey. . ." I don't understand what he's going on about, my state of confusion now shifts to him. "It's because he's rich, isn't it?" my eyes constricts into slits and my attitude is going into defensive mode. His voice is escalating, but something tells me to let him go on. I want to hear everything, let him spew his judgements at me.

"Is this the reason why you're here Jack" I say questionably, "to see if the reports are true"

"Yes, because he'll use you and throw you away like a piece of trash. I never thought you were a woman that will drop her panties for a swinging cock with money"

He's just crossed the invisible line, my steadfast response was interrupted when he caught my hand in mid-air with great energy, the force is enough to fracture my wrist. I struggle against his obvious antagonism, he clasp me by my forearms. Quickly he seals the gap between us, he's so near I see the anger imprinted on his face. Clearly he's envious but it's disturbing, his fingers are clawing into my skin I can feel it all the way to my humerus. He knows he's hurting me. I don't want to give him the satisfaction and wince or tremble. The sheer fact that I'm so composed is pissing him the fuck off even more.

With my ass leaning against my desk, I glide the table top with my fingertips, grazing any object I can find to immobilise him. Not wanting to stretch too far and alert him, I lace my fingers within the cup handle.

"You know, I thought you were different Ana but you're as easy as they come" he snarls, "for the right price"

Gripping the coffee mug enraged, I swing it at him not missing the target. The ceramic mug explodes over his head, he lets go me permitting me to walk coolly to the door. Streams of blood flow downwards matting his hair, dotting his shirt. Through it all I'm not fearful of him, frankly I'm disappointed. I never thought that Jack Hyde, someone that I considered a friend with a brotherly spirit would do this to me.

He glares at me with his bloody palm resting on the side of his head, "Consider that your termination notice Dr Steele"

"No save yourself the trouble Jack, I quit. You don't get to fire me. Mr Guzman will have my resignation letter by the end of the day" I conclude throwing on my coat, exiting the office and slamming the door behind me.

. . . . . . .

Sitting on a bench and sipping on a strawberry smoothie, I observe a small fracas between a young couple over to my right. They're too far to hear exactly what they're arguing about. But there's no doubt that she's mad him, pouting with her arms crossed and he's chasing after her. I turn my attention to the waterfront taking in the number of people manoeuvring their watercrafts across the bay. The afternoon is cool and breezy. Strong gusts tangles my hair in the wind obscuring my vision from time to time. I hear a loud burst of laughter again to my right. It's the same couple, he's clutching her by the waist lifting her from the ground.

"Well I guess they made up" I murmur, "all is right with the world" My view of the pair is suddenly blocked. . . .by Christian Grey. "Great" I whisper, grabbing up my drink.

"What is this?" he demands, with his hands deep in his trench coat pockets.

"I thought you had a meeting?"

"Fuck the meeting, what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"By myself? Isn't Ryan across the street. . . .or is he hiding in your left pocket"

"Don't be smartass Ana, he's with you for your protection" I contort my face and gesture to my surroundings. He replies to my antics, "I'm comforted knowing that someone can be by your side when I can't be. So, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to think. . . .by myself"

"Well too bad Ms Steele, once you're in this relationship with me you're never alone. Jack Hyde came to your office, what did he want?"

"What?. . . .You know don't you?"

"Know what? Be specific"

"Now who's being the smartass? Elena Lincoln, you know she's trying to get rid of me"

"Yes. I heard you two had an argument. What did she tell you?"

"It's more like what did I tell her" I pause deliberately, "I told her that I know. . . . about the scars, and what she did to you"

"My god Ana" he exhaled, rubbing his forehead, "this changes everything and why are talking about this, you signed an NDA. Remember"

My eyes dips in saturated guilt. I did sign that document. Even though Christian and I are together I'm still bound to that contractual agreement.

"I'm sorry Christian" I say with regret looking out to the bay. "Why didn't you tell me that you were made a benefactor of the Home?"

"I didn't see the relevance of disclosing that to you"

"You're right. But it would have been nice to know instead of hearing it from Jack Hyde"

"What else did he tell you?"

"Nothing" I lie, getting off the bench to walk back to my car.

"I'm not done talking to you Ana" he shouts, shooting out his hand to grab my arm. I flinch, he's hardly grasping me but the pain is manifested on my face. "what's wrong with your arm and before your say nothing, think of how angry I will become if I have to ask you again" he clenches his teeth in irritation. Now I cower, like a frightened rabbit.

"Jack got angry because. . . .he confronted me about our relationship. He said some nasty things"

"Like?"

"In a nutshell he called me a. . . . a gold-digging whore. He got physical and I struck him over the head with my coffee mug. I left him in my office injured. He fired me on the spot"

Wordless, he reaches into his coat pocket and retrieves his phone.

"Bring the car around" he says casually.

Gently taking me by the wrist he leads me to the sidewalk. As we approach, Ryan is already waiting.

He opens the back door and orders me to get in. He takes his eyes off of me and looks over to his driver. "Take her to the Penthouse" he orders.

"Why?" I ask still fixed to spot, despite his instructions.

"I said to get in the car Ana" he roars, making me jump. I do what I'm told instantly, it's obvious that he's livid.

Despite his sour disposition, I peer at him through the window when Ryan climbs into the driver's seat. As he looks down at me his façade softens, like if I was the Crown Jewels and he's protecting me with his life. The car drives away slowly leaving him standing on the sidewalk. Looking out the back window I notice he that he gets into the other car with Taylor at the wheel.

_Something bad is going to happen. . . .I can feel it._

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know, Elena didn't get hers in this chapter but hold on. . . . Jack has just been thrown into the pot too. But I believe there's more to evil Elena before the gauntlet does down on her. <strong>

**For the next two weeks I'm taking it slow, so maybe there'll be another chapter before the year is up, I'll try. If not I'm sorry. **

**Hey, I saw I got some new followers and persons who favorited. Thank you, thank you immensely. And I appreciate all 200+ followers and the 90+ persons who favorited. Those of you who PM me when you have questions or get time, I appreciate it. Wonderland and DC DIRTY SECRETS thanks for your words of encouragement. **


	17. That woman

**Happy birthday to me. ****. . . .this was first thing I wanted to do...p****ost this for my readers then enjoy the rest of the day.**

**My sister got me Tom Hardy's Tess of the D'Urbervilles for Christmas, I don't know if she did it because of my FSOG fanfic writing but I'm grateful to her. I have mixed emotions about Tess herself, there were times when the character made me irate. I did Literature in Secondary School it was my favourite subject, so this piece took me back to that time. There's a lot of symbolic references in the book and it's very ambiguous, my guess is if a person would revert into writing like that, most of us won't understand, I could be wrong though. Anyone who's read the book give me your POV, send me a PM.**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**That woman **

_**"But don't mistake me; I beg this because you may have been led to do so in noticing, if you did notice it, how your sudden appearance unnerved me down there. It was but a momentary faltering; and considering what you have been to me, it was natural enough. But will helped me through it, though perhaps you think me a humbug for saying it, and immediately afterwards I felt that of all persons in the world whom it was my duty and desire to save from the wrath to come, sneer if you like, the woman whom I had so grievously wronged was that person. I have come with that sole purpose in view, nothing more. . . ." – Tess of the D'Urbervilles **_

**Taylor **

It's been years since I've been here, needless to say it looks very much the same. As luck would have it, the last time I came here was to iron out a 'problem' Carrick was having. This is remarkable and uncanny how Christian and his father are so much alike.

Kingsley Harris phoned us over half an hour ago. It wasn't difficult to track Hyde's location. I mean how many men in their early thirties are being treated for a gaping head wound in downtown Seattle.

Driving along the dock I noticed the skies dimming, night is emerging. The Grey Family owns a marine hanger on the Port of Seattle, it's hardly been in use since Carrick past. The opening to the metallic building is narrow but sufficient to get past the entrance. Lighting is patchy, casting an eerie profile on the lone item in the far corner of the space, Carrick's first boat –**Carrick's Grace**. The vessel has been decommissioned over fifteen years. Never wanting to part with it, the fallow vessel became a family relic.

We come to a stop alongside Harris' black Ford Ranger, Jack Hyde is seated in the backseat of the double cab vehicle. Before I can pull up the hand brakes Mr Grey exits the car, Harris wastes no time taking our _guest_ out of his van. Swiftly I scuttle out of the car to intersect Mr Grey, right now he has enough wrath in his eyes to wipe the man off the face the earth.

"Mr Grey" I beckon, removing my jacket and throwing it onto the trunk of the car.

"Son of a bitch"

Instantly he grasps Hyde in the front of his scruffy, blood-spattered shirt. Taking his right hand he delivers three, rapid solid punches to his jaw with an iron fist. My attempt to dislodge him from the man is useless, he won't budge. Four of us are packed closely, I'm trying my best pry Mr Grey away and Harris is supporting Hyde after his winded blow to the face.

"Let go Taylor, I can handle this myself" he swears riled tightening his hold, his poisonous glare inches from his mark.

"That's not a wise decision" I warn, "it's best if. . . ."

"Yes Taylor. ." Hyde mocks arrogant, with a jarring and drunken stare. Hyde knows that this is happening because of his altercation with Ms Steele. Mr Grey with a horrific scowl lets go and shoves him away, sending the man bumping into Harris, "he can handle this himself. He should. You call this a fair fight Grey, you have your cronies' kidnap me so they can restrain me and you can beat me up. You're really a big man Grey" he concludes spitting bloody saliva on the ground.

"And _you_ call yourself a man. Putting your hands my woman. . . . She's known and trusted you for years" he lifts his eyes to Hyde's bandaged head, Mr Grey snickers, "she did that to you, didn't she? I guess she showed you"

"Well. . . . she's more of a man than you'll ever be" Hyde counters soft, bitterly.

Without turning away from him, Mr Grey steadily slides off his coat and throws it on cold, murk floor, removes his tie, unbuttons his shirt by two and rolls up his sleeves. With a tip of his chin he signals Harris to let him go and move aside.

"I know her better than anyone" Hyde bit out.

"So you feel entitled to her?"

"Why not, men like you take pleasure in destroying something that's pure, you'll just hurt her then move on to some other play thing. You'll never be good enough for her"

"You're right, everything you say about Anastasia is true. She's virtuous and I don't deserve her but neither do you Jack Hyde. You talk about me hurting her when you did so yourself. Your words were unkind and despicable, no one speaks to Ana that way. I swore to protect her and regardless of what you think of me I keep my promises" he flexed neck, clench his fist and positions himself in a fighting stance. "So let's see who's the better man now asshole"

. . . . . . .

Under the light of the lampshade I sit on the edge of my bed silently admiring my sleeping Anastasia. Her reading glasses and the book I recently gave her are resting on the nightstand. Gently I draw the covers up to her neck then reach over and turn off the lamp.

"Hey" I hear her whisper in the dark, moving within the sheets slowly sitting up.

"Hey"

"Did you just get home?" she questions woozily, looking over to the alarm clock on her right.

"Yeah I did" I confess, glancing at the clock myself, the flashing time says 11:03. "Sorry for shouting at you earlier, it was inexcusable. . . .but I get upset when you don't answer me straight Ana"

"Christian you do the same, we have to learn to trust each other"

"You're right" I concur raking my hand through my hair, and sighing "Days ago Mother told me that Elena has been looking into the design of the building"

"The Home?"

"Yes, the Home. . . .over the weekend I hired an architect to decipher the differences and similarities between the old and the new structures. He found something, so Elliot and I went to investigate"

"What did you find?" she ask anxiously, extending her hand to turn on the lamp again, and gasps. Overlooking what she was about to say, she throws the covers off of her delectable semi-nude body and leaps off the bed scanning my appearance. Taking a step back and lifting my hands to my chest, I prevent and deter her from colliding into my soar body.

"OH MY GOD, what happened to your face" she breathes upset.

"It's just a black eye, he got one in. But I have to admit, he's a fair opponent" I snicker.

"Who Jack? . . . .You were in a fist fight with Jack? . . . .Did you kill him Christian?"

"Not really"

"Not really? What does that mean?"

"When I left him he was alive. . . . .barely"

"Barely? How much is barely?"

". . . . . . ."

"Can he walk?"

". . . . . . ."

"Christian answer me"

"He's taken some extended leave to recover from his 'accidental fall'" she walks around me to the light switch and flicks it on. I bring my hands to my eyes shielding my vision from the sudden attack of luminescence in my view.

"Jesus" she explodes clasping her hands over her mouth, sadden eyes scrutinize my reddened nose, bruised knuckles and dishevelled appearance. She takes my battered hands rubbing them gently in hers. "You shouldn't have done this Christian, what if he'd hurt you?"

"Please," I scoff, laughing. "You should be happy. Two men duelled for your affections and the victor stands before you" lowering my face and brushing my lips along her I whisper, "you should be rewarding me right now" Her blue eyes alight, darting from left to right, reading my thoughts.

"And how would you like to be rewarded Mr Grey?"

"Join me in the shower" I say, running my fingertips along her bare skin.

"I already had a shower" she moans softly, shivering as I stroke the spine of her back.

"One more isn't going to hurt you Ana"

"It's almost midnight. . ."

"And. . .do you have to work in the morning?" I brogue seductively along her neck.

"Um, hmmmnn, no" her breath quickens, "I think. . . . .I think I'm unemployed"

"We'll discuss your employment tomorrow, right now you should join me in the bathroom"

"Okay" she complies dreamily.

. . . . . . . .

**Ana **

My eyes slowly open, a possessive arm is snaked across my waist, pinning my nude body against an essence of warmth. Our marathon love-making lasted throughout the balance of the night, from the bathroom to the bedroom. My lips curves as I reminisce on the way he held me, made love to me. Our moment wasn't hurried, it was delicate. His mouth explored, tasted and worshipped every inch of me.

I move slightly triggering his grip to strengthen.

"Good morning Christian" I grind against him, "shouldn't you be going to work?"

"Hmmm" he nuzzles in my hair, "I'll go to work tonight"

"No not tonight. I was hoping we could have dinner"

"What's the time?"

"It's almost seven thirty"

"Okay I'll go. . . . .come with me" he suggests lazily.

"Where? To Grey House?"

"Yes"

"Thanks but I have to start looking for work"

"Well" he starts, propping his head under his hand, "there's a position open at St Gabriel's, the Mentoring Councillor was fired yesterday"

"Wait. . . .you're offering me my old job"

"Yes, but now you'll be working solely for St Gabriel's, the CPS may send an independent body to monitor the operations. I can't directly hire you, conflict. Remember I'm a benefactor, the Home handles its own activities. Ms Kavanagh is waiting for your call"

"Oh thank you Christian" I yell, turning around in an embrace, crushing my bare breasts against his hardened chest.

The proximity of our naked bodies is provoking that unmistakeable chain reaction. Commanding and seducing his hand slides between my thighs, stopping at my sex stroking the peak of my clitoris. My breath hitches as he activates my body to become moist. Mechanically my legs fall open and I lay on my back, his chiselled masculine form fits between my thighs. Feeling his erection against my entrance, I hungrily anticipate the erotic pleasure I'm about to be immersed in.

"I must have you again Ana" he says, looking down into my eyes.

"I must have you too Christian" I reply.

With that our lips collide in a furious, ravenous kiss and he enters me slow. . .tantalising. . . .and sweet. . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

**Kent, Washington**

"C'mon girls Daddy wants to leave in ten minutes, hurry up with your breakfasts" Making my way downstairs I can hear my wife hastening our daughters, Josie and Kiya.

"Okay Mom" they drone in harmony.

"Good morning Princesses, listen to your Mother the bus has already passed by" I warn playful.

"Morning sweetie" my wife Laura greets me with a kiss and a cup of coffee.

"Morning" I reply, kissing her back on the lips, "we're good?"

"We're good" she smiles genuinely.

Last night Laura and I had a fight over money. It escalated quickly into stuff that happened in our past, our differences, even each other in-laws. In the end, I apologized to her. I love my wife. Laura has been my lifeline since High School. Even though there has been disagreements, we've been happily married for eight years.

Looking out the kitchen window into the backyard, the grass is wet and the skies are dismal. For hours there has been an incessant drizzle, making everything cold and uncomfortably damp. The loud dragging of chairs against the floor pulls my attention away from the view outside, the girls had just finished their cereal and left the table. Laura watches on as they scamper to the front door to pick up their bags and to get into their raincoats.

That's my cue that they're ready. Clumsily, I take the last gulp of my coffee almost spilling it through the corners of my mouth.

"What time are you going in?" I ask Laura.

"Nine. . . . things are slow these days it seems like no wants to travel"

"Well seeing if that's the case maybe we should do some vacationing of our own" I say inches from her lips, stroking a strand of loose golden blonde tendrils away from those beautiful grey-blue eyes.

"Hmm, sounds really nice" she agrees wrapping her hands around my neck moving in closer.

"Ewwwww, Mom, Dad, we have to go to school" Kiya frets by the doorway.

"Yeah, we're late Daddy" Josie joins in.

"Okay okay" I laugh, "I'm coming"

"Go on. We can talk about it later" she giggles, giving me a final smack on the lips.

"Call me when you lock up. Don't forget"

"I won't. . . .oh can you take that stack of old newspapers outside, it's by the doorway"

"Will do, I love you" pacing quickly out of the room.

"Love you too"

After throwing on my coat, I pick up the pile of papers and unlock the car so the girls can climb into the backseat while I walk to the sidewalk to put the heap down. As I scuttle down the driveway with the wind nipping at my nose, I hang my head down to get away from the drizzle, my eyes linger leisurely to the paper that's faced up in my view.

Then, I stop in my step.

Forgetting the rain, everyone and everything, I hastily pull the top paper from the binded stack. I never thought that I would ever see this woman again. Hopefully in the back of mind I thought she'd die a slow, excruciating death. There's a full colour picture of two women elegantly dressed standing together at a event. The caption reads:

_**Dr Grace**_ _**Trevelyan-Grey****, Director**** GEH and Mrs Elena Lincoln, Consultant at **__**St Gabriel's Childrens' Home partaking in the Grey Enterprise Holdings Annual Charity Auction and Gala.**_

"Shawn. . . .Shawn" I'm jolted by Laura's voice, she's running towards me with her hand over her head and scrunching her face from the light droplets. I guess I've been standing by roadside for a while. "What's the matter?" she enquires troubled.

"It's her. . . ." I murmur, shuddering. "It's that woman"

* * *

><p><strong>What's with the excerpt from the book...nothing. I just liked that part from Alec.. . . along with a few other lines.<br>**

**Anyway, thanks for all the support, love and banter in this year. Don't be bashful please continue in 2015.**

**And I've noticed you guys got some time over this Christmas holiday to read my other by-the-way one shot 'Another Elevator Scene', which was created out of sheer boredom, but I'm glad some of you like it. I've received some PMs requesting that I add a few more chapters so I think I'll do so. I'll try to work on it in January or February. It's Carnival season in my country, lots of partying to do...whoo hooo. No, I'm not a chronic drinker, social drinking yes and I just like to party. **

**It's early but who cares...have a safe and blessed 2015, Happy New Year FSOG fans. **


End file.
